Family is the strongest Bond
by U may say that I'm a dreamer
Summary: Sam&Dean had a sister,Sophia but one night she dissappeared leaving nothing but her memory and speculations of her death amongst her shattered family.But 10 years later, Sophia has unexpectedly run into her brothers, a surprise that whilst long over due, it's something that she has dreaded for a long time.
1. Prologue

Prologue (quick summary of what happened prior to when the story began):

The Winchester BROTHERS had a sister and her name was Sophia. When she was 1 years old, Sam was 3 years old and Dean was 7 years old their mother was killed by the 'yellow-eyed' demon. After her untimely death, their father John became a hunter and set out to avenge his wife's death. Along the way he raised his children to be warriors, having learnt, trained and practiced killing all types of demons. However a few days after Sophia's 12 birthday, she disappeared whilst Sam was sleeping upstairs. When the brothers and their father came to realise her disappearance,they searched endlessly and frantically for her but it brought them no-where. They all feared that she was killed by a demon and taken away and each one felt responsible for her 'death' in some way, especially John. With no hope left for her, John continued with his mission with more will-power than before to find this monster and the brothers moved on as best as they could but felt as if a piece of themselves was taken away the night that Sophia disappeared.


	2. Flashback

_Flashback-Sophia's 12th__Birthday, 10 years ago  
>"Soph! Stop moving and close your eyes!" Dean laughed as he sat down his little sister at the front of the table, ruffling her blonde curls. It was uncanny how much her features resembled her mothers, especially her hazel eyes.<br>"Oh come-on Dean, its not thhaaaat much of a deal, just another birthday" Sophia rolled her eyes. She pretended like she wasn't very excited about this but _**_SECRETLY_**_, she had been waiting for her 12th__birthday for months.  
>"Sophie Of course it is!" Sam smiled and gave her the biggest birthday hug he could muster. Sophia giggled and closed her eyes. This was the happiest she had felt in a very long time. With Dean and her father going away on hunts frequently, there were barely any occasions where they could all spend a day together and that was what made today so much special. Not that it was her birthday, but that her older <em>**_BROTHERS_**_ and her father were with her, together.  
>"Are your eyes closed baby girl?" She could hear her dad call out<br>"Yes!"  
>She heard something hard hit the table and she <em>**_OPENED_**_ her eyes. In front of her was the most delicious looking chocolate cake she had ever seen. Her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face.  
>"Hey Sammy, told you she would like it" Dean nudged Sam with a smirk on his face.<br>They sang happy birthday and she blew out the candles.  
>"Ok boys, stand next to your sister so I can take a photo" Her father ordered. They stood on both sides of her and smiled<br>"Ok _**_READY_**_, 1 2 3" Just as her father pressed the button, Sam and Dean both turned in gave her the sloppiest kiss on both her cheeks, making her squirm and giggle in delight. She was lost in the moment, she never wanted to this feeling of security and happiness to leave but soon that all changed.._


	3. An unexpected encounter

"Look I'm sorry, I've already answered all these questions to another one of his colleagues, which is funny cause he rarely work with other people. He usually works alone." Donna looked up with a look of both devastation and suspicion crossing her face. Sam and Dean gave each other swift glances. They were thinking the same thing.  
>"Yeah I'm sorry, we'll leave now" Sam smiled apologetically and walked away with Dean.<br>"DAMMIT! Sam this is no coincidence" They were standing outside next to the Impala as Dean expressed his frustration. "First the Morgue, the guy wouldn't let us in because he said some medi student had already gone through and the fact that we had to break in and now this!"  
>"I know" Sam sighed "It seems like someone is trying to do the same thing as us, only they are 2 steps ahead of us". Dean let out a frustrated growl and slammed shut the car door.<p>

**Sophia's POV**

I stepped out of the library holding some freshly printed papers of similar deaths to the Shoemaker's and into the rain. Yeah, it was time to take shelter. I drove to the nearest, CHEAP MOTEL and sweet-talked my way for free parking. But when I stepped into the foyer, I saw the overweight, bearded and bald man sitting at a desk, tapping his stubby fingers across the key board  
>"<em>This will be a piece of cake" <em>Usually it was very hard to sweet-talk her way into getting a room for half-price, those stingy bastards but on occasions and lucky ones, there would be the lonely, depressed looking type would do anything for an one-night stand.

It was a system, I would promise them whatever their hearts desire and milk as much out as I could from him. Finally when my work was done, I would ride off into the distance as fast as I could. Don't get me wrong, I do have standards, but when it comes to things like these, why not have a little bit of fun?

I straightened up, pulled my shirt slightly down and STARTED to walk before draping my arm across the counter and smiling sweetly to the man sitting behind it.  
>"Hey there sir, could I please get a room to stay in?" I asked in the sweetest voice that I could muster. Hearing my voice, the man did a double take on me and began SCAN my bodily hungrily as his eyes popped out of his head. My skin crawled and i wanted to punch this seed in his balls as hard as I could but instead I pushed away that tempting thought and proceeded.<br>"Yeah sure cutie, what name?" His eyes lingered on me for a minute before turning back to the computer.  
>"Messing please, Andrea Messing" Messing was a classic alias name used by hunters, one that I had picked up from travelling place to place.<br>"Oh Messing eh? Yeah your people already came a couple of days ago,"  
>"My people?" I broke my character when a sense of confusion had hit her. Were there already hunters staying in this motel?<br>"Yeah, the gentlemen, arrived a couple of days ago. Buff, big and muscular...kinda like me….?" The man questioned slowly but ended with a wink and a voiced filled with hope.  
>"<em>Yeah not even in your dreams bucko"<em> I pushed back my blonde curls and smiled.  
>"Oh yeah, good. I'm sorry it's been a long day. I knew I couldn't get here fast enough so I sent them before me to get a room and wait while I DRIVE as fast as I could to get here in good time. Um do you have a spare key to the room that I could possibly have?" I leaned forward slightly causing my shirt to slightly slide down. Naturally his eyes darted to the my aimed destination and he smiled.<br>"Anything for you darling" I let out a laugh and thanked him before taking the key and proceeding up to Room number 402. It took me 5 mins to find the room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I OPENED the door with the key and cautiously stepped in.

My mouth dropped as soon as I flicked the lights on. Everywhere laid papers, pictures, salt, clothes, string CONNECTING from wall to wall, half eaten take-away and two beds that looked to have been recently slept in. I dumped my things down and explored the room. Ironically enough, most of these pictures and notes and quite a lot to do with the case of the deaths with scratched out eyes that I was currently working on, hell it looked like we WERE working on the same case! I let out a laugh and let my eyes scan the beds where I found a large demon slaying knife resting underneath one of the pillows. All of a sudden door closed and I turned around to find two guys standing at the door with a highly confused look on their faces. One was taller than the other and both wore faded jeans and worn out jackets. They did look rough and tough but the counter guy forgot to mention that they were extremely handsome.

Within a second the shorter guy darted at her with his fist clenched but I ducked at his punch. He then grabbed my waist and attempted to restrain me but I locked his arms and kicked him whilst wriggling free and taking a swing at his head. We exchanged a few more punches, which hurt like a bitch. _Man this guy was strong _. I could see the second guy frantically searching for something from the corner of my eye. The fight continued for a few more seconds but I finally got the upper hand and pinned the guy on the ground, pressing my weigh on him to keep him in place.  
>"Got it!" I turned to the other guy but instead was hit with a splash of water which he pelted at me. The first guy took this distraction point and used to his advantage by swinging me off , quickly standing up and pinning me against the wall.<p>

"Dammit, I really gotta work on the distraction thing" I muttered to myself

"What the fuck man ? What are you crazy? What is this?" I smelt my shirt and detected a hint of salt. "Holy water, really?"  
>"Who are you?" The first guy asked as he continued to pin my against the wall.<br>"Well NOT a demon. I'm a hunter, just like you. I came here to BOOK A ROOM under the name Messing, found out that 2 guys had already got one, figured you were hunters and came up to say hi"  
>"How did you get in?" The second guy demanded.<br>"Through the door?" I felt a force slam against my body as the first guy pushed me body harder against the wall  
>"HOW DID YOU GET IN?" His rusty and deep tone really pissed me off but considering that I really was breaking and ENTERING and that it was actually me that was pinned against the wall, not him, I figured that I should do as I was told and answer the questions.<br>"I got a key from the guy at the front desk"  
>"How do we know you're not lying? Why should we believe you?" I turned to look at the second guy. He seemed to be the voice of reason, the calmer one compared the idiot that was pinning me, might i mention painfully as well. One well good aimed kick could free me from his grasp but I decided against it. <em>If he acted this way when he was pissed, I wondered how bad it was when he was really angry<em>. I LIFTED up my wet sleeve and revealed a tattoo of a sword, cross and the word 'Hunter' written in ancient symbols. Glancing down at my wrist, the first guy spoke,  
>"Dad had one just like that,"<br>"Yeah a lot of hunters do, it's a code, a way of letting another hunter know who you are. Now if you don't mind I would really appreciated it if you get off me so I can check that all of my rib bones are still intact from all your forceful throwing and pushing." The guy released his grip and walked over to his BROTHER before whispering to each other.

Usually I would have done my BEST to try and listen in to their conversation but given the fact that I was soaked with Jesus water, well I changed my priorities around.  
>"Yeah sorry about that" The taller guy spoke apologetically. I sent him sarcastic smile and straightened up.<p>

"So boys, it seems that we have a problem" I turned around to my bags pulling out a diary full of my notes about the case. "You're working on my case"  
>"Your case?" The taller guy questioned, "Wait so you're the person who keeps leading us to dead ends and taking our leads?"<br>"Taking? No I didn't take anyone's case. This is mine- if anything, it's you guys."  
>"Huh! Well we ain't leaving, sure it's taken some time to get this going cause of the lack of LEADS but we're already knee deep in" The shorter guy walked over to one of the beds and sat down.<br>"Well then that means we're working together! Only I lead"  
>"HEY!-"<br>"What? You gonna try and argue your way through this? I was here first, I tracked down this story, I've already interviewed everyone I need to so clearly I already have more information than you to lead this case. So with all of this considered, you still wanna fight your way into the lead?" I posed, raising an eyebrow. There was no way I was letting go of this one, they can kiss my ass.  
>"Look here kid, I don't give a damn of what you have or don't have. You practically look like a 12 year old little girl so how am I supposed to trust you to lead a case like this? You've been a hunter, what 12 seconds? This case is not yours." I narrowed my eyes at his comment and drew out my gun for emphasis.<br>"And how the fuck do you think you're going to take it away from me?", I replied, walking up to him so close that we were practically breathing on each other. I don't get intimidated, ever.  
>"Wait!" The taller guy beckoned the shorter one to a corner and spoke in hushed tones. I rolled my eyes and leant against wall as I patiently waited. This gave me time to really analyse the boys. The taller one, he looked more calmer. His eyes appeared weary AND TIRED but then again that's the case with all hunters. His hands were scarred and he was carrying some sort of brown book, like a journal. The smaller one however, he looked slightly older but not much. He seemed to be containing a lot of frustration and anger from his body language. It was really weird, something about them, it was like I've seen them before, their face, eyes, oh especially the eyes. They were all too familiar. I saw them both turn and look at me for a second and gave them a wink. The shorter guy ruffle his hair and close his eyes before nodding. Finally they both turned and the shorter guy spoke<br>"Ok"  
>"Ok?" I reconfirmed, looking at the shorter guy this time. I was waiting for some reaction, but he simply rolled his eyes and forcefully threw his bag onto one of the beds.<br>"Well that's wonderful." I clapped my hands together. "So, if we're going to be working together, I'm gonna need to know more about you other than your ..uh living habits" I looked around the room, scrunching my nose at the mess and half uneaten food scattered around. "Like your names?". I turned around and reached into my bag to collect some papers but immediately stopped when I heard the one word that I prayed never to hear in an eternity.

"Winchester"

My hands faltered and I dropped all of my papers. I felt my stomach turn and found it very hard to breathe. I could feel the suspicious glares of the boys on me back but right now I didn't care. _Winchester_. I hadn't heard that word from another's mouth in almost 10 years. In an instant I realised who those guys standing behind me were, my _BROTHERS__. _I slowly turned and fought extremely hard to keep the tears from falling down my face.  
>"Winchester" I breathed.<br>"Yeah, Sam" the taller guy pointed to himself and then pointing to the other, "Dean". I looked at Sam and felt like bursting into tears. He was so grown up, old, scarred. I could still remember the days where he would chase me around the house for fun and get into trouble with me from our father. But when I looked at Dean, I wanted to RUN into his arms and stay there forever. He was my big brother. He was the one who would read me bedtime stories and made sure I would walk on the safe side of the footpath, or wait after school to pick me up and take me for ice creams. Sure with Sam, I could get away with anything, I had mastered the skill of the PUPPY dog eyes and it would always work. But with Dean, well he was your typical, over-protective brother who would never (as much as I tried) fall for that stuff.

"I'm sorry do we know you? Cause you seem to know us." Sam asked. I looked at him and considered his question. _What was I going to do? I couldn't just tell them, they would never believe me in a million years, it has been 10 years after all._  
>"Um, yeah. Sorry- I knew your dad. We, um, worked on hunt together." I nervously ran my fingers through my blonde locks. It wasn't the greatest cover story, but given the circumstances, well 'desperate times call for desperate measures'<br>"My name is S-Sarah Jacobs".  
>"So what? You work alone?", Dean raised an eye-brow. I could tell that he was suspicious about this whole thing, but that was typical Dean, well at least the typical Dean that I knew 10 years ago. I let out a small laughed and turned around to pick up my papers<br>"Yeah, you could say that. So um, how is your dad, John?"  
>"We don't really know, we haven't spoken to him in about 5 months" Sam spoke walking to the other side of the room.<br>"Dude!" Dean raised his hands in a 'what-the-hell' manner.  
>"What? Hey she looked sincere!"<p>

I spun around quickly to face him and flung a string of questions at him  
>"He's missing? How? What happened? Have you been searching for him?"<br>"Well he's not _missing _technically. I mean he's ok, we know that. He just won't tell us where he is so we can't find him…Hey are you ok?" Sam raised his eyebrow at my outburst of panic.  
>"Me? Yeah I'm fine" I needed to get out of there. This was too much to take in, first my brothers...then dad? I needed to figure out what I was going to do next. <em>Should I run or stay?<em>. _I had sworn never to be with them again...not after that night. But I've been running way for too long. One case can't hurt anybody? I just need, to spend somet time with them, even if they dont know who I am. _"Ok, well it's getting late. I'm gonna get a room and I'll meet you guys at the café downstairs in the morning." I picked up her bags, gave a small nod to them and practically ran out the door leaving the boys both dumbfounded and confused at what had just happened.


	4. And Jill came tumbling after

"_I'm going to use you as bait Sophia. Wanna know how I'm going to do that?" The man's voice questioned with glee, his yellow eyes starring at the girl, piercing her soul as she stood frozen in fear. He walked towards the girl who staggered back with caution and bent down to level her height" I'm going to take you, keep you captive and when the time is right, slowly and painfully slice your throat let you bleed out." The girl gasped sharped. Bait? Bait for who? The yellow-eyed man smiled and leant into her ear and whispered, " But here's the best part of the plan, you will never expect it."_

I sat up straight abruptly. I was panting for some strange reason and could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead. I hadn't dreamt of this nightmare in a long time, a very long time. And now, after the whole brother thing, they started to appear again. I rolled over and looked at the time. It was 5:30.  
>"Three and a half hours sleep? Hmmm I've slept for that long in some time" I let out a yawn and crawled out of my bed and walked to my bathroom. 30 mins later I was changed, fully awake and ready to start work. But first, "I need coffee". I walked down to the café and checked my phone. We were to meet at 7am, so I had time to sit and mull over what exactly happened last night.<br>"Hello, there darling. What can I get you?" The waitress asked sweetly  
>"Hi, a coffee please?"<br>"Sure thing, take a seat and I'll bring it out for you." I smiled at her and turned around to find Sam, sitting at a table, a coffee in his hand, staring out the window. Dissmissing my initial plan of running out the door as fast as I could, I walked over to him.  
>"This seat taken?" Sam looked up to smiled.<br>"No, please" He gestured to the seat in front of him and I sat down.  
>"So tell me, do you always sit in cafes with your coffee by yourself, staring out the window and pondering the meaning of life?" I smiled. Sam let out a laugh. I tensed up suddenly, it had been years since I had heard him laugh, or even make him laugh. I still couldn't believe that my Sammy was sitting in front of me, talking to me, completely oblivous to the fact that his long lost sister was sitting opposite him.<br>"No, I couldn't sleep. I usually have my laptop with me, looking for leads or researching but I just-…." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. "Are you _sure_ we haven't met before? Because your face, I could swear I've seen it before" I paused for a second and considered telling him his secret but I dismissed it quicker than I blinked.  
>"No, I'm sorry you haven't seen me before. " I smiled warmly. Sam looked at me for a moment and turned away<br>"So where abouts are you from?" I was going to ease into this as casually as possibly but aim to find out as much I could about them, catch myself up ont he past 10 years.  
>"Um Laurence, Kansas"<br>"Oh ok, so what you grew up hunting or..?"'  
>Sam let out another laugh "Yeah you could say that, I stopped for some time cause I went college but Dean he continued with my dad"<br>_Wow, Sammy went to college? Huh I can't believe that…..and Dean, he stayed? _  
>"College eh? Wow" I let a small laugh "So why did you leave?"<br>Sam paused and looked at me in the eye, he shifted uncomfortably. It took no genius to know that Sam was reluctant to answer the question.  
>"Hmmm…ok…." I dragged out my response, raising my eyebrows and taking a sip of my coffee which just arrived.<br>"No, no" he sighed and continued "My girlfriend."  
>"Girlfriend?"<br>"Yeah, she died.."  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry" I couldn't believe Sammy had to go through such pain. I gave him a small smile, one which he reciprocated only his was filled with sadness "How?"<br>Sam looked up from his coffee and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dean who walked into the café and took a seat next to him, yawning loudly.  
><em>Oh perfect timing Dean, just when I thought I was getting somewhere..<em>

"Morning sunshine" Sam said as he called to waitress over to order more coffee. Dean grunted and nodded to me . I pulled out my diary full of notes and faced them  
>"So?" Dean asked. Sam and I sat in silence as we tried to figure out what the hell Dean was talking about<br>"The Case Dumbass?" It finally clicked.  
>"Oh ok the case..Well I went over there as you guys know, and nothing. I mean I don't understand why he was chosen- the little girl, she told me that it was her who said it three times in the bathroom but she didn't die.<p>

The boys looked at me, unable to answer the questions.  
>"What did the body look like?" Sam asked<br>"Well, he had no eyes, nothing they were hollow. They guy told me that he had no seen anything like it before. "  
>There was a few seconds of silence before Dean spoke up "<br>Why is he picking her victims at random? And why is it happening in this town. I mean honestly how many times have kids played that game, but I've never heard of any cases where the legend actually comes true"  
>"Hell even I've played that game before when I was a kid. Could be because the legend began in this town?"<br>The boys looked at me, still unable to answer the questions.  
>"Well maybe, maybe" Dean let out a frustrated sigh "Yeah I got nothing"<br>"We need to do more research, find out any deaths resembling Bloody Mary, figure out why she's targeting this specific town, where the legend began"  
>"Library?" I asked.<p>

Sam and Dean walked to their Impala whilst I climbed into my trusty Camaro and revving it up. She was my companion, my best friend for so many years, which is kinda sad in away, but true. From all the things that had changed in my life, my baby was one that stuck with me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. It was going to be a tough job, holding up this act, lying to them but I had no choice. We drove to the nearest library and got out of their cars.  
>"Ok well we're gonna have to go back in time, like way back" I stated in my matter-of-fact voice.<br>"It wont be that hard, just as long as they have-" We all stopped at the door and sighed heavily at what we saw in front of us, 4 computers with large papers signs reading "Out of Order"  
>"Son of a bitch" Dean swore<br>"Damn straight" I let out a frustrated noise in agreement. One thing was certain to all of us, this was going to be a very long day.

"Man I hate researching. I mean I can deal with the whole killing stuff, but the research? It friggin' kills me!" I looked up at Dean and smiled at his whinny attitude. We were all sitting in a corner table with multiple books spread out in front of them. Already a solid 2 hours had passed.

"Yeah I,-" I began to speak when my phone rang. I looked at the screen, it wasnt a number I recognised _What the?_ with a confused expression on my face I answered, "Hello?"  
>"Sophia, It's Charlie."<br>"Charlie?" I sat up catching the attention of the boys. "What are you-, are you ok? Have you found something?" I could hear Charlie crying on the other end of the phone  
>"Its just, OMG it is bloody mary, it is-"<br>"Charlie what do you mean? What's happened" I spoke calmly and softly. I didnt want to panic the poor girl more than she already was  
>"Jill, my friend who was at Donna's house when you came, she's dead! Her eyes, they, they were gone! I was talking to her on the phone and she joke about the whole thing and she said bloody mary in the bathroom 3 times, after I told her not to" Charlie spoke between sobs. I looked at the boys before continuing.<br>"Ok, I need to get to Jill's house and look around for any supernatural clues, Can you meet me there and get me in?"  
>"Yeah, I can."<br>"Ok good, text me the address and ill get there as soon as possible" I hung up.  
>"Wha-" Sam began to question but there was no time for questions.<br>"We have to leave now. I gave my number to one of the girls at Donna's house who caught me snooping around and told her to call if she noticed anything weird. Her friend, Jill is dead." I grabbed her key and headed towards the door with Sam and Dean "Her eyes were scratched out".


	5. So whats the deal with this Mary chick?

**Hey guys sorry if any of this details are off. Please shout me an email if I have missed anything or wrote anything wrong. I ve been relying on episode summaries and youtube vids for a lot of help so yeah Oh and please read and review!**

I was driving in front of the Impala when my phone rang again, It was Charlie,  
>"Dean yeah, she didn't want to go to Jill's house just yet so she asked us to meet her downtown at a park near State High, I'm already here so hurry." I spoke on the phone as I got out of my car and walked towards to park bench where Charlie sat.<p>

"Hey" I spoke sympathetically as I sat down next to her. Charlie looked up her eyes blood shot and tear stained.  
>"Hi" she sobbed.<br>"How are you holding up?"  
>"I-I" Charlie began to cry again. I sighed and placed my hand on hers. I could see the boys walking over to us<br>"Charlie look," She looked up abruptly at the urgency of my voice  
>"Yes?"<br>"You can't call me Sophia anymore. My name is not Sophia Winchester, not in front of them at least." I nodded towards to Sam and dean walking over.  
>"Um, yeah- w-why?"<br>"Its just," I sighed " My name is Sarah Jacobs ok? Sarah Jacobs" She nodded at me as Sam and Dean walked up.

"Hi" Sam spoke softly. Dean sat up on the back of the bench and we all looked at her, waiting for her to speak.  
>"Could you please-" Dean started to speak but was cut off<br>"They found her on the bathroom floor. And her- her eyes. They were gone"  
>"Im sorry" Sam spoke<br>"And she said it" I saw Dean look up at Sam "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane right?"

"No, you're not insane" I said as Charlie continued to clutch my hand tighter.  
>"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."<br>"Look we think somethings happening here. Something that can't be explained" Sam began to explain.  
>"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help" Dean spoke. I looked at her<br>"We need to get into Jill's room, please"

They drove out to Jill's house and were let in through the window by Charlie.  
>"hey, what did you tell Jill's mum?" Charlie looked at Sophia<br>"I told her that I wanted to spend some time alone in her room, you know- go through her photos and stuff I hate lying to her." Sophia nodded.  
>"Trust me, its for the greater good. Hit the lights" I turned off the lights<br>"Ok well we have to work fast," Sam replied as he searched through his bag and retrieving two electronic devices with antennas.  
>Unable to activate the camera, Sam asked dean,"Hey night vision,"<br>Dean pressed a button and paused for a minute looking at the camera  
>"Hey, do I look like paris Hilton?" I let out a laugh and shook my head.<br>Sam and Dean activated their devices and walked around the room to search for any clues.  
>"So, I don't get it, I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"<br>"Beats me" Dean spoke "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place"  
>"Its just a joke" Charlie said.<br>"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, its just a matter of time" I said. Sam was in bathroom, filming around the mirror when he stops and sees a trickle of something running out from behind the mirror. Suddenly he poked his head out at Dean and I.  
>"Hey, there's a black light in the trunk right?"<p>

Sam carried the mirror into the bedroom while Dean came back through the window and tossed me the light. They peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror and I shined the black light over it, revealing a handprint and a name.  
>"Gary Bryman" I murmured, "Well who the hell is Gary Bryman?"<br>_

Dean, Charlie and I were sitting outside the library for Sam when he walks out  
>"Ok so, Gary Bryman was an 8 year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.<br>"Oh my god" Charlie gasped standing up.  
>"What?" I asked<br>"Jill drove that car" We all exchanged worrying looks before Dean spoke  
>"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house.<p>

"Linda Shoemaker?" We were all standing in Donna's bathroom inspecting the back of the mirror. I turned to Charlie,  
>"Who's Linda Shoemaker?" She paused with confusion in her eyes.<br>"Linda, she's Donna's mother"  
>"Well we need to speak to Donna" Dean said before walking downstairs.<br>"What are you doing?" Donna asked with a sense of panic rising in her voice.  
>"No look Donna, they're friends, they're just trying to figure out what happened, they're trying to help you" Charlie stood there in front of us, pleading with Donna to calm down. Sam and I exchanged looks. "They just need to ask you a few questions about your mum"<br>"My mum? Yeah Linda Shoemaker's my mum ok? She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it" Donna paused " I think you should leave"  
>"Now Donna, just listen" Dean began to speak before Donna cut him off<br>"No just get out of my house!" We all sighed as we watched her run up the stairs, unable to stop her. Charlie turned to me with a look of fear in her eyes,  
>"Oh my god, Do you really think her dad could've killed her mum?" We all looked at each other and I turned to her.<p>

"Honestly, we don't know, It would make sense but …maybe not" I felt sympathetic towards her. She was thrown in head first into the whole supernatural hunting thing after all. She didn't deserve to be going through all of this right now, she was just a normal girl living in a normal world and it sucks that we had to come and screw that up for her.  
>"I think I should stick around" Charlie said. I flashed a sympathetic smile towards her and walked towards the door before realising something.<br>"Oh Charlie, whatever you do, don't-"  
>"Believe me, I wont say it"<p> 


	6. Bonding was never my thing

"Yeah well I just don't think that's it's the best idea here Dean, I mean a nationwide search?" Sam argued as he walked into motel room.  
>"Think? Well I didn't ask you to think Sammy, This is the only possibility! Right now any deatsh involving a Mary is good enough for me!" Dean replied slamming his jacket on the chair. They had been arguing for the whole drive here and to my pleasure I was stuck in the middle of it.<br>"Woah, who died and made you boss?" I muttered under my breath as I leant against the wall but it obviously wasn't low enough as both Sam and Dean picked up on it.  
>"Yeah, since when do I have to listen to your orders! Its not even your case" Sam continued to rant on but I just tuned out, well tried to at least. It was sorta hard with Sam's voice increasingly rising and Dean's death stares continuously being plunged at me. Yeah, I guess it was kinda my fault for starting him up. My blood began to boil. Come on, these were my brothers, they weren't supposed to be tearing at each other, they were supposed to be brotherly and do….well brotherly things, I don't really know how the bro code works but this was definitely not in the criteria. I slowly counted to three before standing between them and shouting.<p>

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Ok that's enough! Both of you shut the hell up and listen to me. Now Sam was right, this isn't even your frickin case! Didn't we agree that I was going to run this? If you have a problem with that, please don't let the door hit your ass on the way out"

I turned away from Dean's pissed face and looked at Sam "Although Dean is right, these are random targets, there is no ghost attached to this town what-so-ever so it only is logical that we search the whole county"

Sam looked at me for a second and then sighed "Ok fine"  
>Dean had a sly, 'I-told-you-so' smile planted across his face as he moved towards the door.<br>"Well where the hell do you think you're going?" Sam narrowed his eyes  
>"Out,"<br>"At 1 in the morning?" I checked my watch, raising my eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, Sammy's the MITechy guy right?, well I don't want to be keeping his magic fingers from doing their thing. Have fun Velma" Dean smiled before walking out, slamming the door behind him.<br>I sighed, "Is he always that..?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded and walked to the table where his laptop was  
>I smiled, Dean never seemed to have lost the boyish attitude, 10 years on "Why am I not surprised?" I spoke but shut my mouth immediately when I realised what I had said.<br>"What?" Sam stopped and turned to me, with a mark of suspicion on his face. _Yeah great one Sophia, honestly you might as well throw yourself off a cliff, that would be easier than keeping your mouth shut _  
>"Oh sorry I meant, um, he's a lot like his father." Sam's face fell "But" I walked closer to him "so are you" Sam looked up at me from his seat. I sat down and continued to stare at him<p>

"What do you mean? What do you see?"  
>I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them, shrugging "I dunno, you're a really determined person, well you seem to be. I can see you, you always seem to be on a mission " I paused.<p>

"Yeah like saving a person's life" Sam pointed out  
>"Hmmm no its not that, there's something that drives you, like revenge or guilt- I don't know I haven't been able to figure it out. And your dad well, I know he's known for those qualities." I leant back in my seat and smiled. Sam paused for a second before speaking<p>

"Huh, wow am I that transparent?" Sam asked.  
>"No, I just feel like I know you, I can't explain it, I just do. And plus I used to hunt with your dad once or twice, I've seen it before" I shifted my attention to a book in front of me, kicking myself inside.<p>

A part of me wanted them to know who I am, so so bad. I wanted them to figure it out, I kept dropping hints but maybe they aren't subtle enough, I don't know. But the other part of me keeps screaming in my bones to walk away. The reason I left was for them and now I'm just leading them into a trap. I couldn't stay. This inner battle was driving me insane and slowly eating away at my soul, and honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could hold on for.

It was 2:30 am before Dean got back. Sam was already passed out on the couch and I was still at the desk, researching. I had gone into my room to freshen up and change and only just sat down when Dean walked in.

"Well well, now nice of you to join us" I smiled sarcastically at him. Dean strolled in and walked over to the fridge getting out two beers.  
>"So did you find anything?" Dean asked as he sat down, completely ignoring my sarcastic comment. I rolled my eyes and took the second beer from his hand.<br>" Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No, I've looked at everything, a few local women, a Laura and a Catherine who committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary. I was thinking though, that if she was haunting the town, she would have died in the town right?"  
>Dean shrugged, "Well we've already checked the local records" There was silence for a minute as we sipped our beers, trying to think of another possibility of what the hell was happening in this town.<br>"Ok so the way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern right?" I asked  
>"I know, I was thinking the same thing, with Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run"<br>"Both had secrets-"  
>"Where people died.." I smiled at our teamwork.<br>"Ok so" I continued, " There's a lot of folklore about mirrors and how they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul. And which is why its bad luck to break them"  
>"Right right, so maybe, if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it".<p>

I frowned a little, noticing my confusion Dean shrugged his shoulders,  
>"What?"<br>"Well, is it only people who has a secret surrounding a death? Why not just a generally nasty secret that if known can be I dunno dangerous?"  
>"I have no clue, it's a possibility.." I typed away at my computer for sometime and finally hit the jackpot.<br>"Oh oh here we go, 10 points to Sarah! Ok Mary Worthington, died in Fort Wayne Indiana, it was an unsolved murder." Dean stood up and walked over to my side of the table to look at my screen. "here is a picture" It was a picture of a young woman, laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. There is a handprint on the mirror and the letters reading "Tre" smeared across in blood. I cringed slightly at the picture,  
>"What, can't handle the heat?" Dean asked as he sat back down<br>"No I can handle it, but I find that despite how many hunts you go on, it doesn't get any easier." Dean looked at me and then sat back in his chair and cross his arms  
>"well it seems obvious that you haven't been on too many hunts,"<br>"Excuse me? Yeah you learn to deal with it more and more but it doesn't make it any easier Dean"  
>His cockiness was starting to really get to me. Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't even know the first thing about me other than my name is Sarah Jacobs and I'm a hunter, and even then half of that's only true!<br>"Well riddle me this little miss Sunshine, you're what 22, 23-?"  
>"21" I corrected him. He paused, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly before continuing<br>"huh, 21. So what, I'm guessing that you've been on a handful of hunts, so your new to this whole feel, without doubt you wouldn't understand- " I let out a laugh and leant in  
>"Understand? Honey, I was hunting way before you even finished school. I've seen things that you still call legends and myths, my body and life in general is a whole mixture of battle scars and pain. So don't you tell me that I don't understand"<br>There was an eerie silence in the room. I couldn't believe that I just did that, I never vent….i rant on a daily basis, but never open up so abruptly and forcefully like that to anyone for that matter. Dean lifted his hands in surrender without saying a word and drank his beer. I looked at the time, it was already 3:15am and right now felt like a perfect time to exit via stage left.  
>"It's getting late" I said while I slammed my computer shut, not wanting to look at Dean. But I could feel him watching me like a hawk.<br>"Yeah, I guess"  
>"I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a swift look at let myself out. Practically running to my room, I slammed my door shut and leant against it, closing my eyes. <em>What the hell are you doing Sophie? This is not natural. You need to leave, trust me it will be safer for both you and them<em>  
>"Trust you huh?" I began to hit my head repeatedly against the door " Funny cause a couple of hours ago you were so frickin keen on giving in and telling them everything" I slide down and sat on the ground cross legged and sighed. I was talking to myself, a strong sign of entering a delusional state. Usually for me that meant much needed sleep but I didn't think I could get any with all these thoughts racing through my head. I gritted my teeth and sighed one more time before walking into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. My blonde curls were tied up in a ponytail and there were sure signs of bags under my hazel eyes. I pursed my lips as I scanned my body. I was always a lean person, one might say I've got the 'curves in all the right places'. I splashed face with some water, letting the makeup smudge into my face. Dad always told me that I looked so much like Mum and God I hoped he was right. I longed for a piece of something from my family, not just the Winchester name and every time he told me, it felt like that was my piece. I like I was meant to belong in that family cause I had my mother's hair and her eyes. I shook my head while I considered the stupidity of that thought and changed into a shirt and shorts, slumping into bed. I was so not keen to see what was going to happen tomorrow with Dean. <p>


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**Hey guys, just a small warning here, I kinda changed Charlie's story of her ex boyfriend and all that cause it didn't really fit into what I wanted to happen in the end.. so yeah! Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

We were on our way to Fort Wayne. The boys had offered me a ride in their impala but no way was I going to leave my baby in a parking lot for her to fend for herself. I could never abandon her. After all the constant changes in my life, nothing was ever permanent, but my girl, yeah she was the only thing that stuck by me. And besides, I was desperate for an escape plan from Dean after last night. I followed their car all the way, with a couple of stops here and there but with Dean's driving, my initial estimate for our arrival time was cut short by a solid 3 hours. 

"Man you drive fast, I mean I usually never follow the road rules but you, wow" I had just gotten out of the car and walked over to the boys. They were wearing black suits while I wore a very business –styled skirt with a white blouse. We all walked into the Fort Wayne Police Department and were met by the Detective. Undoubtedly, he immediately gave me a once over as soon as we walked in to which I rolled my eyes and followed the boys' lead.

"I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that. Now everybody with few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder- that one still gets me"  
>We were sitting in his office as the detective began to explain to us the case.<p>

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked

"You kids said you were reporters?" The detective asked. Sam looked down at his notes,

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests and dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of her march 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife" I still couldn't believe how good Sam was to find out all that information. Once he heard the name, he whipped out his computer and typed away for a solid hour till he got results. I made a mental note to ask him to show me how master that.

"That's right" The detective nodded  
>"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened" The detective hesitated for a second before answering<br>"Well it is how it is, I guess". Dean caught my eye and suddenly we were both thinking the same thing. This guy was lying. It was time to pull out my age-out tricks. I leant in closer and crossed, my legs, revealing more of my thigh as a spoke sweetly.  
>"Sir, couldn't you just help us out, please?" The detective eye's flashed down to my leg and then smiled. He got up and turned our back to us as he opened a filing cabinet. Sam and Dean both looked at me, with signs of amusement on their faces. I simply smiled and shrugged my shoulders in a 'what can I say, im amazing' way and regained my composure just as the detective sat down.<p>

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opened the file and pulled out the same picture that I had found on the computer, "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah" we answered

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer" He stated.  
>"You know who it was?" Sam asked. The detective sighed and turned to Sam<br>"Not for sure But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson", He pulled out a picture of Trevor Sampson and handed it to Dean "I think he cut her up real good."  
>"Now why would he do something like that?" I asked<p>

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair"

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.  
>The detective frowned, "Its hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional. But we could never prove it. No prints, no witnesses"<br>"The guy was meticulous" I spoke deep in thought.

"Is he still alive?" Sam asked.  
>"Nope. If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could"<p>

"Where is she buried?" I thought of getting to the point. The faster we found the body, the faster we can burn it and the faster I would be out of this town and gone.

"She wasn't. She was cremated" My shoulders fell slightly. _Dammit! Looks like I wont be leaving anytime soon_

"What about the mirror? Its not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" Dean asked  
>"No, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago"<br>"Do you have the names of her family by any chance?"

"That was a sly move back there" Sam stated as we walked back to our cars.  
>"Why thank you, I must say I do pride myself in having a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to making people talk"<p>

"And let me guess, not all of them were as pleasant as that one back there?" Dean asked

"Jees boys, I've been here like a week and I already feel like you know me too well" I smiled cheekily as I got into my car, slamming the door shut.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks."

"So?" Dean asked as Sam hung up. We were sitting at a cheap tavern whilst trying to track down the location of Mary's mirror.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" I asked as I took a bite from my burger.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow" We all sat in silence for a minute trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

"Hey isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam answered, deep in thought

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit?" I asked trying to piece this all together "But how does that explain how she could move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it" Dean suggested  
>"Great, like I need any more back luck in my life" I muttered. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we ate our food.<p>

"So Sarah, where did you hunt with our dad?" Sam asked with a look of curiosity on her face. I paused and looked up. _Shit I haven't thought of a cover story_.  
>"Oh um, yeah it was a poltergeist haunting this house of a young family. I was still kinda new to this whole hunting thing and John gave me a hand" I tried to make the story sound pretty legit without it looking like something I just picked out of my ass.<p>

"Where?" Dean eyed me. I wasn't fully sure that Dean believed my story, I could tell Sam did but Dean, yeah he was a hard one to please. I panicked and picked the first place that came to my head  
>"Omaha, years back" <em>Omaha? Yeah Sophie, you really out did yourself.<em>  
>"Years back eh? you must have been really young…?" Dean's eyebrows raised dramatically. <em>Shit, be calm, be calm, play dumb<br>_"Ah-" Just as I spoke my phone rang, "Saved by the bell" I muttered low under my breath as I reached for my phone in pocket. As soon as I saw the caller ID, a look of concern washed over my face. "Its charlie"

We raced back to Charlie and took her to our motel room. Dean and I covered all the mirrors and reflections with sheets while Sam sat next to Charlie, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey its ok. Hey you can open your eyes Charlie. It's ok, all right?" Charlie who was sitting with her head on her knees slowly looked up. I went and sat beside her.  
>"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you. "<p>

Charlie let out a sob, "But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die aren't I?"  
>"No, no. Not anytime soon" Dean came and sat beside me, his eyes fixed on Charlie<br>"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Charlie looked up at Dean  
>"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it"<br>"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…something dark. Can you tell us about it?" Charlie paused and looked at Dean. Her eyes then shifted to mine and I smiled sympathetically at her and nodded. She took a breath before continuing  
>"I had this boyfriend. He was good to me. But he kind of scared me too, you know? He was sort of the jealous type. But I had also gotten into this thing with another guy I knew. It went on for some time and I fell in love with him. But I could never tell my boyfriend cause I was too scared. But one night, he caught us. And we went off, like crazy off. He said, he told me that if ever was to see him again, he was going to put a bullet in his head and kill him, so I stayed away to protect him. But one day, I just needed to see…. Anyway he found out about the visit and next thing I knew it was on the news. "Local teenager dead" and I knew, I knew who killed him. It was my fault, how could I be so selfish? It was all my fault. I should have…" She couldn't go anything further and put her face back on her knees, crying. I sighed and patted her back gently.<p>

"I'll stay here with Charlie, I guess you too should go and find out where the hell this mirror is" I turned to Dean.  
>"Yeah" Sam nodded and they both left. I waited till they left before comforting Charlie.<br>"Hey Charlie, you know it's gonna be ok. I promise."  
>She pulled her head out of her knees and looked at me "How can you promise something like that?"<br>"Because, its what we do. Sam, dean and I. We fight these things everyday of our lives. We will find a way to end this all." Charlie nodded slowly and smiled.  
>"Thank you," I simply smiled at her and we sat in silence for a minute.<p>

"Hey Sophie," Charlie began, "Why exactly can't I call you by your real name? You never really explained that to me" I let out a laugh and looked down

"Yeah I figured that question would come around sometime. Um, well I can't really tell you too much but long story short, they are my brothers."  
>"Your brothers?" Charlie sat up abruptly<br>"Yeah. But they don't know that, yet. I just need some more time before I drop the bombshell on them" Charlie slumped back against the bed and sighed  
>"Huh, looks like my life isn't the only complicated one here"<br>"ha! Yeah join the club. So please, it's Sarah ok? I don't even know if I am doing the right thing or not but-" I sighed. We sat there for another 45 mins and talked, mostly to keep her distracted from the fact that the chick who had a habit of scratching people's eyes out was after her. Finally the boys came back and we told Charlie to phone her parents telling them that she was sleeping over at a friend's house before driving off.  
>"So we were thinking that it might not be enough to just smash that mirror" Sam was filling me in on their thoughts while we drove there.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it"<p>

"Well how do you know its gonna work" Dean looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Well we don't, not for sure anyways" I nodded

"Although there is one problem, who's gonna summon it and potentially run the risk of dying?"

"I will," We all turned to Sam with our eyebrows raised. Dean slowed down and pulled the car over. I could tell that this was gonna end up in some argument.

"You know what that's it, This is about Jessica, isnt it-?"  
>"Yep my cue to leave" I figured that my company wasn't really needed here so I got out the car and walked to the nearest tree for shade. I began pacing around and my mind started to race. <em>This isnt right, I have secrets, secrets they wouldn't dream of. Well for starters the whole situation with my brothers…but it isnt really her type of case….although I am pretty much ultimately responsible for their deaths, me being her alone puts them in danger of dying any second….Mary doesn't exactly see shades of grey, any secret involving a death is good enough for her. And Charlie's case, it was pretty similar to mine in more ways than one. <em> I paused and looked back at the car, I could hear the muffled voices of Sam and Dean still arguing. I took a deep breath and got back in the car.

"-Well you shouldn't blame yourself, there's nothing you could have done"  
>"Guys" I butted in but they ignored me<br>"Dean I could have warned her "  
>"Hey" I tried to get their attention again<br>"About what? You-  
>"GUYS!" they both stopped and turned to me<br>"I'll do it"  
>"You?" Sam asked<br>"Yeah me- you got a problem with hearing or something? There is no use in both of you arguing over it. I can do it"

"You have a secret, a dark enough secret?" Dean asked. I sighed and looked out the window

"Yes, although its slightly different from the previous victims" Sam went to open his mouth to object but I cut him off "BUT, it involves a death, or a possible death- it's…complicated but the point is, Mary only looks at it in black and white, my secret will be enough"

"No, I don't like it, It's not gonna happen, forget it. I'll do it" Sam shook his head

"Sam, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? I'm going to do this, just..please"


	8. Showtime

It was night time and we were all standing outside the Mirror shop. We got out all the tools needed and ran up to the door. I pulled two bobby pins out of my hair and picked the lock to let us in.  
>"Nice" Sam smiled<br>"Yeah, you learn a thing or two from other hunters when you go from place to place frequently"  
>We all looked around the store, man this place was packed with mirrors.<p>

"Huh, Well… that's just great" Dean began to walk around with the picture of Mary's dead body and the mirror.

I let out a laugh "Well what did you expect? Massive neon arrows pointing to the mirror with a sign above saying 'Bloody Mary's mirror. Please take a swing at it but be careful she doesn't scratch your eyes out" I could hear Sam laughing at my sarcasm from somewhere in the shop.

"Well it couldn't hurt…" Dean muttered. A solid 10-15 minutes passed before we starting considering other alternatives.

"Maybe they've already sold it?" Sam asked

"No, I don't think so" We both followed Dean's voice to find him standing in front a mirror, comparing it to his picture. It was an exact match. Dean turned to me, raising his flashlight to my face

"You sure about this?" I level his with my own flashlight and smiled

"No, but do we have a choice?" I took a deep breath and stood directly in front of the mirror

"Bloody Mary….. Bloody Mary" I looked at Sam who handed me the crowbar and braced myself "Bloody Mary".

All of a sudden, we could see a light coming through the store.  
>"I'll go check that out. You guys stay here. Sarah be careful" I grip the crowbar tighter as my eyes darted from place to place looking for this son-of-a-bitch. We could hear Dean's voice in the distance speaking to the police cops. Suddenly I saw her in a mirror and I smashed it with all the force I could muster. But that didn't stop her, she darted to another mirror which Sam smashed. We both held our crowbars tight, waiting for her. We could hear Dean in the distance and a couple of bangs and hits here and there and a final<br>"Sammy! Get your ass here!" from Dean  
>"I better go and help him out" Sam said hesitantly "Will you be alright?"<br>"I'll be fine," I answered, my eyes not moving from the mirror  
>"Ok, be careful"<br>"Wasn't planning to" I muttered sarcastically and shifted my hands slightly as Sam left.  
>"Come on, come into this one" I muttered, standing directly in front of Mary's mirror. But something was wrong, my reflection, it was like it had taken a mind of its own. My reflection was smiling at me and lowering hermy crowbar- things that I clearly wasn't doing at that moment. All of a sudden I began to lose breath, it was like I couldn't breathe at all. I tried to scream but not voice was coming out. I felt a trickle of fluid come from my eyes and touched it, it was blood. I collapsed to the floor and dropped my crowbar.  
>"You never told them the truth-who you really were. You're the danger to them. You're the reason that they will be killed and you took the chance to stop it but now, you let your selfish ways come first, putting them in more danger than before. They will die because of you, they will die!"<br>I felt defenseless, I couldn't stop my reflection from saying all those things, but somewhere deep down I knew her/my words were true, and it hurt more to believe that than to have my eyes bleed out. All of a sudden my reflection was smashed into little pieces and I began to gasp for air.  
>"Sarah, Sarah!" Dean crouched beside me, holding my head<br>"I'm Ok" I managed to speak those 2 words during my gasps for air.  
>"God, are you ok?" Sam asked me as he looked at my eyes<br>Now returning to a somewhat state of normalcy, I replied "Yeah, I'll be fine, Let's go."  
>"Come on" Dean grabbed my arm and threw it over his neck and Sam did the same with my other and we began to walk out but something stopped us, a noise. We all slowly turned around and saw Mary crawling out of her mirror. Her body was like a flickering projector and she began to walk on the broken glass towards us. We all crashed to the floor as our eyes began to bleed. I searched around helplessly for something, anything to use as a defense mechanism but the pain from my eyes was too much to bear. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dean grab a nearby mirror and shine it straight in Mary's face revealing her reflection.<p>

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" We could hear her reflection speaking to Mary in a hoarse voice. Mary began to choke and reach out helplessly. Her body began to disintegrate and melt down into a pile of sticky blood. Dean then throws down the mirror and it breaks into little pieces. We all start to gasp for breath as the curse was broken.

"Hey guys?" Dean asked  
>"Yeah?" Sam answered<br>"This has got to be a like…what? 600 years of bad luck?" We chuckled weakly  
>"Yeah give or take a few years" I replied with a smile, "Alright let's get out of here"<p>

The next day we drove Charlie back to her house.  
>"So this is really over?" She asked<br>"Yeah, its over" Dean nodded  
>"Ill walk you up" I smiled and we got out and started to walk.<br>"Charlie" Sam called out, we stopped and turned around to Sam "His death… you really should forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it…bad things just happen." I paused and considered his words, maybe he was right? Maybe what I'm doing now, running away would never really stop the yellow-eyed demon from finding them? I shook the thoughts out of my head as Charlie smiled weakly at Sam and walked up to the house.

"So this is where I leave you. No more psychotic women gonna come after to you now" I smiled. She laughed softly and gave me a hug  
>"Thank you, for everything. I really appreciate it" I nodded in acknowledgement and turned to walk back to the car.<br>"Oh hey Sophie," She called out just loud enough so that I could hear her. I turned my head towards her "Good luck, with everything" I smiled back at her  
>"Thank you," and turned to walk back to the car and the boys who looked away all too quickly. It took no genius to know that they had watched that scene play out. I got into the car and leant my head back, closing my eyes as we drove off<p>

"So, Sarah, what did she say?" I opened one eye and looked at Dean's eyes in the rear-view mirror  
>"Nothing, nothing important" We drove in silence for the rest of the ride back to the motel and I headed straight to my room with the excuse of 'needing to have a shower'. I walked over to my bed and collapsed straight on it. I needed to think, re-assess my situation. <em>What the hell am I going to do now? Do I tell them the truth or run away? I've been running for too long, I can't keep this up anymore<em>. I opened my eyes and reached down my shirt to grab my necklace. I pulled it out and examined it. It was 3 three dog tags, one read '_Samuel Winchester', _the other read '_Dean Winchester' _and the last one was mine, '_Sophia Winchester' _. I ran them through my fingers and closed my eyes, letting my mind flash back to that night.


	9. Moment of truth

_10 years ago  
>I waved Dad and Dean goodbye and stayed in Sam's arms as they left. I hated seeing them leave cause I was scared that they would never come back. And now that Dean was starting in the 'family business' that made me more scared for their lives. Sam led me back in and we sat down watching some Looney Tunes and eating out favorite cereal.<br>"Sammy, what happens if they don't come back?" I asked Sam. He turned to me and nudged me slightly_

"_They will, Sophie, they always do. Don't think like that. Dad can do anything and Dean will be fine with him. " I nodded and we turned our attention to the T.V.  
>"When will you leave to hunt?" I asked again.<br>"Boy you ask way too many questions Sophie." He laughed "When I'm a little bit older, I guess. But definitely not until I know you will ok by yourself."  
>"What are you talking about! I'll be fine, I can take care of myself" I sat up.<br>"Of course you can, I've seen you shoot before and you're really good" He leant in "Sometimes even better than Dean but don't tell him that" I laughed and leant against his shoulder. Soon it became darker and later and we both went to bed. Sometime through the night, I heard a noise downstairs. I got and sneaked into Sam's room to see him fast asleep. I immediately ran downstairs thinking it was Dad and Dean back home from their trip but saw no-one. All of a sudden I felt an eerie sense wash over me. I decided to run up to Sam but as I turned I came face to face with a man. I smelt the sulfur and I knew exactly what it was, demon. He didn't look like any other demon I had heard of, he looked like a silhouette but his eyes, his eyes were yellow. I took a step back but he lunged down to me and grabbed hold of my shoulder  
>"Shhhh, its alright. I' m not going to hurt you" He whispered<br>"What do you want?" I asked with all the fierceness and bravery I could muster.  
>"You, your brothers, your father" He replied<br>"They aren't here, they have gone away on a hunt and I don't know when they will be back. So you better leave now before I kill you" He simply looked at me and laughed  
>"Oh Sophia, I admire your bravery, I really do. But you can't lie to me. I know that Sam is upstairs peacefully sleeping and now click of my finger can change that" He leant in closer to me with his fingers in the air "But I won't hurt him, well not yet" I gasped.<br>"Why? Why are you here? What do you want with me?"  
><em>_"Well, I'm going to use you as bait. Wanna know how I'm going to do that?" The man's voice questioned with glee, his yellow eyes starring at me, piercing my soul as I stood frozen in fear. He walked towards me and I staggered back with caution. He bent down to level my height" I'm going to take you, keep you captive and use you as bait to trick your brothers into finding you. And then when the time is right, slowly and painfully slice your throat let you bleed out in front of them as they cry out to you helplessly and then kill them myself." I gasped. The yellow-eyed man smiled and leant into her ear and whispered, " But here's the best part of the plan, you will never see it coming." I looked at him in horror and he smiled and walked out the door leaving my petrified self in shock._

I opened my eyes and looked down at the dog tags in my hand and sighed. I had to leave. I can't keep putting their lives in danger. It was a miracle that the yellow-eyed demon hadn't found me already but I couldn't push my luck. At least I got time to spend with them, even though they had no clue who I was. I slowly got up and threw my stuff into my duffle bag and walked over to their door. I stood outside their room and hesitated before knocking. I heard the door unlock and I walked in but instead I was met with two guns pointed at me. I lifted my hands in surrender.  
>"Why the change of heart?" I asked. I could feel my gun inside my back pocket but I estimated the time I pulled it out between the time they both pulled the trigger would be too close so I dismissed that idea.<br>"I had a little chat with my friend Bobby about my dad and asked him to do me a favour. Ask around for a Sarah Jacobs and if anyone knows who she is. Turns out Sarah Jacobs died, ten years ago." I dropped my shoulders. _Ah shit. _Dean cocked his gun as he spoke again " So you've got 30 seconds to tell me who the hell you are you son of a bitch or I will put a round through your heart". I looked at Sam and his eyes were filled with hate. I sighed.  
>"Ok ok, can we just lower the guns at least? None of them moved their guns. "Ok fine…" I took a step towards them and they took a step back. "OK! My name is not Sarah Jacobs, you are right. But I'm not someone dangerous either. "<p>

"How did you know so much about us? Who are you working for?"  
>"I'm not working for anyone"<br>"Liar" Sam spat out.  
>"Im not lying. It's just you probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you "<br>"Oh yeah, try us" I paused  
>"Ok lady, in case you haven't noticed we are the ones here with the guns not you, you so better do as your told before we start shooting"<br>"Sophia, " They both looked at me in the eye "My name is Sophia…Winchester"


	10. I'm sorry, whats your name?

There was an eerie silence that took over the room. No-one moved, no-one spoke, we just stood there in silence…well I was waiting for them to say something but gathering from their vacant expressions they were in shock. Dean took two quick steps towards me and pointed his gun right up to my chest and spoke

"Huh, nice try, but my sister is dead" He then attempted to take a swing at me but I ducked and ran to the other side of the room. Sam still had his gun on me.

"No, NO She's-I'm not dead! And I'm not anything supernatural either. Sam already soaked me with Holy Water" I picked up the closest silver knife "And I can touch silver. Listen to me. I'm not a shapeshifter or a demon or a ghost. Yes I disappeared but I didn't die, I survived and this whole meeting or whatever- it was purely coincidental. I only posed at 'Sarah Jacobs' because I didn't think you guys were ready to know who I really was and obviously" I pointed at their guns "You aren't "

"You're lying" Sam said. I started panic, I wasn't getting through to them and who knew how long I had to convince them before they did something drastic and _actually _killed me.  
>"I'M NOT LYING!" I paused and took a deep breath to calm down. "My name is Sophia Mary Winchester. I was born on the 6th August 1986 in Lawrence, Kansas."<br>"You could have gotten that information from anywhere and anyone" Sam spat out  
>"When I was 6 years old, I fell down some stairs and my arm was sliced deeply by one of dad's hunting knives and I got this scar" I lifted my sleeve of my right hand and pointed to the a long thin lined scar. "When I was 8, dad took me out with you guys for my first shooting practice and I managed to 9 out the 10 cans standing, better than even you Dean. When I was trying to cook for the first time, you Sam, you came in and got angry at me and tried to turn off the cooker and burnt yourself on your palm and that's how you got that burn mark. You didn't talk to me for days after that"<p>

I pointed at his palm and gave him a weak smile. His eyes travelled down to the burn mark and I could see his grip on the gun loosen ever so slightly. I was getting through to him. I kept plucking memories from my mind and used them to prove who I really was "Dean, we used to gang up on Sam and play practical jokes on him and Dad used to pound us for it" and turned to Sam "And when they went on hunting trips, we used to watch Looney Tunes and eat dry cereal. And one night, you told me that only time you would start hunting would be when you knew that I was going to be ok." I could feel a single tear fall down my cheek. I saw Sam's eyes instantly fill with sorrow but when I looked at Dean, his face was hard as a rock. I knew that there was one more thing that I could use to show them who I really was. I removed my necklace and threw it at Dean. He caught it and examined it. "The night I left, I stole yours and Sam's away so I had something of you both with me". Keeping his eyes on me, Dean threw the necklace over the Sam who ran it through his fingers. When he looked up at me, his eyes were filled with shock and sadness.

"Sophie-" I heard the distress in his voice and I tried to take a step towards him but Dean raised his gun higher and began to speak.  
>"Ok you want me to believe you, then tell me something, something that only Sophia and I would know. " I looked at Dean and paused. I needed something powerful, something sentimental, something that would really prove that I was his little sister. I could feel the tears streaming down but I just brushed them away and looked at Dean directly in the eye<p>

"It was your first hunt with Dad, you were 14/15 and I remember that you were so excited and nervous at the same time. I remember when you came back, you tried to put on a brave face telling us that it was the easiest thing you had ever done but I knew better. Late that night, I heard you sitting on the top step of the stairs and I came out to see what was wrong. You told me that it was the most scariest thing you had ever done and how you had nearly messed up bad. And then you told me that you didn't want this life to be the only thing in your life, like Dad. And I held your hand and I promised you that it was going to be ok because you had me, and Sam and we all were going into this hunting business together with Dad and you shouldn't be scared because we would have each others backs. And then I remember, you looked me in the eye and promised me that No matter what you would always be there to protect me and that I would never have to be scared cause nothing would harm me whilst you were there. "

There was moment of silence, a moment which felt like 3 hours to me. Dean's gun slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. I saw Sam's eyes dart from Dean to me. Dean placed his hands on his head and turned around before walking out the door and slamming it as hard as he could behind him. I ran up to Sam and hugged as tight as I could and cried in his shoulder. I was finding it hard to grapple with what just happened but I felt relieved and happy to an extent that this massive secret was lifted of me. I stayed in his arms for what felt like several minutes, I just didn't want to let go.

"I can't believe its you. You, Sophie Oh My God, you're alive" Sam exclaimed. I laughed and wiped away my tears and hugged him again. We sat down on the bed and he just continued to stare at me.

"All this time, you never once thought, you could….Oh my God"  
>"Surprise I guess is in order" I smiled back at him<br>" Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why did you leave? How did you survive? I don't understand ….all these questions" Sam said deep in thought.  
>"Look I will explain it, I promise I will but I want to wait till Dean comes back from where-ever he's gone. I'm not that keen on telling it twice, you know." Sam nodded and smiled back.<p>

We spent the rest of the night talking till 2:30 am. He told me the whole story about Jessica and College and how they searched for me endlessly after I left. He told me about constantly fighting Dad and just deciding to leave this whole business and he told me all about Dean, his devotion to Dad, his determination to always aiming to please him…everything. It felt good, really good just to talk, even if our topics weren't always sunshine and daisies.

"I blamed myself for your disappearance. I was the one in charge that night and I let you down and Dean and Dad. Dean and I got into a real bad scuffle, when we realised that you were probably dead somewhere. Dad kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but I knew, deep down I knew that if I had taken care of you that night, none of this would have happened."

"No- no-no please don't. It wasn't your fault at all. I'm sorry I left with no note, nothing whatsoever. I only did it to protect you. I'm sorry, please don't feel responsible, please" I pleaded.  
>"How can I? I was your older brother, I was responsible for you and I let everyone down."<br>"No- you _are_ my brother and I'm sorry but I-"

We heard the door shut and I looked up to see Dean. When Dean saw me, he looked the other way and turned to walk out the door.

"Please, don't leave Dean. Look I know you're pissed-"  
>"-Yeah like hell you do." Dean spat at me<br>"I didn't expect you to be ok with it from the start, the both of you. Hell I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that its been 10 years since I've seen you both. But you gotta let me explain, please. I didn't just leave for any reason"

Dean looked at me and then Sam  
>"Dude, come on." Sam said and Dean reluctantly walked over to the bed and sat down.<br>"Ok you want to explain. Sure, please, enlighten me"


	11. Story Time

**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for all of your alerts and reviews! I honestly didnt think this story would get too much attention but I was proved wrong! Um firstly I would like to say that i love getting reviews! Cause it makes me excited and it gives me motiviation to write better and more awesome chapters for this story! SO i think we all know the solution here: reviews= Quick updates and Kick ass chapters! So you know what to do Supernatural Fans :) I would love to hear what you think of Sophia and the whole situation. Drop me any quesitons. Let me know if I've done something wrong. Introduce yourself. Write me a letter, love song, poem WHATEVER! Any review is a good review :D . And secondly happy reading! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
>Note: I dont own Supernatural. If I did, I would be married to Dean and we could have extremely hot babies. That is all. <strong>

"Thank you" I said and paced the room while I spoke "Ok that night when you and Dad went on a hunt, I came face-to-face with the yellow-eyed demon" Sam sprung upright.

"What?" Sam demanded. I looked over at Dean. Nothing, no expression. His face was harder than stone although I did notice his palms forming a clenched fist. He was feeling something, he just wasn't willing to show it.

"Yeah well like I said, I had a good reason" I joked, "Anyway, you were sleeping Sam and I heard a noise downstairs. I thought it was Dean and Dad and when I went to check it out, he cornered me. He told me things, things about us, our family." I paused, leaning against the wall

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked slowly raising an eyebrow. It brought a great sense of relief to me that he was starting to accept it, even if his progress was slow.

"Um, no. Well" I began pacing again "See the thing is, he told me that he had plans for me"

"What do you mean plans? What kind of plans? What else did he say?" Sam bombarded me with all the questions catching me off guard.

"Woah, one question at a time Sammy. Um, well, he told me that I would be used as bait so that he could capture and kill you three. He told me that one day, he was going to take me and keep me, use me as bait to lure you guys and dad into some kind of trap. And then he was going to make you watch while he slices my throat before killing you both and dad. And the worst part of it was that I was never going to expect it"

I spoke at a quick pace. Truth was I just wanted to get this over and done with. The brothers sat there in silence, speechless. Dean sat there, shaking his head in his hands whilst Sam's hand was covering his mouth. I let the news sink in for a little longer before proceeding "That's why I left. At that time, I didn't know any better. I couldn't come to you guys or dad. What could you have done to make it better? And I didn't want to be the reason for my whole family to be slaughtered. So I knew, the only way to keep you alive was to be as far away from you as possible. So I stole some food, money, took your dog-tags and packed a bag and left."

"-We could have found a way" Dean murmured.

"Could have?" Dean looked up at me. "No Dean we couldn't have. What could we have possibly done? Out run the Demon? How many hunters have you heard of trying that and failing?"

"We could have fought it. Soph, we are hunters. ITS-WHAT-WE-DO! You could have stayed and come to one of us and we could have found a way to fight the demon" Dean argued back, raising his voice and standing up.

"Dean, this demon, its not like any other demons. It has yellow eyes for crying out loud. That alone should be a clear sign. Look the way it killed mum! He's powerful, even for us he's powerful. I panicked and left. I was trying to save my ass as well as all yours cause when you know that the demon who killed your own mother by sticking her on the fricken ceiling and setting her on fire is after you, it kinda freaks you out a bit!" Dean closed his mouth and accepted defeat by sitting back down.

"But I don't understand why you couldn't have left us a note explaining everything or something. Just a way of letting us know that you weren't lying in some ditch somewhere." Sam asked sincerely.

"Well I was kinda following the idea of 'what you don't know, can't hurt you'"

Sam shook his head and quickly followed with another question. "Ok but how did you survive? What did you do?"

"Um, well I started walking and I didn't stop for a couple of days unless it was for shelter. I used all the tactics Dad taught about survival and I managed for the first week. But I heard Dad talking to someone on the phone a couple nights back about a town called Minendale and a hunter's bar within. That was where I wanted to go. So I managed to get there and believe me it wasn't an easy task. I obviously attracted a lot of attention considering that I was a 11 year old girl in a bar. But I met this lady, she was a hunter. Elena Grace was her name, she had a family and they all were hunters. Elena kinda took me under her wing, taught me everything I needed to know, how to hunt. She was like a foster mum. I took the name of Sarah Jacobs after some preachers daughter's death was reported in some rural, cult newspaper." I added to explain the use of the pseudonym. "Anyway, I stayed with them and I started hunting that year. We roamed from place to place which was good cause I figured the more we moved, the harder it would be to track me down but not a day went by that I didn't wake up thinking about how you guys were and whether you were ok."  
>I stopped walking and sat down on the bed again "But all that changed 2 years ago. One night, I came back from a hunt to find Elena and the others, dead. I could smell the sulphur in the air and on their bodies and I knew it was a demon. From what it looked like, they put up a fight. I had no clue what to do so I fled, I ran, again. I wish I was there to help fight those monsters off, I could have saved them but-"<p>

"Hey, hey. You shouldn't blame yourself, its not your fault" Sam softly said as he place a hand on my back. I wiped the tears off my face. _Man I hate crying,_

"Wasn't it? Who knows whether that demon was yellow eyes or not, I didn't know and that was the worst part." I paused for a second before I heard Dean's voice

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, it was then that I realised something, I could never leave this, this hunting business." I saw Dean and Sam exchange a look but I continued "Because, well it will always follow me around, there is always something after us and you can either keep running away or fight it and man I was tired, so tired of running away. So I decided that I was going to fight this, I was going to find the Demon and I was going to kill it. So I became Sophia Winchester again and started looking for this son-of-a-bitch. I also picked up different cases here and there and that's how I ran into you guys."

I stood up and paced around for a second, giving the guys a minute to soak it all in.

"So? What now?" Sam asked, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed and rubbed my forehead

"Now we go our separate ways and never look back" I turned around and faced the wall.

"WHAT?"

I turned back to face them and their stunned faces.

"Haven't you been listening to what ive just said? The only reason yellow eyes hasn't found me OR killed you is because I've been moving from place to place. He's still out there and he's still a pissed off demon with a psychotic mind. If I stay with here with you guys, we might as well shoot ourselves with our own guns cause trust me, that would be a much less painful way of dying compared to what the demon has in stall for us."

"But you can't leave, we just found you! I'm not gonna let that happen Sophia" Sam pleaded taking a step closer to me.

"Believe me, I don't want to go. But I cant stay, with a conscience heavy as mine, I cant stay knowing that any day, we're gonna be swept off our feet and dragged to hell all because I decided to put myself first and stay with you guys." I took the necklace out of Sam's hands and put it back on. "I'm sorry".

I looked at Dean who stared right back at me in the eyes with his jaw clenched. There a minute of silence which I decided to break purely for the reason that it was nearly 3 in the morning and if I was gonna leave the next day and drive for hours, I was gonna need some sleep.

"Look, its getting late," I picked up my keys and started for the door when Sam stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He demanded

"To my room, to sleep…..and pack cause tomorrow" I reached around him and grabbed the door handle and with a firm voice I spoke "I'm leaving". As I walked out I tried to cover the tear falling down my cheek subtly although I had a feeling that it didn't go unnoticed by Dean's piercing eyes.


	12. Heads or Tails?

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews! It made me happy! Well heres another chapterfor you to enjoy! And please Review! Tell me whether I've got the characters of Sam and Dean down right cause I think thats something that I worry about a lot! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me if you love it or hate it! Thank you!**

**Happy reading **

**Dean's POV (written in 3****rd**** person- I don't know why, just roll with it)**

Dean saw Sam shut the door and turn to face him. Everything seemed to be a blur to him, he couldn't even string together a proper sentence without choking up so he knew staying quiet while she was around was best. _'She's alive.' _That was only the thought that ran through his head. He could see Sam pacing the room and speaking to him but he wasn't listening. He still couldn't believe that he saw his sister in flesh and blood today. Hell he just worked a case with her for a week! Getting his act together as best as he could, both Sam and Dean attempted to do perform the various routines such as checking the salt line, making up some salt round but their efforts were pointless as their minds, Dean's especially couldn't stay on the task. He was too busy mulling over what just happened.

_Of course I don't want her to leave. I mean she does make a point to an extent but I can't let her go. Not now that I know that she's alive.' _

A solid 20 minutes passed before Dean had finally had enough. Taking his jacket off and throwing it on the bed, Dean walked straight out of the room and towards Sophia's, leaving Sam's questioning look following him out the room.

**Sophia's POV **

I heard someone knock at the door vigorously. My first instinct was to grab my gun, when I heard Dean's voice calling out my name on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door

"Look Dean-" But Dean walked passed me and entered my room "Why please, come in," I muttered under my breath as I swung the door shut.

"We need to talk" Dean said plainly  
>"Yeah I figured considering you did storm out without giving me the chance to"<p>

Dean stood there in silence before abruptly pulling me into a tight hug. I closed my eyes but the tears kept coming. _Man this is a really emotional day _. I could feel my shoulder getting slightly damp. Finally after several minutes, we pulled apart and sat on my bed but he never bothered to let go of my hand.

"You can't go Soph" Dean said

"Dean, I can't stay" I pressed "And you know why"

"Sophia, you're not listening to us, We can protect you and ourselves. All three of us are very capable hunters, once we find dad we can find a way to kill it." I opened my mouth to speak but Dean cut me off

"Don't you want to stay with us? With your family? Didn't you tell us that you were tired of running? Don't run away, fight with us. You told me all those years ago that we would have each others backs, so why don't you believe that yourself?"

"Dean, its not as simple as that! It's not like I can switch off my mind when every part of it is screaming out at me. It's this inner battle that I'm constantly having."

"So then choose us, don't choose a life of solidarity" I paused and sighed looking away. We were going in circles. But I knew he was right, god dammit, I knew he was right. _Why do I have to choose solidarity? Being alone sucks balls. And how greater are the chances of being found if I stay with them? Okay he would definitely find me sooner. But, we are going to look for Dad….and Dad is looking for the demon, and we will be keeping out for any leads on this sucker…well I know I will…. _I couldn't believe what I was thinking, I was actually believing that this might work.

"Look, give me some time, I need to think." I told Dean which was partly true but more because I wanted him to get off my case.

"Ok" Dean nodded and stood up to leave. Before he walked out the door, he turned back to me

"oh and in the morning, I better not wake up to find you gone. Cause if you do bail out on us, I'm gonna find you and drag you back"

I laughed  
>"I'd wish you luck, but I'm pretty amazing at hiding. I mean ive done it for the past 10 years after all. But I'll be here" I promised<p>

Dean smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I face-planted onto my bed and dramatically sighed. _Man I live a hard life. _I didn't get any sleep what-so-ever cause I was too busy figuring out what the hell to do with my life. I walked from side to side of my room, layed on the floor, made myself a coffee, curled up in a corner, took a shower, sharpened my knives and even made some salt rounds. I did everything and anything to make myself think but for once in my life, my brain stopped working.

"Looks like the luck from smashing those mirrors is starting to rub off on me" I said to myself

Finally I did the unthinkable. I always make my own choices. I'm not some coward who takes the back seat and lets someone else make my own decisions, especially not fate. But that night, I cheated on my morals with the absurd. Flipping a coin. Yes, I left one of the most important decisions of my life in the hands of a mangy, sly, tiny quarter.

"Ok, just this once. I mean I have no other choice, it's killing me! I'm sure my morals will understand" I said to myself jumping on the spot like I was getting ready for running a race. I checked the time, it was 4:00am. "Ok, ok, ok, ok. Are you ready Sophia…of course you're not ready, you are playing the frickin game of heads and tails to decide the path of your life you indecisive bitch." I took a deep breath in and looked at the quarter "Heads I stay, tails I go- best out of three". I closed my eyes and flipped the coin. I caught it and opened my eyes

"Tails….ok its just the first flip" I closed my eyes and flipped again

"Heads" I sighed "Oh my god! What are the chances? Seriously man, eff my life!" I closed my eyes again and took in the deepest breath I could muster "Here we go" I whispered and flipped the coin. I caught the coin but I didn't need to open my eyes to know what it was. I already knew cause I could feel the inscriptions and patterns under my finger of the side of the coin but I opened my eyes just to double check. I sighed and dropped my shoulders

"Well, it is what it is."


	13. Que Sera Sera

**HEY! OK last chapter for this story! Please tell me if you liked it and whether i should continue! REVIEW IT PLEASE! :D  
>Happy reading :)<strong>

I managed to get a least an hour worth of shut eye before I heard my alarm go off. I got dressed and went straight for some coffee for the three of us down in the tavern. As I walking back to my room, I saw Sam and Dean standing at my door about to knock on it.

"Hey" They both turned and saw me walking towards them with three cups of coffee "Coffee anyone?"

"Thanks" I gave them their cups and opened my door and we all walked in. Immediately I saw their eyes dart to the packed bags near the door.

"Wait" I said getting in before they started asking any questions "Sit down" I pointed to the couch. Once again I started to pace the room. I figured this was just a habit, something I did every time I want to think. They sat silently there waiting for me to make the first move. I finally stopped and faced them.

"Ok, if I stay-" I saw their faces break into massive smiles "Wait, just listen. If I stay, its going to be hard, we are gonna have to watch our backs-"

"Even more than we already do?" Dean asked, grinning. _Honestly am I the only one here who doesn't find this to be a joyful event?_

"Yes, way more. And while we look for Dad, I'm still gonna look for any leads about this demon-"

"And we will help, we will" Sam said nodding. I paused and looked at them

"And you guys don't even know me. I mean a lot can happen in 10 years. So if you don't like what you see, well then that's your problem "

"We know enough, the rest, its just minor details" I stopped and looked at Dean

" but I don't even know if im doing the right thing here! This could easily be the worst decision imaginable"

"Honestly Sophie, We don't care" Sam said as he walked up to me and gave me a tight hug " I'm just so happy you're staying with us" I let out a laugh

"Yeah well it wasn't my decision technically" Sam pulled away from me and raised his eyebrows

"Well whose was it?" I pulled out the quarter from my pocket

"Seriously? You flipped a coin?" Dean let out a laugh

"Hey shut up" I pointed at him with a smile "I was desperate"

Dean raised his hands in surrender and shook his head and smiled

"Well shall we get going?" I asked. They both nodded at me

"Oh yeah, I think its best you get rid of you pathetic excuse of a car Soph cause honestly I can run faster on its best day" Dean smirked

"Hey don't hate on my baby. She may be a senior citizen but she still has it in her"

"It might be more convenient Sophie, " Sam reasoned

"Yeah maybe, but I don't care" I retorted. There was no way in hell they were going to convince me to let her go.

"Ok fine, well don't be asking us for a ride when your car decides to break down" Sam pointed out, walking towards the door

"Ok I accept self-destruction as a likely possible outcome BUT UNTIL that day, she will still be my one and only" I said following him out with my bags

"Hmm yeah keep telling yourself that kiddo" Dean winked as he ruffled my hair.

"Don't call me kiddo and DON'T ruffle my hair. I'm not 12 Dude" I slapped his hand away as I closed my door and smiled. This was it. It didn't seem that way at first, when Sam said it. But right now in this moment, I started to feel it. This was where I belonged.


	14. Bugs

Previously onFamily is the strongest Bond

"_Ok, if I stay-" I saw their faces break into massive smiles "Wait, just listen. If I stay, its going to be hard, we are gonna have to watch our backs-"_

"_Even more than we already do?" Dean asked, grinning. Honestly am I the only one here who doesn't find this to be a joyful event?_

"_Yes, way more. And while we look for Dad, I'm still gonna look for any leads about this demon-"_

"_And we will help, we will" Sam said nodding. I paused and looked at them_

"_And you guys don't even know me. I mean a lot can happen in 10 years. So if you don't like what you see, well then that's your problem "_

"_We know enough, the rest, its just minor details" I stopped and looked at Dean_

" _but I don't even know if im doing the right thing here! This could easily be the worst decision imaginable"_

"_Honestly Sophie, We don't care" Sam said as he walked up to me and gave me a tight hug ". This was it. It didn't seem that way at first, when Sam said it. But right now in this moment, I started to feel it. This was where I belonged. _

NOW

Ok well since my unexpected reunion with my brothers, Sam has taken a trip down memory lane, Dean faked his own death to escape several serious murder charges that were committed by a shape-shifter taking on his skin and I came face-to-face with the famous hookman whilst trying to save myself from being sliced into pieces. Oh and all the while we've been looking for any clues on finding our father and the demon.

Hmmm yeah not exactly a walk in the park, but then again since when does hunting demons and ghosts exactly go hand in hand with rainbows and unicorns? It's been weird living and hunting with them. Sam and Dean seem to be exactly the way I left them, only older and more tense. I've sorta been easing my way back into this life with them, you know having talks here and there, getting used to it all. It's all about the baby steps.

It was night-time and Sam, Dean and I were at a bar just taking a break from hunting. Well Dean and I were, hustling in fact. Sam just sat in a corner, huffing and puffing, looking for jobs. I already had a couple hundred in my pocket from winning a couple of poker games and Dean was in a game of pool against a guy who resembled a tank with every inch of his skin covered in tattoos. Honestly he looked like the type of guy who could really kick Dean's ass but hey it was a game of pool, there was money to win and we were going to win it at all costs.

So Dean and I decided to pull the age-old, classic trick: Dean would go into the game appearing drunk and start to bet. He would lose a couple of the games but he would keep betting giving the guy a false sense of security that he was actually going to leave the bar with tons of money. I then walk by and start to pay attention to what was happening in the game, routing for Mr. Tank, telling him which moves to play, what not to do, just throwing a couple of comments here and there being the trusty chick, sitting on the side-lines. Then I coax the big guy into throwing all of his money in the pot cause hey from his previous wins, it was clear that he wasn't going to lose and once he did, BAM! Dean would somehow magically sober up, kick this guy's ass and win all the money. It was a fail-proof, idiot-proof way to pick up a couple of bucks on the side, one that we both used a little too frequently. Yep , welcome to the Winchester Family. Of course there was the possibility that they would come after us once they realised what we actually did but they usually don't get any further than the parking lot before they are laying on the ground, unconscious and with a trail of blood dripping from their nose.

"Nice one Soph, poor guy, just stripped him of a couple grand" Dean laughed as he counted up his cash. I smiled back. I saw Sam standing beside the Impala reading a newspaper and sighed. It was hard to get Sammy to have a little fun unless he was seriously drunk and man I've tried. We walked up to the car, and Dean waved the stack of cash in Sam's face to get his attention

" You know, we could get day jobs once in a while" Sam said, not lifting his head from the newspaper

"Hunting's our day job. And they pay is crap" Dean replied as he fished for his keys.

"Yeah but hustling pool? Credit card scam? It's not the most honest thing in the world Dean." Dean turned to Sam

"Well lets see honest" He said and raised one hand, "Fun and easy" he raised another hand and attempted to balance them as scales but of course with dean 'Fun and easy' clearly outweighed 'honest' "Its no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do"

"Yeah well how we were raised was jacked" Sam replied.

"Oh come on Sammy, lighten up a little!" I nudged his shoulder. He turned and glared at me.

"Wow well you're just a bright, vibrant young man aren't ya?" I mumbled and continued to count the cash.

"New gig or what?" Dean asked

"Maybe, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma- not far from here. A gas company employee. Dustin Burwash supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-jakob" Sam read aloud

"Huh?" Dean cocked his head

"Human mad cow disease" Sam explained. My mouth formed a little 'oh' silently.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Sam and I paused and turned to Dean, raising our eyebrows.

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked. Dean was at a loss for words. I let out a cheeky smile.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less"

"Ok now that's weird" I nodded

"Yeah. Now it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier" Sam added

"All right. Oklahoma." The boys walked to the Impala while I got into the camaro.

Yeah, after much arguing and silent treatments, I still refused to give up my car. I mean they did present their arguments. It would save less on petrol, easier for us to travel and communicate, if we were in trouble we would find it hard to reach each other, blah blah blah. And they were pretty convincing, I'll give them that. But my car stuck with me with everyone else didn't. It was my best and only friend for a really long time and there was no way in hell I was going to let it go freely. I listened to my music freely and sang a-long. It was the first time in a really long time that I finally felt happy. But I couldn't help but feel guilty as well. I couldn't shake the thoughts that I should be focusing more on finding Dad and yellow eyes before it finds me. Sam called to tell me that they were heading to the Gas and power company building to interview some guys. It seemed like that job didn't need three people to do so I volunteered to find a motel and check us in. I headed to the closest motel but sat in my car for a few minutes, thinking about dad. I pulled out my journal from my bag. It was something I picked up from my father. He kept one, filled with different notes, dates and cases, practically everything he knew or encountered that was supernatural. I started mine when I was about 15. Elena really thought it was a really good idea, to keep everything organised but I personally did it to feel closer to my family. The way I saw it was the more I did things the Winchester way, the more I felt like a Winchester .

I was aimlessly flipping through my pages when I reached a page titled, 'John Winchester's number'. I could remember all those times I used to flip to this page and dial his number but I never had the guts to call. My finger hovered over the call button but never actually touched it. I picked up my phone and dialled it and for the first time in 10 or so years, I pressed 'call'. I carefully did pressed the phone to my ear as my stomach did some back flips. This would be the first time I would speak to my father since, well since I left so you could imagine my nerves. I thought about what exactly would go down in that conversation as the phone continued to dial, the best I could come up with was

_'Hey dad, remember me? Sophia? Your long lost daughter? Well I'm back ! I'm with Sam and Dean oh and remember the thing that killed mum? Yeah well that was a demon and well it kinda has this personal vendetta thing against me so if you could you know, CALL US, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you' _

I sighed and shook my head, not good enough. I was about to hang-up when I heard his voice on the other end

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can-"_

I sighed and hung up immediately, not wanting to leave a message. I just wanted him to know that I was alive, that I was ok. That me leaving all those years ago was not his fault. I just wanted to talk to him. I felt like a whiny 5 year old who was having a tantrum because she didn't get her favourite ice-cream flavour or something pathetic like that. Suddenly my phone began to buzz and I jumped in fright. _Was that dad calling me back?' _I instantly reached for the phone and answered

"Hello?" I spoke quickly

"_Woah Sophia, you alright? You're on speakerphone by the way" _It was Sam's voice. My chest fell a little bit and I sank back into the chair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are you?"

"_Heading back to the motel. We spoke to the a guy called Travis, he was onsite when it happened"_

_"_Oh, so what? Do we have an idea of what it could be?"

"_Hmm that's where it gets a little complicated. We went to the site and we found the hole where he fell in."_

_"_Ok, and what did you find in the hole?" I asked slowly

"_Beetles_" I heard Dean reply. I paused for a second, clearly confused

"Beetles? In a hole….in the ground….Wait I'm confused. That's shocking how_? What were they gettting at?_

_"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now its usually dead meat but-"  
>"How many did you find down there?" <em>I heard Dean ask

"_Ten" _Sam replied

_"Well I'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain" _Dean pointed out

"_Well, maybe there were more?" _Sam reasoned.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me. We need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before"

"_Well I know a good place to start. Soph can you meet us at the open house on Drainy Street?"_

_"_Open house? Let me a guess a free barbeque or drinks?" I joked

"_Hey it can't help to talk to the locals"_

"Yeah alright, I'll be there in 5" and then hung up.

I didn't have time to check us in so I just drove to where Sam and Dean were, getting there in about 5 mins to find a house surrounded by cars and a sign that read 'Open house'. The house was perfect, a little too perfect in fact. Freshly mowed lawns, perfect paint job- it all seemed too superficial to me.

"Hi I'm Sophia, I'm here for the open house?" I asked the man who opened the door when I knocked.

"Sure thing, the more the merrier. Are you looking to buy?" He asked with a smile as he led me through the house

"Yeah, my brothers and I have been thinking about it"

"Oh you're with the two gentlemen who arrived earlier"

"That's them" I replied.

"Oh well there are around here somewhere. Please grab a bite to eat. You'll soon find that we're all very neighbourly people."

I gave him a half-smile, it's the kind of thing I do when I have absolutely no idea what the hell to do or say. Sensing the awkwardness between us the guy smiled and excused himself.

I walked over and grabbed a bottle of water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a lady, she looked a little older than me and she introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Nicole" She held out her hand

"Sophia" I shook her hand

"New around here?"

"Very new, looking for a fresh start"

"Ah I see, I just moved her myself with my husband. Well you'll find that it's a very...nice place to live." I sensed her hesitation and frowned

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't feel the same way?" I asked her with a smile

"Well, I mean don't get me wrong, it's a nice place, the people are nice, its great." She then leaned into me and lowered her voice "But if you ask me, it's a little too stepford for my liking."

"Stepford? Huh, you don't say. You know I kinda agree with you. I mean I'm all for excitement and spontaneity and this just..". I trailed off. She nodded in agreement. I saw my brothers standing together and excused myself from Nicole and walked over to them.

"-Remind you of somebody?" I heard Sam ask as they both looked up at Larry's kid taking a beating.

"Dad never treated us like that….or from what I can remember" I responded, getting their attention.

"Well of course not to you, you were daddy's little girl and Dean was his good little soldier. But he was all over my case. Don't you remember?" Sam asked us both

"Well maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line" Dean replied. Sam scoffed at him

"Right. Right like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting"

"Hey, bowhunting is a very important skill" I pointed out. Sam just rolled his eyes at me. I could see where he was coming from though. Even back then, I saw the tension build up between the old man and Sammy. It really wasn't hard to miss.

"How was your tour?" Sam asked Dean

"Oh it was excellent. I'm ready to buy" Sam let out a laugh as I smiled. "But you might be onto something" Dean continued, "Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" I asked leaning in closer

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs" Sam verified

"More bugs" I shuddered at Dean's words. The one thing I absolutely hate is bugs, well that and yellow eyes, I mean they are practically at the same level. Way too creepy and crawly for me to handle. I would honestly rather take on a nest of vampires and a couple of ghost at the same time with my hands tied behind my back than be in a room full of bugs.

"Oh I forgot! You're completely weirded out by bugs aren't you?" Sam said when he noticed my reaction.

"That's putting it mildly Sammy, don't you remember how many times we'd find her standing on the bed, screaming at us to get rid of the spiders and other bugs she saw?" Dean started to grinned

"Shut up Dean. Do you think I've forgotten about your irrational fear of planes?" I saw Dean's smile vanish as we walked out of the open house

"Irrational? There's irrational about that. Planes crash and kill" Dean replied

"oh yeah, so do bugs!" I said defiantly. Both Dean and I saw Sam chuckling to himself at our pointless argument as we got to our cars.

"Oh what are you laughing about Sammy? I heard there was a showing of clowns at the local circus, wanna go?" I heard Dean laugh out loud as he saw Sam's smile instantly disappeared_. "Oh yeah, gotcha where it hurts Sammy!" _I smiled. I drove behind them for about 10 mins before I saw Dean jump out of the car and lift up the garage door of some empty house.

"WE'RE SQUATTING?" I called out from the car as they held up the door for me to park the car next to the Impala

"WHAT? I wanna try the steam showers" I scoffed and walked into the house. No doubt Dean jumped straight into the shower while Sam and I unpacked a couple of things from our duffel bags.

We started to research and legends and lore about killer bugs and received close to nothing. Usually I'm a pretty patient person but today was seriously not my day. We got nowhere with out investigations besides confirming the theory that Sam and _Dean do_ look like a gay couple, I reached out to dad for the first time and came back empty handed, I'm dealing with a case revolving around mother frickin bugs and on top of that, it has been raining the whole day! I was running on empty with my levels of patience and nice manners. An hour later Dean was still hogging the shower and man I was pissed. Come on guys! A girl has needs! I raced up to the bathroom door and started banging on it furiously until I heard dean's voice

"WHAT?"

"GET OUT!" I shouted back. He opened the door a fraction and stood there with his towel in his hair and one around his waist.

"The showers are awesome." He said

"Great, get out so I can get in" I snapped back

"Reow! Man the claws are finally out! Nah I think I'm gonna stay here for a little bit longer"

"Ok Dean Winchester, you get out of this bathroom right now or so help me god I will come in there and-"

"Guys" Sam ran up the stairs towards us. Interrupting me.

"What?" We both answered in unison although my voice sounded a little more pissed off.

"A police call came in on the scanner, someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on we gotta check this out." I groaned out loud. I was tired, sleepy and dirty and in a seriously pissed off mood. All I wanted was a frickin shower

"Ok fine but when we get back, the shower's mine."


	15. I spy a human skull

**Hey kids- I've started publishing again and I hope you're all enjoying it. Please review! I want to know your thoughts. Do you want more SophieXSam and/or SophieXDean?Tell me tell me tell me! What else do you want to see? Any suggestion is a great suggestion! Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own supernatural...and jared's body...ANNNDD jensen's beautiful face.**

Well pulled up to the house and got out of the car. We saw Larry talking to someone on the phone and walked over to him.

"Hello, You're uh back early" He said as he saw us

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood" Dead said as we saw two guys pull a stretcher out of the house with a white sheet covering a body.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Well a close friend of mine and his newly wed wife moved in recently, the were at the barbeque, you might have met them."

"Was the wife's name, Nicole?" I asked fearing the worst

"Yeah, that's her. Well she uh..passed away last night" I let out a deep sigh. I really liked her, she seemed real compared to all these fake bitches out here. I turned to Sam and Dean who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked as I regained my composure.

"I'm still trying to find out. I identified the body for the police cause her husband is out of town. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now"

"Sure, sure we'll get out of your way" Sam replied and we Larry excused himself from us.

"You know what we have to do right?" Dean turned to us

"Yeah get in that house and-"

'_Please don't say bugs, please don't say bugs, please don't say bugs'_ I kept repeating in my head

"-see if they have a bug problem " Sam said.

'_DAMMIT! He said bugs' _I sighed dramatically and reluctantly followed them to the side to the house. We jumped over the fence and entered through their window.

I saw the outline of her body spread across her bedroom carpet and sighed.

"Dammit" I muttered to myself.

"This looks like the place" Dean called out from the bathroom, I reluctantly drew my eyes away from the taped outline and walked towards Sam. Dean was crouching on the floor and picked up the towel from the ground. As he picked it up, a bunch of dead spiders fell to the ground.

"Spiders, From spider boy?" I remembered seeing Larry's kid carrying around a spider

"Matt" Sam corrected me, "Maybe".

We needed to talk to this kid alone so we figured the best way to do it was catch him straight after school.

"Ahh school, late nights, 1000 word essays, back when life was mildly easy and fun" Sam sighed leaning back in his seat. Dean turned and scoffed

"Well yeah for you Mr. Professor, my memories consist of girls and short skirts and a very..nice teacher who took a particular interest in my…... studies." Dean smirked. I looked at him from the back in disgust.

"What about you?" Sam turned in his seat and asked

"What school?" I shrugged, "It was a mixture of home schooling and going to actual schools. Although Elena made sure I stayed in one school for my whole final year so I could graduate"

"And you did?" Dean asked

"with flying colours" I grinned back

"Huh so maybe you do take after Sammy," He said and Sam let out a proud grin. We all saw the school bus come to a stop and Matt get off and start walking. He was stopped by an officer and they exchange some friendly conversation before Matt walked away.

"Wait a second, isnt his house that way?" Dean asked pointing in the complete opposite direction of where Matt was walking

"Yup" Sam answered

"So where the hell is he goin?" I asked. Sam and Dean both opened their doors to get out

"Wait!, guys wait!" I said

"What?" they turned and replied in unison

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. Had they not just seen the police officer?

"Um, what?" Dean asked

"Um, the police officer?" I said, mimicking his voice "Do you really think he wont follow us if he sees two fully grown men and one woman following a young boy into the woods?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. They both looked at me and then turned to each other and from the look on their faces , clearly had not realised that factor

"It looks like he isn't going to be moving anytime soon so ill head over and distract him while you sneak pass. I don't mind, trust me I wont be missing out on much other than a bunch of bugs" I got out of the car and shut the door

"Huh, sly move sophie" Sam called from the inside of the car. I doubled back and leant on the dean's open window, smiling

"Well it's a good thing I take after Dean as well" I saw Dean flash me a million- dollar smile and nudge Sam. I walked over to the police officer and devised a pathetic story about losing my way and began to distract him. As I did, I saw Sam and Dean swiftly get out of the car and walked into the woods. Ending my conversation quickly, I walked back to the car and waited for my brothers to come back. While I leant against the Impala, my phone began to ring

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetheart" _

"Bobby!" My face lit up. I only just got back in touch with my uncle Bobby. After I was on the road by myself I wanted to get back in touch with some people from my old life, besides my brothers and dad and well, Bobby was the first person that came into my mind. He was there at times when my own father wasn't. It may have been a long time ago but I could never forget the things he's done for me.

"_How are you doing? How are the boys?" _he asked

"I'm good. They're doing fine. We're caught up in a case in Oklahoma. Hey bobby, how did it go?"

"_What? You're impossible favour of locating your father? As I expected, no leads" _My chest fell, "_But to tell ya the truth, I'm not that surprised. This is John we're talking about, when he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. I'm sorry girl but that's the God honest truth" _I refused to admit it but I knew he was right.

"Yeah Bobby, No you're right, it was worth a try. Thank you anyway"

"_No worries sweetheart, say hello to the boys for me" _

_"_Will do"

"_And take care of yourself"_

_"_Always have Bobby" I smiled "Take care, bye"

As I got of the phone I saw Sam and Dean walk out the woods with Larry

"So?" I asked and Sam held up a human skull in front of me

"Oh" I said, answering my own question.

I got my car from house we squatted in and we drove to the nearest University and pulled up at the department of Anthropology. Sam took the box of bones from the backseat and headed towards the building

"So a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave" Sam started

"Yeah, maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean continued

"Well it's a hell of a haunting.." I muttered to myself. Sam let out a small laugh as we entered the building, "Ok question, why is it bugs? And why now? Whats triggered this haunting or whatever?" I continued

"That's three questions" Dean pointed out. I shot him a look and continued walking, "So uh, with that kid back there, why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" Dean asked Sam

"Just uh…. I know what the kid's going through" He replied

"Oh really? How 'bout telling him to respect his old man, hows that for advice?" Dean shot back. I listened intently at this argument that no doubt would being to escalate.

"Dean, come on" Sam stopped walking Dean and I stopped as well, "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it all right? Sorry I brought it up" Dean snapped and we all continued walking in an awkward silence.

"Am I detecting some unresolved, deep-seeded, family issues that I should know about?" I asked them as we turned a corner.

"No-" Dean said whilst Sam answered

"Yes"

"Oh well, I'm….glad you've sorted it out.." I replied sarcastically. There was another awkward silence which followed.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough" Sam started again.

"So what are you saying? That Dad was disappointed in you?" Dean fired back

"Was? Is? Always been." Sam replied quietly

"Really Sammy, honest what would have given you that impression?" I intervened. He couldn't have been telling the truth...could he?

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool- because I wanted to go to school and live my life which to our whacked-out family made me the freak"

"Yeah you were kind of the like the blonde chick in the Munsters" Dean added.

"Dean you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out the house. Ever since Sophia…" I stopped and turned to Sam, "Well things drastically changed" I could help but feel a dreaded sense of guilt rise to my chest.

"Sam-" I started but Dean cut in

"I remember that fight. In, fact I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth"

"You know the truth is, when we finally find dad… I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me. " We stopped walking again

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

" He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't' around. But even when you two weren't talkin...he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe" Sam's expression changed to shock

"Ha! See that's the dad I knew" I told Sam

"What? Why didn't you tell me any of that?" Sam asked in disbelief

"It's a two way street dude. You could've picked up the phone" Dean turned away and we started walking again.

"Come on we're gonna be late for our appointment. "

We entered the classroom and saw an elderly guy wearing a suit. We assumed he was the professor and began talking to him

"So you are students?" He asked us

"Yeah, yeah, uh we're in your class- Anthro 101?" Sam replied

"Oh yeah" He answered back

"So what about the bones professor?" Dean asked

"Well this is a quite interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggests Native American" He said as he picked up the skull.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" I asked

"Not according to the historical record, but uh the relocation of the native peoples was quite common at that time"

"Right, well are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?" Dean asked

"Well…..you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa . Its about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth"

"All right, Sapulpa it is." I commented. We thanked the professor and got into our own cars and headed towards Sapulpa.


	16. Storm of bugs whats left to say?

**Hey kids! Im come bringing gifts- A whole new chapter with a slight twist *gasps all round* Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. Now PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. All writers love reviews so please help a friend out and review! Thanks much love **

I followed Sam and Dean till they stopped at a diner. We got out and walked in to find a Native American man playing cards at a table.

"Joe White Tree?" I asked, he nodded but didn't lift his head up, "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right with you?" I continued

"We're students from the university" Dean added

"No you're not, you're lying" There was an awkward as we all seemed surprised at how easily he caught our lie, especially Dean.

"Well the truth is-" Dean started but Joe cut him off

"You know who starts a sentence with 'truth is?' Liars" He said without looking up from his cards. We all exchanged a look.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley" Sam asked. Joe turned to Dean

"I like him, he's not a liar" I saw a flash of annoyance on Dean's face and couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah I know the area" He continued

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" He eyed me. _Right now what do I tell him? Definitely not the truth…..but he hates liars…..oh damn_

"Ahh, well… something..something bad is happening...in Oasis plains." I said

"Yeah We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there, Native American bones," Sam added

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people. " He said

"insects, sounds like nature to me. Six days" Dean commented

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive" He ended. We all exchanged a look.

"So" I started as we walked away from the diner, "When did the gas company man die?"

"Uh let's see, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the twentieth" Dean replied

"March twentieth?" Sam stopped in his tracks. Both Dean and I nodded slowly. "That's the spring equinox"

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals" Dean mumbled.

"So wait, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plaines is in danger?" I thought out loud, "Larry built this neigborhood on cursed land"

"And on the sixth night, which is tonight" Sam added. We all looked at each other, formulating the same theory in our minds.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how the hell do we break the curse?" Dean asked with a hint of panic in his voice

I thought for a minute before answering "Well you don't, you get out of its way. Come one we need gotta get those people out now."

I followed the Impala as we raced back to the town. I had just gotten off the phone with Dean who was filling me in on what was happening. We both arrived just in time to see Larry and his son on the front lawn

"I thought they had already left" I muttered to myself before getting out and following my brothers

"Get off my property before I call the cops!" Larry warned us

"Mr. Pike listen-" Sam started before Matt cut him off

"Dad they're just trying to help" Matt reasoned

"Get in the house" Larry had turned to his son and start to push him in. Matt turned to us.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth"

"What had a plan matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean sighed.

"Dean honestly, when do any of your plans actually work?" I snapped.

"Look its 12 am. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go before its too late" Sam pleaded ignoring us.

"Yeah you mean before the biblical swarm" Larry scoffed. I was starting to get really pissed of with this guy

"Look will you just listen to us? What do you think really happened to that realtor huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think something weird is goin on here?" Dean snapped

"Look, I don't know who you are, but youre crazy. You come near my boy or my family again and we're gonna have a problem" Larry pointed at us

"Well I hate to be a buzz kill but we have a problem right now! Look the longer we stand here going in circles, the less time we have to devise a plan to try and survive this" I raised my hands. _Bloody hell, sometimes I the worst part of this job is to convince the people that we don't belong in a mental hospital. _

" Dad she's right ok? We're in danger" Matt said in a panicked voice.

"Matt get inside now!" Larry shouted at his son. _Ridiculous, absolutely fricken ridiculous. Don't they realise that we are all dead in about 5 seconds if we don't get our asses into that damned house? Man I hate this, I hate hunting, I HATE BUGS!_

"No! Why wont you listen to me?" Matt shouted back

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Ok that's it. There is a swarm of bugs coming to attack us, and I for one don't see them as cute and cuddly so-" I started but was cut off by Dean

"Shhhh" We all fell silent, "Do you hear that?" Dean asked us.

_Please don't be bugs, please don't be bugs, please don't be bugs_. As my luck would have it, we heard a loud buzzing noise gradually increasing. Bugs.

"Sam…?" I said slowly, I reached for my brother who was standing the closest to me, my eyes still on the direction of where the noise was originating from. This was probably one of the first times I was ever absolutely fricking terrified by anything…..in a really long time.

"What the hell?" I heard Larry say

"It'll, it'll be ok Sophie, don't worry" Sam said back in a tone that didn't seem convincing enough for my liking.

"Ok we need to go, now. Larry get your wife and kids" Dean said

"Guys" I turned to run to the impala but from the tone of Matt's voice, I turned back slowly to face the road. There were thousands, no millions, of bugs in different shape, colour and form. They came swarming at us, blanketing the sky. My insides began to turn, I was about to face my worst fear imaginable and I wasn't even properly equiped.

_We're so screwed._

"Oh my God" Larry breathed

"We'll never make it" Sam said.

"No no no no no no" I repeated fast.

"Ok everybody in the house. Everybody in the house. Go!" We all ran in the house as Dean yelled out his instructions. Well I more like piss bolted inside. Dean slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ok is there anybody else in the neigborhood?" Sam asked larry, he shook he head and told us they were the only ones. We saw his wife enter with a worried look on her face. _Damn straight she should worried, I'm frickin petrified_.

"Honey what's happening?" she asked slowly "What's noise?"

"Call 911" Larry said, ignoring her question but she doesn't move, "Joanie!" As if being woken out of a trance his wife snapped back to reality and ran to the phone and dialed.

"We need towels" Dean said

"In the closet" I ran to get the towels.

"Ok we've gotta lock this place up, come on- doors, windows, fireplace, everything ok?"

"Phones are dead!" Joanie called out, "Mobiles too"

Dean grabbed the towels and we started putting them at the base of the front door

"They must have chewed through the phone lines" Dean told me. Instantly the power went out

"And power lines" I replied. We all stood in the middle of the room, watching and waiting. My hands were shaking.

"Wha- what do we do now?" Larry asked

"We wait and try to outlast it. Hopefully the curse will end at sunrise" I replied

"Hopefully?" Matt asked us. Dean rushed to the kitchen and found bug spray. He returned back with two cans and gave one to Sam.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asked skeptically

"Trust me" Dean replied, shooting her a look. We started to hear a crackling noise coming from the fire place.

"What is that?" Joanie asked with fear in her voice

"The flue" Sam answered

"Ok I think everybody needs to get upstairs" I started to say but was cut off by the hundreds of thousands of bugs swarming through the living room. Before we knew it, we were all surrounded by bugs. I frantically tried to fight them off me as I heard Joanie and Matt scream. Dean and Sam both took out their lighters and sprayed the spray over the fire causing it to flare up. The flame warded off some of the bugs but it wasn't enough. I think it was time to try option B

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" Dean shouted. We all ran upstairs towards the attic. I opened the door and hoisted myself up to release the ladder. They all rushed in and Sam closed the door. We were safe…. Or not. Within a second, sawdust from the ceiling began to fall. We all heard the buzzing of the bees get louder

"Oh God. What's that?" I asked gravely

"Something's eating through the wood" Dean said to no-one in particular

"Termites" Matt pointed

"Termites? Wow you should really check out the roofing of your next house, cause this one sucks!" I snapped at Larry.

"All right everybody , get back, get back" Sam shouted.

The three pikes moved far into the corner of the attic as possible and Sam shoved me in second before he ran over to dean to cover the whole that was broken through the ceiling. All of a sudden, one, two, three more holes were appearing. My brothers tried everything they could, even the bugs spray didn't work. So they finally ran over to us and we all huddled together. Dean shoved me right under his coat so I wouldn't the full impact. I made a mental note to thank him later.

But everything changed once the sun began to rise. The bugs started to leave through the hole in the ceiling and we are all safe, confused, yet safe. Sam, Dean and I walk over cautiously to see what happened. Through the whole we saw the bugs fly away in the sky, all grouped together in some enormous colony. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was over.

The next morning, we decided to drop in on the Pikes before we left. As we approached them we saw Larry placing in boxes in a moving van, looks like we werent the only ones leaving.

"What? No goodbye?" Dean asked with a smile

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone" He replied

"For good?" I asked

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold whole the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again" Larry responded

"You don't seem too upset about it" Sam noted

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…." He looked over at Matt who was carrying a box over to the garage, "Somehow I really don't care"

I couldn't help but smile, it seemed that Larry and Mike were starting to patch things up, it was only sad that it took them a deathly, bug storm to realize.

Dean and I said our goodbyes and walked back to car, waiting for Sam. Seeing Larry finally happy with Matt, it made me miss my dad even more, it made me more determined to find my dad.

"Man, thank god this case is over, I mean you should have seen your face it-" Dean started to say before I cut him off.

"I called dad for the first time in 10 years" He looked at me, "I thought maybe if he saw my number, he would want to call me back, leave me a voice message, anything. But nothing, nothing happened. It was the first time I actually reached out to him and he turned his back" I never realized how hurt I felt by this until now. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"You know dad-"

"-do I? The last time I saw him, I was 11. I was so convinced that he would find me after the first week. I mean he's dad for crying out loud, he's like the superman of all hunters"

"We did look for you, Sophia, believe me….. we did" Dean spoke harshly before pulling his arm away. I could feel he still had issues about it and I made a mental note to get to that later.

He was so convinced you were gone, he ordered us not to keep looking. But ever since you..left, this crusade of his only got worse. He was all about revenge, he still is. He still thinks you're dead so I'm not really surprised that the man didn't respond" I felt a stab in my chest, on some degree Dean was right but it didn't make it any easier. I turned my head away as Sam came back to us and leant against the Impala. We all sat in silence.

"I wanna find dad" Sam finally said

Dean nodded, "Yeah, me too"

"Yeah but I just, I just want to apologize to him" Dean turned his head to Sam

"For what?" I asked

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could" Sam said grimly. I smiled sadly, he was doing his best, even if his best sucked.

"We'll don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah" Sam laughed, "Probably" .We sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"Lets hit the road" I finally said

"Lets" They replied in unison.

I got into my own car and followed them. But I couldn't help but get distracted. I found it extremely hard to believe that he ordered my brothers to stop searching, I mean look at us, its been what 5-6 months and we're still searching for him. He couldn't have stopped after one pathetic weak. That wasn't like him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I drove through a red light.

SMASH. I felt the force of a car hit my side as my car flipped and land lopsided. I felt the blood oozing down from my head, I heard my brothers call out my name and the I felt nothing. Everything went black.

**:O Dont forget to review! x**


	17. Chickflick moments are good 4 the soul

**Hi ya'll! Ok so I have some badish news. This might be my last chapter for some time cause school officially starts for me tomorrow and its my last year so I actually HAVE to start paying attention without doing shit all. But fear not, I'll keep writing as many chapters I can but I dont really know when I'll be able to actually upload them but the moment I start to stop caring about whether I'm gonna pass my final year or not, I'll get onto it!  
>ANND I've made this one, longish for you guys. Do I even need to ask..? yes, yes I do- REVIEW YOU SONS OF BITCHES! :DDD<strong>

**Ok love ya. Bye! xx  
>Disclaimer: Lets face it, we dont really need one of these...<strong>

_It was night-time. I was in a nursery, it was pink, the walls, the rocking chair, the cot, everything was pink. There was something extremely familiar about this place, a little too familiar if you ask me. I walked over to the cot and looked down, I saw a little baby sleeping. Within an instant, my senses told me who it was, it was me. Well that and the fact the blanket read 'Sophia'. I couldn't have been more than 1 month or so. This is so eerie, what the hell am I doing in 1986? I saw a woman lean against the door and smile at the cot. It didn't take the blonde curls and beautiful face to know who it was, my mother. I stood cemented in shock. I had never seen her like this, alive. She looked tired, relaxed….happy.I felt weak as the tears began to form in my eyes_

_"Mum?" I whispered. There was no response. It took me a moment to realise that she couldn't see me. I walked up to her and reached out to touch her, tears rolling down my eyes. "Mum" I said again. Still no response. She leant off the door frame and walked towards mini-me, walking straight through my body. I touched my chest. Am I dead? I turned and saw her lean in the cot and kiss me._

_"Goodnight baby. I love you" She said and switched on the night light before walking out. I went to follow her but was repelled for some reason. It was like there was an invisible force field surrounding the room so I couldn't get out. I turned away from the door and looked around in utter confusion. Suddenly the night light began to flicker and a chill swept over the room. _

_"No, no no no no" I said over and over again. This wasn't the right time, I wasn't 6 months old yet. What the hell was happening. I pulled the iron knife out of my shoe and began to move to the cot but stopped when a figure appeared in front of it. It was a man, Caucasian, brown hair, wearing a suit and definitely not Yellow eyes. He leant into the cot and put his arm on me. I couldn't see what he was doing because I was too afraid to move._

_"Stop" I called out, "Stop" He didn't hear me either. He then pulled his hand out and stood for a few moments. Appearing satisfied with his doings he turned around to face me directly and touched my forehead. The next I knew, I was at the beach sitting next to this man. It was near sunrise and empty. I instantly got up and back away from him_

_"Who are you?" I asked in the bravest voice I could muster given that my knees were about to give way, "Where am i? What the hell is happening to me?" He stared at the waves before turning to me._

_"I can't tell you, not yet" He said and then turned back_

_"Tell me? You better damn tell me or I will-"_

_"You are safe, dying, but safe." He cut me off and continued to watch the waves. I instantly stopped moving_

_"Dying?" Within an instant, I saw a flashes of me driving a car that was hit by another one. I saw another flash of the car flipping and landing lopsided. Suddenly I was pulled out of the vision._

_"Oh my god. Wait am I in heaven? What about my brothers? Are they ok?" I asked in a panicked voice_

_"Yes, but you should not worried about them right now. I brought you here for a reason" The guy said_

_"To what? Try the fish and chips?" I replied sarcastically "Why am I here?" _

_"I brought you to that memory because you needed to see, realise" He continued _

_"Realise what?"_

_"That you are not normal." He faced the waves again. I stood there in shock_

_"Normal? What do you mean not normal?" I asked in a worried tone._

_"You are special, you are blessed" He explained, "Like your brother Samuel Winchester, you, Sophia Winchester have your own gift." I paused in utter confusion. Maybe it was the beach smell or the fact that I was recently slammed against a 4-wheel drive but none of what he was saying made any sense._

_"Ok back it up. Sam? My brother sam? He has no powers. He's just... Sam. Look I don't know who you think you are, but you need to -" I trailed off. He looked at me and I swore I saw a flash of amusement come across his face...although it seemed kinda awkward to him, like he had never smiled in years. Man this guy needs to get out more, or laid. He needs to get laid._

_"Sophia, I have come to you because I know what lies in your path. Your past was filled with horror, pain and death and your future is much, much worse. No matter how hard you try to change it, it will always lead to the same path. It is inevitable."_

_"Oh lovely"_

_"But you have a choice , I am giving you the choice to walk away from it all, right now. Come with me and I can take you out of that world and into my euphoria or I can put you back in that hospital bed and you can continue through your doomed destiny, but keep in mind, if you do choose the path of life, people, good people, people you havent even met but soon grow to love, they will die."_

_"My brothers?" He blinked and turned away. I took that as a yes. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I stood for a moment in silence_

_"And if I go with you, what will happen to everyone else?"_

_"Like I said before, it is inevitable. You can't change your path or anyone elses" He replied. I scoffed. My ass._

_"But you said that I was gifted, blessed or whatever- why cant I change my future, save the people around me?" _

_"Because fate is fate" I refused to accept his answer. Screw this whole fate crap. I mean the dude's wearing a suit at a frickin beach! Im sorry but I don't accept that. I have the chance to save my life and my brothers. If I'm so special to whoever this guy was, it meant that he would not let anything harm me, I can just use that as a bargaining chip for the safety of my brothers and bobby and whoever else I will 'grow to love'. I will figure something out, improvise. I've been doing that for 10 years. _

_I kept thinking to myself, convincing myself that I was making the right decision, however the thought of saying yes kept lingering in my mind. But I was a Winchesters and Winchesters don't give up. We might not be good with our feelings (with the exception of Sam) but we're amazing at everything else. I need to get back to my brothers._

_I finished my little stoic speech in my mind before turning to the man. _

_"No. Take me back to my brothers. I'm not willing to take your word on this fate crap. I don't have special powers, Sam doesn't have special powers. I'm probably even hallucinating right now. I only just found my brothers and there is no way in hell that im letting them go again. I'm not going to just give up, I'll find a way, we'll find away to save ourselves so you just wiggle your nose or whatever it is you do and get me the hell out of this trance."_

_He sighed and looked at me. _

_"Are you sure? Because you have absolutely no idea what you are dealing with."_

_"I'm positive". The man walked towards me and whispered something in my ear. Before I had a chance to react he touched my forehead and I woke up._

I sat upright and began to gag on the tubes down my throat. Sam and Dean were sitting on both sides of me, holding my hands but in a flash, Dean ran outside and called for a doctor whilst Sam pressed the big red button near my bed. A doctor came running into my room and slowly removed the tubes out before pushing my brothers out of the room. My throat was dry, my lungs screamed for water.

"Water" I whispered in a hoarse voice and some nurse handed me a cup of water. I sipped it slowly while I let the doctor examine me. After he finished, he allowed my brothers into the room again and told us that everything was perfectly fine, no brain damage, no internal bleeding. It was like it had never happened, despite the bruising and scratches. I may have looked better but I felt like I was hit by a car, oh wait…

As the doctor left, Dean pulled me into a tight hug. It felt like he wasn't going to let me go if it wasn't for Sam pulling him away. He must have noticed my struggle to breath under Dean's arms. Sam hugged me, a little less tight and kissed me on my head

"Are you ok?-"

"How do you feel?-"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Wow way too many questions for my brain to handle" I said in a hoarse voice with a smile, "I'm fine, really I am. You two sound like a couple of worried parents"

"Are you kidding me? We were freaking terrified!" Dean said throwing his hands up, "Where the hell did you learn how to drive? You know when the lights flash red you-"

"Dean" Sam cut in, throwing him a look "are you sure you're ok? What do you remember?"

"Everything" and then I paused in shock_. I remembered everything, even the my field trip to the beach. I made a mental note to deal with THAT panic later. _

"What?" Sam leant in closer

"Ah what about the other driver?" I asked in an attempt to cover up my shock

_"_Seriously you've been the one in a coma for the past 4 days and your worried about the other driver?" Dean scoffed

_"_What can I say? I'm a compassionate- wait 4 days?" They both nodded, I noticed that they were both wearing the same clothes as they were 4 days ago. Did they even leave the hospital?

"He's ok though, Sophia honestly what we're you thinking? You seriously need to be more careful. This would have never happened if you were in the Impala and agreed to ditch your car" Sam sighed.

"My car!" I shot up straight and immediately regretted it. Both Sam and Dean reached for me and lowered me back slowly

"Bad news, your car didn't make it. May she rest in peace" Dean smirked. I was totally at a loss for words. I mean I knew the day was coming but I didn't expect it like this. I was thinking more of a heroic way like having to sacrifice itself by staying behind as I run away on a hunt. Hell, I wouldn't have been even surprised if she broke down on the side of the road. But to be killed by her fellow friend? Man that's gotta sting. I sighed and leant back into the bed.

"It was fate, I guess it was inevitable" I said slowly making the connection with the beach guys words. It's already starting. A nurse came in and asked to speak to one of the brothers about my release. She was a smoking hot brunette and naturally Dean volunteered himself. He flashed me a smile and followed her. Sam and I shared a look and smiled. He grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked with a worried look on his face

"Sammy, quit worrying. I'm a Winchester, I can handle anything." I saw him smile, "Hey why didn't you leave me here? The doctor told me earlier that he expected me to be in a coma for a very long time. You weren't just gonna spend every single day here with me? I would have just found you once I was better." I asked him with a genuine look of confusion on my face. His face mirrored my own, although it was mixed with a bit of 'Are you nuts?' and 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"Sophie, you're our sister. We would never leave you. What made you even consider that?" I just shrugged as I saw Dean come in.

"Ok well they are gonna keep you in here for 2 more days and then you will be free to go." Dean filled me in.

"Alright well I'll just sit here and watch a bit of crappy day-time tv for the next two days while you both get a room and sleep. Honestly you look worse than me, well I'm guessing you do." They both smiled at me and promised that they would be back later before leaving. As soon as they left, I got out of my bed and hobbled over to the bathroom to take a look at the exact extent of my injuries. As I looked at the mirror I gasped. I had bruised all along my ribs and two major cuts on my forehead and neck. I looked liked I was recently in a battle between a grizzly bear and lost. I looked pale and weak and like I have been hunting for months on end with no rest, wait even then I would have looked better than how I did now. I let out a dramatic sigh and walked back to my bed and got back in. As I slowly began to drift off, I remembered what the man whispered in my ear

"_When you start to believe, call my name and I will come to you_"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Alright, I've been cruisin some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig" Dean start to say.

I had just gotten back from the scrap yard where I said my last, teary goodbye to my car. I wasn't in the mood for doing anything, let alone hunting. I just laid on the bed next to Sam who was obsessively drawing some tree on a notepad.

"A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali- its crew vanished. And uh we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey" Dean waved his hand to grab our attention, "Am I boring you with this stuff?"

"No. I'm listening, keep going" Sam said

"Cali crew and texas mutilations- gotcha" I replied with my eyes closed. I heard Dean scoff

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times" He trailed off again, "Hey any of these things blowing up your skirt kids?" He asked in an annoyed voice

"Wait, I've seen this" Sam sat up abruptly causing the bed to shake. I slowly got up annoyed but curious about what Sam had found.

"Seen what?" Dean asked. Sam walked over to his duffel bag and searched for something

"What are you looking for?" I asked, he then pulled out a family photo of Dad, Mum, Dean, Sam and I from when I was a baby and held his notepad up to the photo. The trees in the photo and on the notepad were the same.

"Guys, I know where to go next" Sam said turning to us

"Where?" We asked in unison

"Home, back to Kansas". I paused to a minute to collect my thoughts.

"Ok, random. Where'd that come from?" Dean let out an awkward laugh. Sam shoved the photo into Deans hand's and started pacing. He does that when's nervous or thinking, just like me. I sat there in silence not knowing what to say or think. Home, that place was filled with bad memories, bad, painful memories. Why would any of us want to go back?

"Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house right?" I got up and walked over to Dean to see the photo. None of us answered Sam's question, "RIGHT?"

"Ah, yeah I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrows

"Ok, look, this is gonna sound crazy but, the people who live in our old house- I think they might be in danger" Sam finished. There was silence all round

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked slowly

"Uh, it's just, um...look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam pleaded as he frantically started to pack his bags. Dean and I looked at him like he was high on something.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

Sam turned back to Dean, "Yeah". Dean scoffed

"Come on man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that"

"I can't really explain it all" Sam shook his head. It was my turn to scoff.

"Well tough, cause we're sure as hell not going anywhere until you do" I stood next to Dean and we both stared at him, expectantly.

"I have these nightmares" Sam

Dean nodded at him "Yeah, we've noticed"

"And sometimes" Sam paused again before sighing, "they come true" . There was an immediate silence. The bombshell was dropped. Dean looked like he had seen a ghost, well if he was a normal person but I was stunned for different reasons.

"True, like psychic, true?" Sam looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. I slowly sat on the bed. _Sam has a gift, a real mother effing gift. The man in the suit was right about Sam, so does that mean he was right about me? _I sat frozen on the bed, staring a no particular point on the ground

"Look, I dreamt about Jessica's death- for days before it happened"

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure its just a coincidence" Dean sat next to me on the bed and nudged me a little to make sure I wasn't dead or frozen or whatever, zapping me out of my trance.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I didn't do anything about it cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something right?".

For once in his life Dean was at a loss for words, he tried to formulate some but only came out with

"I, I don't know" Sam dragged a chair over to the bed and sat on it, facing us

"What do you mean, you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mum and Jessica!"

"Woah woah, Ok can we just slow down here." I held my hands up as Dean began to pace. I guess this whole 'pace when you're nervous' is just a Winchester thing, "I mean you tell us you've got The Shining -"

"-And then you tell us that we've gotta go back home? Especially when…" Dean trailed off

"When what?" we asked in unison. Dean ran his hand over his face. I could see subtle tears glistening in his eyes

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean said desperately. I sighed. I was only 6 months old when mum died, he was 5 and Sam was 3. I missed her in a completely different way compared to them. I missed not having spent time with her and they missed her as _their_ mum. But if the man in the suit was right then I also know that the girl is in grave danger. Dammit we have to go back.

"Dean, I know you-"

"What? Feel? Sophia you don't know squat. You don't even remember her so how the hell would you know how I feel"

I paused in shock. That really stung me, what he said. I clenched my fists and walked over my bag. I saw Sam give Dean a look and I knew Dean was starting to regret what he said.

Sam sighed "Look Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"...I know we do"

We left with my brothers in the Impala as soon as we agreed on heading back to Kansas. As I got in the backseat and shut the door, the first thing I heard was the rattle of a coin against the door. I smiled to myself and looked down thinking back to the time I dropped it down there. There was this slit in the door, that was made from one of dads hunting knife when he practically forcefully shoved it in after a frustrating hunt. It was tiny, but still visible. Over time, I used to pick at that slit when I was bored and it slowly began to grow wider and wider. One day after fighting with Dean and I thought it would be payback to steal about $25 bucks from him, all in notes, gold coins and quarters. I knew Dean was onto me so in our best attempts to hide the evidence, I shoved them down the slit in a split decision. It was a genius decision at the time. When I was caught out, dad made Dean and I spend a whole day picking out the money as punishment for stealing AND fighting. Hey,it was a great bonding experience cause we were forced to be nice and it did literally take a whole day cause man that slit was tiny. We had gotten everything out except for this stupid dollar coin. At the time, I was convinced it was mortal enemy. Finally I did gave up and just left it there.

"Ha" I smiled at Sam, "The coin's still there"

"Yeah, still havent managed to get that sucker out" he replied.

It had been a really long time since that happened which kinda made me wonder whether they even wanted to take it out. I mean Sam had his army toy wedged in the ash tray and Dean's legos in the heater. There was like a little piece of each of us cemented in this car. Not to mention our names engraved on the left hand door. I ran my fingers over it and smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I was back in the Impala. We had some good times together.

We had been on the road for a couple of hours. I was still finding it hard to get comfortable cause

a) After so long, I wasn't used to riding in another car for a long period of time  
>b) I wasn't driving<p>

Sam was sound asleep in the front seat and Dean sat there driving, not talking, not even singing, he just sat there in silence and drove. There was definitely tension and I decided to be the bigger person and address it.

"Hey," I nudged the front seat with my knee causing him to snap out of his trance, "You ok?"

"Define ok?"

"ok new question. _Will _you be ok?" I asked again. We both knew what I was talking about, it didn't take a genius to get that. He looked at me in the rear view mirror for moment and looked back to the road. I nodded slowly and turned my attention to the window. I felt sad that we were going back, guilty because I'm not feeling the same intense emotions as both Sam and Dean are obviously feeling and helpless cause I know how Dean is feeling right now and I cant do anything about it.

"You know you're not alone in this" I said. Dean didn't respond, "None of us actually want to go back and I bet you my life that Sam feels pretty much the same as you do right now. I may not feel how you feel cause I was only 6 months old, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I don't understand it.

"Sophia," Dean cut in

"Just shut up for a minute and let me finish. She was my mother too you know. I may not miss her like you do, but I still miss her not being here. I miss not getting the chance to meet her, to bond with her, to be her daughter and let her be my mum. Dad used to always tell me that I was a spitting image of her so how the hell do you think I feel? Looking like her but never getting to actually know her? Its like a void that will never be filled, not even Elena could do it. So yeah you're not in this alone, after all these years, I still mean it." I finished thinking back to sitting with him alone after his first hunt. I turned my attention back to the window.

Dean paused for several moments before speaking up

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." He said looking at me through the rear view mirror. I simply nodded at him and turned back to the window.

"Sophie?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks" I looked back at Dean and smiled softly and looked away.

"Hey one more thing," He said, "Sam told me what you asked him back at the hospital, why we didn't just leave you there and go."

"Ok..?" I wasn't getting at what the problem was.

"We're family soph, we're not gonna just leave you. _You're _not alone anymore, you don't need to depend on yourself anymore, keep yourself isolated. Now that we know you're alive and kicking, trust me, we wont let you out of our sight. We'll always be with you."

I smiled. I had never actually thought about that. I was so used to living, eating, sleeping and hunting alone and completely forgot what it was like.

"Thanks" I smiled. I saw him smile and turn back, satisfied with our conversation. It wasn't long before I began to feel sleepy. And then it all made sense, THIS was why I was so uncomfortable and fidgety for all this time. I smiled, content with our little chick flick moment and drifted off.


	18. Home

**Guess who's back..**

**Back again...**

**U may say that I'm a dreamer's back**

**Tell a friend...**

**SURPRISE Y'ALL I'M BACK. Ok now before you all whip out your guns and knifes and charge at me yelling "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN A YEAR"**

**STOP **

**I'm really really really really REALLY sorry and I didn't mean to be gone for so long. But in my defence I just finished my final year at high school (woooooo!) so I really needed to spend my time procrastinating with slightly more relevant things to do with school.**

**But anyhow I'm back and I really want to finish this story. So i hope y'all enjoy**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks guys. I love you!**

We drove up to the house and stopped. Sam and I got out whilst Dean stayed put in the car.

"Dean, you coming?" Sam asked, snapping Dean out of his trance. Without a word he stepped out of the car and the three of them turned their attention to the house, their house.

"You gonna be alright?" Sam asked hesitantly, as they walked up to the door

"Ill get back to you on that".

I knocked twice and waited, we heard footsteps coming a woman open the door.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am but we're with the Federal-"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and sister Sophia. We used to live here. You know we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place"

Dean and I exchanged a completely confused look. What the hell was Sam up to? You never start with the truth… NEVER.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night"

"You did?" Dean asked as she beckoned us into the house.

"Yeah come on in."

The house was the same, the same old creaky floor, same windows, same everything, just a bit…..I don't know modernised..?

We walked into the kitchen and I saw a little kid in his play pen and a little girl at the table.

"Thats richie and this is Sari. Sari this is Sam, Dean and Sophia. They used to live here"

"Hey" We chorused

"Hi" she waved.

"So you just moved in?" I asked her, noticing the unpacked boxes in the corner

"Yeah from Wichita"

"You got family here or….?" She paused at Dean's question

"No. I just, uh…needed a fresh start, that all. So new town, new job- I mean as soon as I find one. New house" she smiled back

"So how are you likin it so far?" Sam asked. She smiled weakly at us

"Well with all due respect to your childhood home- I mean I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here" Dean smiled weakly and I nodded my head sarcastically, "But this place has its issues"

(Great, like this place hasn't done enough damage)

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Its just getting old you know? Like the wiring, we've got flickering lights almost hourly."

I felt my heart sink. You see to any normal person, flickering lights means a fuse about to blow or faulty wire. To us, it means danger and a whole lot of it. I looked at Sam and saw a panicked look on his face. He was right, about everything. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around it. I mean, Dean could pretend all he wants but there's no mistake that this psychic crap aint real.

"'..um….. sink's backed up, theres rats in the basement" She paused for a second "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain"

"No really it's fine, hey have you seen the rats or just heard them?" Dean asked. We all knew what he was getting at

"I'ts just the scratching, actually" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding

"Oh..well thats no good…"

"Mum" Sari tugged on "Ask them if it was here when they lived here"

"What Sari?" Sam asked

"They thing in my closet"

"Oh no, baby, there was nothing in their closets" she looked up at us "right?"

"No of course not, nothing" I smiled back encouragingly.

"She had a nightmare the other night"

"I wasn't dreaming" Sari cut in "It came to my bedroom, and it was on fire"

The three of us stopped in our places. I couldn't have peeled off my shocked expression even if I tried.

We left as soon as we can. I don't think any of us could stand to be in that house for another second

"You hear that? A figure on fire" Sam said

"And the woman, Jenny, she was the woman from your dream?" I looked at Sam waiting for him to answer Dean

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit"

"Yeah well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true" Dean scratched his head

(Yeah Dean you really have another thing coming) I thought, remembering trench coat guy.

"Well forget that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think its the thing that killed mum and jessica?" I asked them, in a panicked voice?

"I don't know!" Dean

"Well I mean has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam kept pressing. I could sense Dean's uncomfortableness a mile away

"Or maybe its something else entirely. Sam we don't know yet" I spoke, saving Dean

"Well those people are in danger, Sophie. We have to get them out of the house"

"And we will," I reassured him

"No, I mean now" Sam pressed

"And how exactly are we gonna do that huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" This time Dean cut in, saving me

"Then what are we supposed to do?!", an eerie silence settled amongst us.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N

"Ok we just gotta chill out, thats all. You know, if this was any other kind of job what would we do?" I reasoned with them all as we were filling up the tank

"Ok well" Sam started, his hunting brain kicking into 4th gear "We'd try to figure out what we're dealing with."

"Ok thats good, and we would do that by digging into the history of the house" I murmured, immediately realising that we had hit a road block, yet again

"Except this time we already know what happened" Dean said, voicing my thought

"Yeah but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember Dean?"

I looked at Dean with a genuine look of interest on my face. Dean placed the nozzle back on its stand, and looked at us.

"About that night, you mean?"

We nodded "Yeah"

"Not much, I remember the fire, the heat. I walked into the room and I stood there frozen." Dean stared into nothing, reliving those moments in his head. "Then I carried you out the front door and Dad took Sam". I snapped my head up and blinked a few times.

"You did?"

Dean brushed a blonde curl away from my face "Yeah you never knew that?"

I just shook my head.

"Well you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mum was….was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked leaning in

Dean just shook his head, "If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times"

"Okay. So if we're gonna figure out what's going on now..we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if its the same thing." Same concluded

"Yeah we'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbours, people who were there at the time" Dean responded. There was another silence between us

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked. Dean stayed silent before excusing himself to go the the bathroom.

"Do you think he's ok?" Sam asked

"Who, Dean? Far from it. I mean it was different for us-"

"You"

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Different for you, I was 3. I mean I don't remember her like Dean does but I still get small flashbacks here and there of a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes, who looks extremely like you"

"Are you sure it wasn't just me…?" I asked trying to lighten up the situation. Sam just looked at me. I sighed and walked over to Sam and hugged him. There were no words needed, we both understood what it meant. I felt his grip tighten just I tried to pull away. It was then I realised how much he needed it. I mean he has been through some pretty tough crap recently with Jessica and his new found skills, and this to top it all off…

Sometimes I wonder if being a hunter is worth all of this heartbreak. I mean sure, we do save lives but someone always loses and trust me when I say its always us

"We'll figure it out" I said in a small voice

"Figure what out" He asked as he let go of me

"Everything," I waved my hands around, "this, you, dad, yellow eyes"

"How can you be so sure?" He huffed

"I don't know call it a woman's intuition?" I smiled. He let out a small laugh and lightly punched my arm. I saw Dean walk back towards us and I could see his eyes glistening a little more than usual. He avoided my gaze and got in the car waiting for us to follow.


	19. Fires and Memories

**ELLO ELLO**

**Please read and review guys, it would mean a lot to me and I would send you endless baskets of love.  
>xxxx<strong>

We had made the executive decision that it didn't take three people to visit the old repair yard where Dad used to work, (well actually I told them I was leaving and if they had a problem they could talk to my gun that would be pointed towards their heads, because I could barely stand on my feet without passing out from sleep deprivation. And nothing stood in the way of me and a crappy motel bed, not even my ken doll of a brother and personal dinosaur, nothing. I made my way back to the motel room and collapsed on one of the the two beds, waiting for sleep to consume me. But, nothing. Nada. For some stupid, illogical reason, my brain had gone into thinking mode and I found myself thinking of everything that has happened, forming pointless questions in my head and psyching myself out.

_When you are ready to believe, say my name and I will find you_

Those words kept playing over and over in my head. What if I call him, then what? What exactly would happen? How do I even know that trench coat man is real? I mean I was hit by a truck, my eggs could have been pretty scrambled…..I forcefully threw my head back on my pillow in frustration and decided that sleep wasn't an option right now as depressing as that sounded. Instinctively, I pulled out my knife, my trustee leather based, hunting knife that Dad gave me when I was 10 and twirled it through my fingers. He schooled me on the art of knife throwing, taught me day after day. It became my speciality with shooting coming at a strong second. I sighed and stuck it back down my jean pocket and got out of bed. I decided to resume my search for Mr. Yellow eyes. I checked every search engine for unusual weather patterns, strange experiences, scans a couple of books for any lore for the 10999 time, checked in with a couple of people who I asked to help keep an eye out for any strange signs and came back with nothing. Luck was not one my side today

"I am 300% done with life right now" I muttered as my phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hey ok we're heading over to Missouri Moseley's place, a psychic dad saw just after the fire, wanna come?" Sam asked

"I'm there"

"Great I've already texted you the address. See you soon"

I got up, grabbed my gun, my knife and other essentials and headed over to Missouri's to find my brothers waiting outside for me. We entered the house and sat down on a couch and waited

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you" Missouri walked out, guiding a man out the door. She turned and faced us, "Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin the gardener"

I bit my lip so hard to prevent myself from breaking out in laughter.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked

"People don't come here for the truth. They come here for good news" We all stared at her

"Well? Come on you Winchesters, I ain't got all day" And she walked into the room leaving us to exchange a look of utter confusion before following.

"Well, lemme look at ya" She stood in front of Sam and then Dean "Oh wow, you boys grew up handsome and you were one goofy-looking kid" She said pointing to Dean. _Wow someone needed to give this woman a million dollars or a new car or something_. She motioned them to come in but stopped me when I tried to follow.

"Sophia Mary Winchester, my my my you look exactly like your mama. Thank the lord he returned you back to your family" I smiled. Missouri's eyes never left me as she grabbed my hand and led me to the couch where Sam and Dean sat, her burrows frowning ever so slightly. I mimicked her expression, confusion settling over me.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your father, he's missing?" '_Holy shit'_.

"How'd you know all of that?" Sam raised his eyebrow

"Well you were just thinking just now" I starred wide-eyed at this woman, she was the real deal

"Well, where is he? Is he ok?" Dean cut in, throwing questions at her

"I don't know"

"Don't know, Well, you're supposed to be a psychic right?" Dean huffed

"Boy you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air- Hey! boy you put your foot on my coffee table, I'mma whack you with a spoon"" She warned Dean pointing at him. Sam and I exchanged a look

"I didn't do anything!" Dean argued

"But you were thinking it" Dean raised his eyebrows at her and I could contain my smile any longer

"Ok so our dad, when did you first meet him?" Sam asked, moving the conversation along.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say….I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mum?" I asked, with a hint of urgency in my voice

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing"

"And could you?" Dean asked. Missouri lowered her eyes and shook her head. _Goddam_

"What was it?" Dean spoke again

"I don't know. Oh but it was evil." At that moment I felt my heart drop, zoning out of what was happening. I don't know what it is but all of sudden I wanted to cry a river of tears. This was the first time I've ever heard of anything to do with mum's death, besides the little details dad had ever given us, and even that was mildly censored cause I was really young before I left. I heard Missouri stop mid sentence and reach out to touch my knee, snapping me back to reality

"…..Honey, I'm so sorry, do you want to lea-"

"No" I replied, cutting her off. I had forgotten that she was the real deal, no doubt she could have felt my strong emotions from a mile away. I re-adjusted myself, not daring to look at my brothers, I could just tell they both wore confused and worried expressions. Missouri sent me a sad look and faced Sam

"So you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely" he replied

"I don't understand.." Missouri shook her head

"What?" I asked

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know" Sam replied after a pause, "But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once- it just feels like something's starting"

"Well thats a comforting thought" Dean murmured.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNS

We were waiting for Missouri to pack her things so we could take her back to the house when Sam spoke, "Hey what happened back there?"

"What?" I asked innocently but all three of us knew exactly what he meant

"Come on soph," Dean started,

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied, cutting him off. I didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't great with trust. I guess that comes with being a hunter and all but I don't know what it was but I wasn't keen on telling Sam or Dean. I mean in all honesty, we've only been back together for a couple of months after 10 years, and I know they are my brothers and I would gladly take several bullets for them, that was no brainer. But when it came to divulging my biggest fears, the thought of letting them in didn't seem appealing. And I felt guilty as hell, they shouldn't need to prove themselves to me, I mean they are my brothers for crying out loud, the only family I've got left, well that and dad. Point is, it's stupid thought and my brain is whacked, but nonetheless its a thought, and one that I'm currently listening to. Maybe I just need…time…

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNS

We walked up to the house and Missouri knocked on the door. A minute later Jenny opens the door. She looked flushed, like something had happened to her, something bad. I frown.

"Hi, what are you doing here?' She asked as nicely as she could with a demanding undertone. Her breathe was heavy. Yeah something was definitely up.

"Hey Jenny, this is our friend Missouri. If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know for old time's sake" She looked at Sam hesitantly

"You know this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy"

"Listen Jenny it's really important-" But Dean couldn't say another word cause Missouri slapped him on the back of his head "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She turned back to Jenny "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he me out" Dean looked stunned as Sam broke out into a massive grin and I nodded dramatically at Missouri.

"About what?" Jenny asked, her eyes shooting at everyone of us in panic

"About this house" I replied

"What are you talking about?" She asked me

"I think you know" Missouri answered "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family am I mistaken?" Jenny paused for a minute and replied with a confused tone

"Who are you?" She asked us

"We are people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us just a little" Dean replied.

SPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We were up in Sari's bedroom watching Missouri as she scanned the room

"If there's dark energy around here, this should be the centre of it"

"Why?" Sam and I asked in sync

"This used to be your nursery Sophia. This is where it all happened" Sam and Dean exchanged a look and glanced at me as I tilted my head to the ceiling and gulped. This is where it all happened. I tried to picture my mum in this room caring for us when we were babies. It was a much better idea than picturing her stuck to the ceiling. Dean pulled out an EMF and started scanning the room.

"What is that an EMF?" Missouri asked Dean, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah"

"Amateur" She mumbled. '_WOW she really does not like Dean'_ I saw Dean glare at her _'Come on Dean, not everyone is going to fall for your good looks and extreme charm'_

The EMF started blaring frantically. After a moment, Missouri started speaking again, "I don't know whether you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mum"

"Wait, are you sure?" She nodded at Sam's question

"How do you know?" I asked

"It isn't the same energy I felt last time, I was here. It's something different."

"What is it?" It was Dean's turn to ask

"Not it, them. " She opened the closet "There's more than one spirit in this place" I huffed, _'Just our luck'_

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil cam to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected"

"I don't get it" Sam said shaking his head. I sighed. Missouri opened her mouth to answer but I replied instead as my head started to piece together what she meant.

"She means this place is like a magnet for paranormal energy. Its has attracted a ghost or a poltergeist or something"

"Exactly, its a poltergeist and a real nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead" Missouri said

"Wait, you said more than one spirit" I commented

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one"

"Well" Dean started "One thing's for damn sure- nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PSPNSPN

We were at Missouri's house, sitting round a table as she handed us a couple of small bags. On the table were bowls of different herbs and roots. We all looked at her, confused. She sighed and answered our unspoken question

"Angelical Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt and a few other odds and ends. Geesh do you people know anything?" She said walking out of the room. We all looked at each other and I heard Dean mumble

"Yeah we do" I shot him a "shut the hell up if you don't want an earful" look. Dean glared back at me and I kicked him under the table but missed and hit Sam. Simultaneously Dean went in the leg kicked and missed for obvious reasons, kicking Sam in the process as well. He switched between us, with tears forming in his eyes and a look of 'Why siblings?! WHY!?" letting out a strained breath. I mouthed a 'Sorry' to him and turned to Dean who had watched the scene unfold with a hint of amusement in his eyes and I glared back.

Oh Brothers.

Missouri walked back in sat down

"So what are we supposed to do with it" Sam asked, his voice a little bit shaky.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners of each floor of the house"

"So we'll be punching holes in the dry wall? Jenny's gonna love that" Dean said

"Yeah well either that or the poltergeist is gonna punch a hole through their heads if we don't end this soon" I replied

"She'll live" Missouri said, agreeing with me

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. Sophia we'll go together. But we work fast. Once the spirits realise what we're up to, things are gonna get bad"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We were outside Jenny's house, our anti-poltergeist bags in our hands ready to tear this sucker down.

"Look I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone" Jenny through at each of us worriedly.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something' and it'll be over by the time you get back" Missouri assured here and she nodded leaving with her kids

We walked inside the house and went to different levels. As I followed Missouri into basement, I couldn't help but remember that frown she wore so subtly yet crystal clear to me when we first met. I opened my mouth to ask her but she turned around and faced me, as if she read my mind and lifted her hand to stop me

"I know you want to know and we will talk about this later alright baby? We need to get rid of this poltergeist and cleanse this house" I nodded in agreement. There were more important things at hand.

We walked to different corners and punched holes in with an axe. Within a minute I heard crashes and thumps upstairs. _'It knows'_

"Hurry Missouri" I inserted the bag into the corner and turned around just to see a table fly at Missouri. I ran at Missouri

"This may hurt a bit" I huffed and launched myself at her knocking her to the aside and out of the way of the flying table. I smiled in triumph and turned just in time to see the table throw itself at me

"Oh Fu-" and then I blacked out.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNPSNSPNSPNSPN

"Sophie, Sophie, SOPHIA WAKE UP" I felt someone slap my face as my I brought myself to reality. I couldn't recognise voice so naturally I panicked and did the first thing that came into my brain, I abruptly sat up and slammed the body on the floor straddling them in the dominant position. It took me a moment to realise it was Dean and I quickly got off

"Sorry" I mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok? What the hell was that?" Dean asked, playfully shoving me

"You're hurt" Sam said pulling my head and examining the massive bruise that was already forming. I slapped his hands away, grabbing his throat

"Yeah so are you"

"We better head up, Missouri's scanning the place for any trace of bad hoodoo or whatever" Dean said helping me up.

"Well if it's not gone by now someone will die today cause I did not just suffer a concussion for nothing" I muttered rubbing my head as a pathetic way to ease my throbbing headache. We headed back upstairs and were given the all clear. Everything was set back to normal and we could leave this god forsaken place and never return. Well everything but the state of the house was normal. It look like it went head on with a bull dozer…and lost.

"Oh wow, she's gonna love what we did to the place" Dean sighed looking around

"Call it a small renovation." I smiled.

"You sure this is over?" Sam looked at Missouri worriedly.

"Yes why do you ask?" Missouri questioned back

"Nothing, never mind" He sighed as Jenny entered the house. I could almost have walked up to her and picked her jaw off the floor and quietly set it back in place, I mean I should have cause her jaw stayed dropped for what felt like a trillion hours. Before she could say anything, Sam intervened

"We'll pay for all of this" , Dean and I gave him a questioning look

'_Excuse me boy?'_

"Don't you worry dear, Dean's gonna clean up this mess" Dean stood there not moving starring at Missouri, tilting his head in confusion, "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop"

"Yeah Dean we haven't got all day, here why don't I help" I agreed, wiggling my eyebrows. Dean starred at me. Boy if looks could kill. I pushed him out the door whilst he was making some pretty colourful statements about Missouri

"Don't cuss boy!" I heard her say and laughed

"Man I like her, we should be better friends" Dean huffed. I walked into the laundry room and turned around seeing Dean stop, leaning against the doorframe. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something so I stood there and waited.

"What Dean? Are you ok?" I finally asked,

"He never showed," It didn't take a scientist to know who he was talking about, "I called…and" he looked away and huffed "He never showed"

I sighed and walked up to him, I had no idea what to say so I did the only thing I truly excel at in life and bullshitted.

"He's dad, I mean I wasn't around for long, but when had he ever showed when we really needed him for anything, birthdays, christmas, the list is endless. Whether he meant to or not, he brought us up to depend on each other for everything, maybe so when this time came round, he would leave and not have to worry about us" Dean looked up and smiled and ruffled my hair. He didn't need to say anything or make this into more of a chick-flick moment but I knew he was saying thanks in the only way Dean Winchester could.

"Come on, Missouri might cut you up and eat you for dinner if you don't hurry up" I joked and followed him. But I stopped in my tracks and went over my bullshit speech. We were raised to depend on each other. I mean yep I was absent for 10 years or so but that doesn't change a thing. We are meant to depend on each other. It made me realised how much of a stupid idiot I was. They were all I had and I have to depend on them meaning I had to trust them with everything I have. Perhaps It wasn't as bullshitty as I thought.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"For the 4th time, tell me why am I not sleeping in a warm bed right now?" I asked as I was playing with my nails in boredom. We were sitting outside Jenny's house at 11-something at night because Sam refused to leave Kansas on grounds that he had a 'bad feeling' despite having smoked this poltergeist.

"I don't know I just-"

"Have a bad feeling yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes, finishing his sentence.

"Bu why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over"

"Yeah, well probably. But I just wanna make sure, thats all" Sam sighed

"Yeah, well problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now" Dean murmured sliding down in his seat and closing his eyes

"mmmmhmmmm preach it sista" I called out from the back

A few moments passed by before Sam abruptly sat up from his seat

"GUYS!" Dean and I both looked out the car to find Jenny's at her bedroom window screaming out. Without a second thought, we all ran to the house and kicked the door in

"You grab the kids, i'll get Jenny" Dean shouted at us as he ran up the stairs. Sam and I split into different rooms rushing to find the kids. I found Richie and grabbed him from his pen and ran to find Sam. I could only hope Dean was managing on his own. I found Sam coming out of Sari's bedroom and we ran downstairs together.

"Ok listen to me, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back" I said in the calmest voice possible, handing Richie to Sari. Behind me I heard Sam fall to the floor. Something or Someone was in this room with us and it sure as hell wasn't Casper the friendly ghost. Sari ran out the door and I turned to help Sam only to be thrown again the kitchen wall, painfully might I add. I hear the front door shut abruptly and silence. _'Ok chances of surviving this whole ordeal are dropping dramatically'_.

"Sam! SAM!" I look around helplessly to find my brother who was out of sight, well that was until he was flung straight into the wall beside me.

"Sam can you hear me?" I tried to move but it felt like I was being crushed by one hundred tonnes of brick. Sam grunts at me and I let out a sigh of relief. At least he's not unconscious. I began to turn my attention to more panicking situations like trying to figure out where Dean was. Just then, Dean makes a surprise entrance holding an axe and I let out another sigh of relieve.

Ok now move onto-

"Dean- look out!" Dean spun around quickly at the sound of my scream to be faced with the fire figure from Sari's closet. He raises his gun to shoot but Sam calls out to him to do otherwise

"NO! Don't, STOP!"

"What? Why?" Dean questioned, hesitating for a moment

"Because I know who it is. I can see her know"

'_Her, who's her?'_ I turned back to the fire figure but only now there was no fire. It was my mother. THE Mary Winchester, the one so many people compared me to, the one I tried so hard to be but fail every time and the one I missed the most. If I had the freedom of moving at this current moment, I wouldn't have been able to do so. Actually I probably would have collapsed so props to the super gravity force pinning me.

"Mum," Dean spoke softly, lowering his gun, taking a step forward. I saw our mother smile at him and step closer to Dean.

"Dean" I could see tears forming in his eyes, well I'm sure they were, only I couldn't take my eyes of my mother. We did really look like each other, one and the same. She walked over to Sam

"Sam" Sam smiled back at her, crying. She stepped away from him and walked towards me,

"Sophia" I let out a small smile, what I would have given previously to hear her say my name

"Mum" I whispered and she smiled back before turning to face all of us

"I'm sorry" She said, her beautiful smile fading

"For what?" Sam questioned but she did not reply, instead she looked up at the ceiling

"You get out my house.. And let go of my children" and that was the last we saw of her. She burst into flames again, catching us all off guard and disappeared through the ceiling. Within an instant, the force was lifted and Sam and I fell to the ground. Slowly dusting ourselves off , we both walked over to Dean, unable to say anything, completely stunned at what just happened in the past 10 minutes.

"Now its over" Sam out a breath.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSP NSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean flicked through the four pictures. There was picture of the 5 of us, a picture of mum and dad, a picture of the three of us and one with dad as well.

"Thank you for these" Dean smiled at Jenny

"Don't thank me, they're yours" She smiled back. Dean placed it in the trunk and we said goodbye to Jenny.

"You ok?" Dean asked me as we leant against the car waiting for Sam. I continued to stare at the house and just shook my head

"Want to talk abo-"

"No" I said, cutting off Dean and went to get in the car. I wasn't ready to pour out my emotions. I wasn't ready to deal with them or let them despite everything I said, I needed to focus on getting over this experience first.

"Sophia", I heard Missouri call my name. I turned and walked back to her and she opened her arms to give me a hug

"I know, I understand and I think you should trust your gut about the man with the coat" She whispered into my ear and I pulled away so quickly and looked at her

"How did you-"

"Just trust your gut on this one" She squeezed my arms and let me go. I slowly smiled at her and nodded before walking back to the car

"Now you three don't be strangers" Missouri called out to us

"We won't" Dean replied. We all waved back and drove away.

SPNSPNSPNPSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNPSN PSNPSNPSNPSN

We had been driving for about one hour and nobody was willing to talk about what just happened. Which was fine by me, really it was. I was swimming in my own thoughts. Thinking about everything, the trench coat man…what missouri said….seeing my mother's face. No matter what thought crossed my mind, it always made its way back to the same question

"Why?"

The slam of the door pulled me out of my trance. We had stopped on the side of the road next to a river. I got out of the car and walked over to Sam and Dean, grabbing a beer from their hand. We sat there in silence for a minute or two but I could resist any longer.

Grabbing Dean's keys, I ran back to the trunk and pulled out the photos, ignoring the annoying 'HEY' coming from my older brother.

I slowly walked back to them, sitting down, looking at each picture carefully, examining all contents of it, especially mum. I ran my fingers over her face and smiled. I could tell Sam and Dean were watching me intensely, glancing back at each other and then back to me but I didn't care.

"Sophie, you've been keeping something from us and we haven't pressured you about it for so long but seriously, you're starting to worry us now" Sam said, leaning in closer to me.

"Yeah whats going on in that head of yours?" Dean followed.

I glared at both of them and looked back at the photo, not saying anything for a moment

"Do you want to know what sucks?" I began to talk, I don't know why or how but I had no filter in this moment yet my level of care seemed to be -1234243%. They didn't answer. "Being the spitting image of your dead mother." They stayed silent but I could tell they were both taken aback. I looked back up at them again.

"Wanna know what sucks even more? knowing very little of her, having little memory of her. You know when I was younger, thats all dad would say, that I was a spitting image of mum. And I thought that when I would grew up, I would just morph into a clone of her, you know? I know it sounds crazy now but if feels like I'm meant to be this person, just transform into this certain type of person but I just don't know anything about them or how to go about doing it." Dean looked out to the water, listening intently whilst Sam had this worried expression on his face. "You probably think, I'm insane" I continued

"Mental actually" Dean cut in "Look Soph, no-one's making you be anyone ok?"

"Oh really? Remember how dad told us that story about how he once took mum out hunting for a deer?" They both nodded

"Yeah and how she aimed and threw that knife so perfectly, it hit the deer right in the chest" Sam commented.

"Yeah I replied," pulling out the knife dad had given me for my 10th birthday. Coincidentally, it was the same knife, "So why the hell was dad so adamant on training me to be a good shot with a knife huh?"

They both sat in silence, stunned.

"And now I've grown up, and I'm nothing like what mum was. Or what dad 'planned' me out to be. So what happens when we find him and he sees me for the first time in 10 years?"

Silence once again. I looked back at the family photo.

"You wanted to know what was going on inside my head" and with that note, I got up and walked back to the car, taking a seat and waiting for my brothers to come. Call me a bad daughter but for a split second I was kind of relieved that Dad wasn't with us at all.


	20. This ain't no Wizard of Oz

We were driving in the car, in silence. No music, no nothing. And when you know there's no music you know crap has hit the fan. Sam was asleep at the back and I sat up in the front with Dean. I leant against the window and cast my thoughts back to our previous case….

_I ran into the room and saw Dean was lying on the floor wincing in pain. My first instinct was to run over to him but I stopped when I saw Sam towering over him with a gun._

_"Sam what the hell-" Without any hesitation, Sam pointed the gun at me and shot me in the side. I flung back into a wall and winced in pain, tears forming in my eyes. _

_"SAM. We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and this will be all over, and you'll be back to normal" Dean shouted. He was standing over my injured brother laughing_

_"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"_

_"This isn't you talking Sam" I shouted from the corner but from the way messed up Sam stomped up to me and point the gun at my head yelling to 'Shut it or he'll use real bullets', I don't think he was too happy with my input. _

_"See there's a difference between me and you and Sophia. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you two. I don't follow my older brother around like a sick puppy" He said pointing to me, "and I don't wait on Dad's every word" He said pointing to Dean. I could see Dean trying to inch towards a blunt rod so I knew I had to keep Sam distracted._

_"Sick puppy? Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah I am, the way you agree to everything Dean says on this case. The way you're so hellbent on doing what Dad asks because Dean wants to as well. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you choosing sides. I'm your brother too I need your damn support as well" What started off as a means of distraction just turned into something slightly hectic. Now I was hellbent on knocking this son of a bitch out. We heard a noise coming from Dean's direction and Sam snapped his head towards Dean, running to move the rod out of his reach._

_"SO what are you gonna do huh? Are you gonna kill me? Kill us?"_

_"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."_

_Dean huffed and pulled out his gun handing it to sam "Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you. Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. " I was praying to God the idiot had a good plan up his sleeve and wasn't actually giving him real bullets. I saw Sam hesitate slightly "Take it!" Dean shouted louder. Sam picked up the gun and pointed it to Deans face_

_"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!" Dean shouted_

_"Sam, think about what you're doing right now. Please stop" I started to panic. Was he really going to pull the trigger? _

_"I am" and he pulled the trigger. I was in a mid scream when I realised that Dean wasn't dead on the floor. _

_What the hell is going on?!_

_Sam tried once more but still nothing happens. All of a sudden Dean grabbed the rod and knocked Sam unconscious._

_"Man I'm not going to give you a loaded gun, idiot"_

_I let out a heavy sigh and Dean helped me up. My arm felt like it was on fire and If I wasn't standing right now, I would have been convinced that I had just broke my back._

_"Come on lets go torch these bones"_

…..

I turned around to check on Sam, wincing as my shoulder moved. Dean's eyes flashed to me at the noise.

"How's the arm?" He asked

"I've had worse, how's the chest?" I replied

"I've had worse" He smiled

"Huh..touche"

There was an awkward silence between us for a minute. Both of us needed to say something about what happened back at the asylum but none of us had the words

"He still asleep?" Dean asked

"Yep, he's had a tough couple of weeks" I heard Dean huff and I sighed. There was some clear tension between us no doubt, especially my brothers and this just might have tipped them over the edge. But I couldn't help but think about everything Sam said to me. Did he really mean it or was the crazy talking? For some reason, the answer wasn't clear to me. But one thing was for certain, I suddenly saw myself as the referee for every single argument that will go down between them and leant back against the window.

"We better find a motel somewhere" Dean murmured

"Make a left further up, I think I see a motel sign"

We pulled up the motel and Dean offered to check us in a little too quickly while I woke Sam

"Hey" he got up groggily "where are we?"

"Too tired to know or care, come on lets go inside and get some decent shut eye" I picked up a bag and walked away from him. If he didn't get the feeling that I was pissed, then he certainly suffered a brain aneurism or something from Dean's blow.

I dumped my things on the double sized bed that I would no doubt be sharing with Sam and watched Dean rip off his shirt and collaspe on the his bed without saying a word. Sam kept looking at me like he wanted to talk about what happened but I raced into the bathroom and stayed there, hoping Sam got the picture and went to sleep.

Half an hour later I walked out and saw the two of them sleeping peacefully. Breathing a sigh of relief, I threw myself onto the bed and waited till sleep consumed me.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Buzzz Buzzzzzz_ I heard this continuous buzzing noise and sat up instinctively with a gun in my hand, looking around the room breathless. I took me a minute to realise it was Sam's phone ringing and I angrily slapped Sam

"Sam, phone" I said sleepily and I buried my face in the pillow.

"Not mine" I heard a muffled response from Sam as the buzzing continued. Getting really pissed off that I was the only one affected by this I threw the buzzing phone at Dean trying to wake him up

"DEAN! Get the PHONE" I buried my face in the pillow once more

"OW" I felt a hard object forcefully hit my head from Dean's direction and some muffled response of 'not mine' before drifting back to sleep.

Did I ever mention that I hate my brothers sometime? I huffed and sat up, picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello" There was silence at the end before I heard a voice I would have never expected nor was I ready to hear at 5:00 in the morning

"Hello, who is this?" It was him, Dad.

For years I had thought of what I wanted to say to him when this moment came, but now that it was happening, it seemed that I had forgotten functions of a mouth and voice

"D….Dad?" There was silence for a minute which felt like 10 hours

"Who is this?" John repeated but more violently this time, "Where are my sons?" I looked over to the sleeping forms of Dean and Sam and slowly got up walking towards the window

"Its….It's me, Sophia"

"S- Soph-Sophie? No it can't be," He whispered, his voice breaking

"Surprise" I said with a small laugh, tears threatening to drop,

"How..", for some weird reason, he didn't sound all that surprised…. maybe I was deluded or something. I brushed it off without a second thought.

"Its a long story Dad…" I trailed off, "When will I see you? Where are you? We've been looking for ages Dad", my voice getting louder by each sentence,

Sam and Dean shot up at the sound 'Dad' and looked at each other in confusion

"I know kiddo, I know, but I can't talk about that now"

"Why not?" I replied

" Look, I know this is hard for you to understand-" Dad started

"Give me the phone," Dean urged, holding out his hand, I just turned away from him facing the window. No one was going to take the phone away from me. Sorry Dean, you haven't heard from the man in 3 months, I haven't him in 10 years. Sam stood next to me, his ear pressed closed to the phone, trying to hear what he was saying

"You're just going to have to trust me on this" Dad finished with a sigh. I opened my mouth to replied but Sam snatched the phone out of my hands

"You're after it, aren't you? The demon that killed mum?" He asked impatiently. I shot him a deathly look for that dick move. Man if looks could kill, I would have sent his ass to hell by now.

I couldn't hear anything that Dad was saying back

"The demon, you know where it is?"

Dean and I both piked up at Sam's words

"What? he knows where it is?" Dean asked urgently leaning in.

I jumped on the bed next to Sam trying to listen as hard as I could to Dad's voice. If he knew where it was then this could mean we could kill it, finally.

"You're closing in on it….Let us help dad" Sam replied. There was silence again. Dean and I gave each other a look

"Why not?" Sam asked, frustrated

"Give me the phone" Dean asked again

"Names? What names- Dad talk to me, tell me whats going on" Sam urged. I listened as hard as I could again but could only hear a loud muffled voice in the background. Dad was pissed.

"No. Alright? No way"

I hung my head, Sam really knew how to push his buttons thats for sure.

"Sam give me the phone" Dean raised his voice, grabbing the phone this time, clearly seeing what was potentially about to go down between these two.

"Dad, its me where are you?" there was silence again. I looked over at Sam and he looked like he was about to burst into flames from anger and frustration. Dean was writing something down on a paper and I swapped beds to see what it was.

"Ok got it. Alright dad, watch out. Bye" and just like that Dean hung up.

"Names?" I asked glancing over his shoulder. They were names of men and women scribbled down the page

"Come on, get ready we gotta go" Dean replied to no one in particular. Sam scoffed and grabbed some clothes and trudged off to the bathroom. Wow this will be a fun case.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPN

We were in the Impala, driving…well I don't actually know where we were going.

"So wait, where are we actually heading?" I called out from the backseat

"Good ol' state of Indiana" Dean replied from the passenger seat. Sam had taken over the wheel this time. Still pretty unfair that he gets to drive it and not me. I mean come on I'm 21, not 12.

"Alright so the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam said, getting stuck into the questioning.

"Three different to be exact. All went missing"

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" Sam replied

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado" Dean listed off the places to us.

"So wait… what's the connection?" I asked, in a state of confusion.

"Each couple took a road trip cross- country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another" He said, joining the dots for me.

"Huh well if that doesn't scream supernatural…" I replied to no one in particular

"This is the second week of April" Sam stated

"Yep"

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes..?"

"Yahtzee. I mean can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master" Dean sighed in disbelief.

"So we're going on a hunt…not finding Dad, not even attempting to figure out what he's dealing with?" I replied annoyed.

"Yeah Sophia, we're going on a damn hunt" Dean replied, matching my level of annoyance. I felt the car swerve as Sam brought it to a stop.

"We're not going anywhere." Sam stated

"We're not?" Dean questioned.

_I felt like this was a moment I was meant to bring out my red whistle to ref the argument that was about to happen_

"No. We're going to California" he said, "Dad called from a pay phone in Sacramento- same area code"

_I could tell where this was leading._ I sighed.

"Sam" Dean warned.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mum and Jess and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there to help" Sam argued, more like pleaded

"Yeah well Sam doesn't want our help" Dean replied, not looking up from his piece of paper.

"Look, we all want to find Dad" I started,

"Then lets go" Sam turned to me. "You want to find Dad right? I mean after 10 years?"

"Well yeah," I replied without a thought, "But not just to hear him shout at us for disobeying a direct order and making us do the walk of shame back", Some sense was being knocked into me one word at a time.

"Well I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says"

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives. It's important" Dean argued.

"Alright, I understand, believe me I do. But I'm talking one week here man, to get answers. To get revenge" Sam argued back.

"Ok stop," I said trying to get some control in this situation but they downright ignored me. Friggen brothers

"look we get it, we know how you feel-" Dean said, attempting to reason with him

"Do you?" Sam turned around to face him, angrily.

"How old you when mum died? 6months? 6 years? Jess died six months ago so how the hell would you know how I feel?"

Well that sure shut me up, I didn't know what to say and to be honest I was kind of shocked.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us," Dean went on, ignoring his comment, "I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

Sam groaned in frustration, "I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean shouted at him. Sam yanked his car door open and slammed it shut, Dean followed with the same amount of anger leaving me in the car.

"For the love of god," I sighed and followed them both out. Sam was unloading his things from the trunk. Man this is going to get so ugly.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks" Dean shouted at Sam.

"That's what you really think?" Sam dropped his stuff and sized up Dean.

"Yes it is" Dean replied sizing himself up as well.

"Woah easy there, we're not getting any broken bones today" I ran in between them both pushing them away.

"Well this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam flung my hand off his chest and proceeded to grab my stuff out of the trunk as well.

"Hey" I stopped him giving him a questioning look

"Well you're coming right?" Sam asked me, well more like commanded me. I didn't say anything for a second. To be honest I didn't know if I wanted to go. I mean yes I want to see my dad but not this way. But I couldn't back down from this, not after what Sam said to me on the psych case.

"_I need your support too_". I looked Dean for a moment and he huffed and backed away. Well he wasn't pissed in the slightest.

"You're not serious," Dean questioned

"I am serious", Sam replied.

I continued not to say a thing, I had no idea where to stand. This wasn't fair not on my part to have to choose between my brothers.

"It's the middle of the night. I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean stopped.

"Thats what I want you to do" They stared at each other for a moment and I stood there like an idiot, watching them

"Sophie?" Dean called my name attempting to win me over to his side, his eyes still on Sam. I paused for a moment and looked at Sam and saw the look in his eyes. It seemed like he was urging me, almost pleading me to come with him. If I had gone with Dean, it meant that he would have won the argument. Majority rules I guess. But I couldn't help but think of what Sam said. I guess this was my chance to show my support, despite of what I thought. I sighed and picked up my bags. Dean huffed and walked to his car.

"Goodbye Sam. Be careful Soph" And with that he closed the trunk and got in his car, driving away.

I was annoyed, no screw that I was pissed. I was pissed that I was the decider, I was pissed that my brothers couldn't see eye-to-eye, I was pissed that all we had was a freaking area code to find dad and I was pissed cause this wasn't what I wanted to do.

Sam started walking and I followed reluctantly,

"It's ok Sophie, we'll find him" Sam reassured me. I just scoffed, rolling my eyes

"Shut up before I punch you in the face"

He gave me a look, saying nothing and continued to walk in silence till early morning.

SPNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We stopped at the side of the road, after walking for hours to rest for a minute. The sun was up and it was starting to get hot and I was starting to get tired. We looked down both ways hoping to find someone driving by, maybe hitch hike but we saw nothing and no one

"Well great plan genius, splendid," I snapped at Sam and he ignored me staring into the distance. I followed his gaze and saw a girl sitting on her luggage, her back faced to us. We walked up to her to see who she was.

"Hey," Sam said. She didn't seem to notice we were here. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and jumped up in shock, taking out her headphones.

"You scared the hell outta me" She said, letting out a long breath

"Sorry" I replied, "We thought you might need some help."

"No I'm good thanks," She replied with a fake smile, her condescending tone shining through. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed slightly, looking away. _Well excuse me bitch for caring_.

"Uh, so where are you headed?" Sam asked, seemingly unaffected by her remarks at me.

"No offense, but no way I'm telling you" She replied with a laugh. I rolled my eyes._Oh sure, go ahead and flirt with my brother thats cool_.

"Well why not?" Sam asked, smiling

"Well, you guys could be freaks. I mean you are hitchhiking". I gave a incredulous look

"Oh and you're doing what exactly?" Man I really did not like this chick. Just that moment, a van honked at us, slowing down.

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah" We all chorused,

"No not you buddy" nodding to Sam, "just the pretty ladies. I ain't taking you". The bitchy girl grabbed her things and went to get in the car. The van man looked at me expectantly.

"No I'd rather walk" I gave him a fake smile, dropping my bags.

"Suit yourself"

"So you trust shady van guy and not me?" Sam questioned, seemingly amused by this situation.

"Definitely" She smiled sweetly and they drove off.

"Well that was my bitch dose for the day" I said, watching the van drive into the distance. Sam huffed and we picked up our things

"Come on," He said pulling my arm, "I'm sure we're not that far away"

"Yeah thats what you said, 2 hours ago dude" I replied back, annoyed. But we kept walking the same direction the van drove in.

We finally made to a the train station. I spotted the first vending machine I could find and darted towards it while Sam went and looked at times. I was contemplating what I wanted when my phone began to buzz. The caller ID was Dean and I couldn't help but smile as I answered it.

"You know, it hasn't even been a day" I said,

"I know, I just-" he paused

"Couldn't call Sam cause you're a stubborn idiot?" I replied, finishing his sentence. I could almost feel his brain working hard to come up with a smart ass comment.

"…no". I rolled my eyes and pressed the button for a bottle of water.

"Oh sure, it's not that" I sarcastically agreed with him

"Where are you guys?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We just got to a bus depot. How's the case going?"

"Well it's sure going, I identified the guy from the last couple that went missing. Turns out the couple stopped at the local town for food and fuel but something definitely got him. He's strung up as a scarecrow in a nearby orchard."

"Ohh gross," I commented, taking a swig of my water

"Yeah" He sighed. There was silence for a second, I was waiting for him to address this current issue between him and Sam but he didn't so I took charge.

"Call him, Dean"

"What? No."

"And why not? You're majorly pissed off at him? You know we gotta see this from his point of view as well. Come on, you're not really angry at him. You're more angry at the fact that you couldn't go with him cause let's face it, we both know you want to be with us right now but you're stopping yourself cause you have to be the good little soldier that Dad has shaped you into." The silence at the end of his line made it clear to me that I was spot on. Damn I'm awesome.

"Think about it, at least?" I heard him sigh, I took that as a yes

"….I gotta go read up on the history of this place and talk to the rest of the locals. Of course if you weren't trying to prove a stupid point and you'd be here and this would take less time to solve"

"Hey-" I began to argue.

"Oh come on Sophia, I'm not the only one easy to figure out. You only did it because of what he said when he was all juiced up on crazy". _Dammit_. I had no smart ass comment to say. He was right after all. I huffed and changed the subject,

"Just kiss and make up with him okay?", and we both hung up. I walked over to Sam and saw the familiar hair of the girl we met a few hours ago. _Oh great._ I reluctantly walked over to Sam and threw the bottle at him to drink, ignoring her.

"Who was that?" He asked, referring to the phone call.

"Dean, I called to check up on him" I said, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh Dean the bossy brother" I shot her an annoyed look and looked away. H_ow appropriate would it be to slap her in the face?_ I don't know something about her wasn't rubbing me the right way.

"Ok I'm going to talk to the guy again, make sure there's no earlier bus than the one leaving tomorrow" Sam said getting up and giving me a knowing look. _Crap, dad could have left before then_. Sam gave me a 'play-nice' look before walking towards the counter.

There was an awkward silence between the girl and I before she spoke.

"I'm Meg," she said extending her hand. I suspiciously took it

"Sophia". As our hands touched, I saw her face change into a distorted shape. She had transformed into some horrific, terrifying being. I blinked my eyes and looked at her again, but this time her face was normal. Nothing…weird. I yanked my hand away as casually as possible. I shook my head slightly. I was seeing things from lack of sleep, yep that was definitely it.

"Heard you and your brother were going to Cali" She said, examining her nails. She didn't seem at all interested in this conversation.

"Well you sure don't need to get your ears checked anytime soon" I replied, paying a little too much attention to the Sam on the phone. Looks like Dean finally maned up. She looked over, her eyes narrowing slightly but I just innocently smiled back at her.

"Look, I think we've gotten off to a bad start" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No I really don't think we did".

Something, I don't know a gut feeling, just kept telling me not to trust her.

Before she could reply, Sam walked back to us,

"Who was that?" I asked, so not keen on keeping the conversation going with Meg,

"Dean, he called to say….. Goodbye" I let out a sigh. This still felt so wrong to me.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

A hour went passed and I was still fidgeting, running over things in my head. Dad could have let California by now, we don't know for sure. There are people are in danger, we know that for sure. Dad would get wind of us looking for him and deliberately throw us off, we don't have a clue. But we could save these people, I definitely knew about that one.

"Sam can I talk to you, privately?" I asked him, glancing at Meg.

"Sure," We got up and walked a few steps away.

"This doesn't feel right Sam" I started, pacing a little bit. "I mean we don't even know if he's still there. We're going on barely a scrap of evidence and a whole lot of hope. More than I care for to be honest." Sam went to open his mouth but I raised my hand to stop him, "But we could save these people man, I mean what if we went there and couldn't find him, then what? We walk back with our tails between our legs?" I stopped and faced him,

"Look Sophia, I understand. But Dean can handle this on his own-"

"And what if he can't?" I cut him off, starting to pace again. "I mean its not like his has his 'walking encyclopaedia of things that go bump in the night' with him" I said, waving my hand in his direction.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked, throwing his hands up in the air. I stopped pacing him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I want to go back".

"You go back" He said, annoyed, pushing my hands off his shoulders.

"You're not going to come? Not after everything I just said a minute ago?", He shook his head and sighed, frustrated.

"Well ok then," Now I was pissed,

"You're just scared Sophia." I huffed and shook my head.

"No Sam, I'm not scared, I just don't the first encounter with my dad after 10 years to be one I'll end up regretting." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away but I pulled him back aggressively.

"You know I tried, I tried to see your point of view. Tried to support you, trust in you that you knew what you were doing, but the truth is you have no clue do you? You're just so hellbent on finding him that you're too freaking oblivious to stop and realise that he's going to come and go, but Dean and I, we're the ones going to be always there for you, watching out. If you're not willing to acknowledge anything else, at least accept that." There was silence as I starred at Sam, waiting for something, any response but I got nothing. I just shook my head and grabbed my stuff,

"Good luck Sam. Watch yourself, especially from her" I threw my head in the direction of Meg, who was pathetically trying not to pay attention to what was going down between us. I turned and walked away from my brother now focused on finding a car to hotwire.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I pulled into a local diner, spotting the impala in the parking lot. It took me a couple of hours to get here, given that I ignored at least 50 road rules on my way here. I made my way over to the car just as I saw Dean get kicked out of the diner,

"Come on, I'm already having a bad day" He whined and started walking towards the impala

"Well here's hoping I just made it better" I replied, grinning, leaning against the Impala. He stopped and looked up, breaking into a wide smile.

"Wow! well look who it is, missed me that much?" He replied with a smirk,

"Oh yeah definitely," I replied back rolling my eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"I hot-wired a car" I replied casually, getting into the front seat of the impala. He looked at me, amused.

"What? I live outside the law" I replied with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes, something was up

"No seriously, why are you here? What about Sam?" He asked as we drove off,

" Well I figured, you were the more concerning brother who was likely to get arrested for punching someone or public indecency or something like that and I gotta say I wasn't far off was I?" I joked, referring to the scene we just walked away from. I saw a little smirk form.

"What about California?" He asked,

"Yeah well you were right I guess." I trailed off, "I heard you called Sam before..?" I looked over,

"Yeah well…..you were right too."

I smiled, "So what now?"

"Well I'm 98% sure that the couple back there are gonna find themselves in a little bit of trouble tonight near the orchard," He said

"Stake-out?" I asked, praying that I was wrong

"Like you're reading my mind or something" He replied. I groaned.

It was night time, we were waiting in the car and I was bored out of my brains.

"What's the time?" I asked him,

"Same as the last time you asked me" Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

"I hate stake-outs" I said to no one in particular, tracing over my tattoo. Dean slammed his head on the driving wheel,

"Yeah I heard you the first 80 times Sophia" He snapped. I just sunk down in my seat,

"Well I do" I mumbled.

A couple of minutes passed before we saw the couple driving down the road. They car was slowing down and smoke was steaming out of their bonnet.

"Showtime" We both said together and got out, discretely hiding behind some bushes. We saw the couple get out of their walk and walk towards the house in the forest

"Come on, we'll get help" I heard the guy say. I pulled out my knife, and nodded at Dean who drew his gun and we ran into the orchard. We heard screams and we ran faster until we found them

"What are you doing here?!" The girl shouted in panic

"Uh Dean, where's the scarecrow?" I asked pointing to the empty stake, ignoring the woman.

"Its alive, the scarecrow is alive" The guy pointed behind us and we turned around as the scarecrow began running at us. I swapped weapons and pulled out my gun and Dean and I shot at the scarecrow standing our ground. But the scarecrow kept running. We backed up a bit glancing at each other for a second and kept shooting at the scarecrow

"Uhhh not dead Dean, not dead!." I said when I realised the 12th round we put in him wasn't slowing him down the slightest.

"Yeah I see that, run!" He shouted at the couple and we started running through the trees. Dean kept turning around shooting him but we were just wasting our bullets so Dean grabbed me and pushed me out of the orchard, following a second later. We all turned around, panting, waiting for it to show but he didn't.

"What- What the hell was that?", The guy asked

"Don't ask" Dean replied as we shared a look, collapsing against the car.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We both decided to visit the community college to find out more about what's going on. I was pretty sure we were dealing with a Pagan God,

"I mean it makes sense, the once a year ritual and all" I explained, Dean got out his buzzing phone and answered it.

"Hey Sam," I looked away, still pissed with him. They spoke about the case for a minute, before Dean glanced at me, confused

"Yeah… why, did you want to-?" He asked Sam. I pretended I didn't care when in reality I was itching to know what they were talking about. Dean hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot before saying anything,

"Ok what's going on between you and Sam" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, casually, getting out of the car.

"Oh really? Nothing huh cause he seemed pretty eager not to talk to you" He replied, getting out as well

"Really?" I replied, pretending to be a bit surprised, "Huh". I started to walk before Dean side stepped me, giving me a look.

I sighed dramatically, "Sam and I didn't exactly leave on good terms"

"Meaning….?" he pressed,

"Meaning, he pissed me off so we had a fight" I blatantly responded and side stepped him and continued walking

"Really? After your little speech about how I shouldn't fight with him, you go do the same thing?" He asked with a short laugh. I could tell he was about to call me a hypocrite.

" He was being a selfish idiot." I shrugged.

"That's what I said!" He threw his hands in the air, "What happened to seeing his point of view?"

"Yeah well I lied" I snapped, pushing the door open in annoyance. We walked into to the professors office and greeted him.

"Well it's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology" He said, raising his eyebrows

"Yeah, well call it a hobby", Dean smiled back.

"But you said you two were interested in local lore?"

"We sure are" I smiled and nodded for him to proceed.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship", he shook his head

"What if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?", Dean asked.

"Well yeah" he replied,

"Well like that town near Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?" I asked, trying to move this along.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses"

I looked to Dean,

"We're looking for a one in particular, might live in an orchard?" I responded, nodding.

"Wood Gods, hmmmmm" He pulled out a large, dusty book and placed it on the table flipping through until Dean stopped him on the God that looked too much similar to an Orchard

"The V-vanir?" Dean looked up to the Professor for confirmation.

"The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male and one female.." I read aloud sharing a glance with Dean.

"Kinda looks like a scarecrow huh?" Dean said, pointing to the picture.

"Well yeah I suppose", The professor responded leaning into the book.

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" I asked casually, staring at the picture of the scarecrow.

"Miss, these are just legends we're discussing", he replied, laughing

"Yeah of course, yeah you're right." I shook my head, smiling.

"Listen, thank you very much", Dean replied shaking his hand.

"Glad I could help" The professor smiled back and showed us to the door. Just as we opened it, the town sheriff standing there, slammed the butt of his rifle into Dean's head knocking him out. I jumped back in shock

"Son of a -" The professor advanced on me but I grabbed the nearest, heaviest book I saw and heaved it at him, knocking over. The sheriff tried to punch me but dodged it, slamming my elbow into his cheek. I saw him stumble back and I took that advantage to kick him in the gut twice and he doubled over showing no sign of getting up anytime soon. I turned to run to make sure Dean was still breathing, momentarily forgetting about the professor before seeing the rifle abruptly move and feeling a sharp pain to my head. And then everything faded to black.

I woke up to sudden movements around me. Everything was still black from the bag on my head and I felt my arms tied behind my back with some rope. My head was throbbing with pain. Seriously how did I not have any serious brain damage by now? We were in a car from all the sudden jerks and guessing from the lump that was leaning on me, Dean was by my side, still unconscious. I needed to form a plan. I remembered I kept my tiny blade up my sleeve for emergencies and slowly began to slide it down my arm with every jerk of the car. Once it was in my hands, I slowly began to work at the ropes, feeling it give way with every slide of the blade. It wasn't long before I was free of the constraint, yet I still held onto them with my hands behind my back so there was no suspicion.

_Ok now what..?_

I could stay here with Dean and wait till he wakes up and figure something out. And it was no brainer that we would most likely be the ones tied up in the orchard for dinner tonight. OR I could get away, but that meant that Dean would still be tied up, most likely going to be dumped in the orchard with some other unfortunate person as tonight's dinner so I would have only an hour tops to figure something out. As I kept running through all possibilities in my mind, I felt the car stop and someone get out and I realised that I still had no solution to this predicament we were in.

_Oh well, when in doubt go with B_ .

I heard the side door open and took my chance, lifting my legs and kicking whoever was in front of me as hard as I could. I heard a guy grunt and fall over. I heard more and more voices surrounding me and I ripped off my bag, getting a good look of where Dean would mostly be held and ran into the bushes as fast as I could. I kept running until I was out of breath and reached for my phone. As much as I hated this, I needed Sam's help.

The phone rang twice before Sam picked up "Uh..hey Sop-"

"Sam" I said, breathless, "Dean's in trouble."

"What? What happened?" Sam started to question me. Call me crazy but it sounded like he was in car,

"Where are you? I need your help"

"I'm on my way back to you" Sam said. I stopped walking and blinked a few times, registering what he just said

"Look I had a lot of time to think about what you said." Sam continued. I knew this was going to be some big speech but right now, I had more important things to worry about than sharing a sisterly/brotherly moment.

"Look Sam, really don't have time for the kiss and make up right now, just get your ass here as fast as possible" I said and hung up. I headed back in the direction I came in just to see Dean shoved into some container in the ground as the sheriff stood outside. I had nothing else to do but wait until Sam came.

Sam arrived not long after just as the sheriff and towns people began to pull Dean and another girl out of the box. We were crouched behind a bush as I heard her pleading with the people but they didn't seem to listen.

"Come on we gotta follow them" Sam whispered, pulling on my arm. We followed them all the way out to the orchard and waited till we saw the townspeople come out before going in. I could see scarecrow hung up on the post and let out a sigh of relief. (At least dean wasn't dead yet). We bolted passed the scarecrow and ran towards Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

"Oh, oh! I take back everything I said. I'm so happy to see you.!" Dean laughed, sounding overjoyed. I ran over to the girl and began to untie her

"Hey where the hell did you go?" Dean shouted over at me.

"I escaped to save your ass and I gotta say, I ain't doing a half bad job of it" I replied, pulling the girl up.

"Sam keep an eye on the scarecrow, he could come alive any minute." Dean said,

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked, looking around. We all stopped and shared nervous glances.

(Well shit)

We started sprinting through the orchard.

"Ok now this scared tree you're talking about-" Sam started

"Its the source of power" Dean confirmed

"So let's find it and burn it" Sam suggested

"Sorry I would rather be alive to do that so why don't we come back in the morning" I suggested as we kept running.

"Yeah lets shag ass before Leather face catches up" Dean agreed. We reached a clearing and saw some of the townspeople blocking us off.

"This way," Dean said, grabbing my arm. We turned in all directions but realised that we were blocked off.

"Please.." The girl, Emily started to beg to her family but they wouldn't let us go.

"Its the only way" Her uncle said and out of nowhere the scarecrow plunged a hook through his chest and captured her aunt, dragging them away into the darkness. Emily screamed and I jumped, backing straight into Sam. We saw all the locals flee from fear and we began to run out of the orchard to safety.

It was morning and we were back in the orchard with Emily, this time looking for a massive oak tree, the first to be exact to burn. Once we found it, Sam picked up a stick and Dean set it on fire with his lighter.

"No" I stopped Dean as he moved closer to the tree, "Let her" I nodded in Emily's direction. She apprehensively took the branch and glared at the tree. After all, it was the town who was so willing to sacrifice her so I figured she deserved to do some of her own sacrificing as payback.

"You know the whole town's gonna die right?" Sam said,

"Good", Emily and I shared a smile and she set the tree on fire watching it burn.

We decided to go grab her things and drop her off at the bus depot. I helped her carry her bags in whilst she said goodbye to Sam and Dean.

"So, you're gonna be ok?" I asked her, dropping her things to the floor.

"I don't know. I mean I'm about to start a whole new life, I don't even know where I'm going right now." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well I ain't gonna lie to you cause that's probably the last thing you want right now but yeah, its going to be so hard." I replied, thinking back to when I fled. "But you seem to be a tough girl, you'll be ok." She smiled, saying goodbye and I walked back to the car. I was still pissed off as Sam, maybe not as much considering he DID come back., but he didn't need to know that.

"So, can we drop you somewhere?" Dean asked Sam, as we walked back to the car. I rolled my eyes and lagged behind them. Sam turned his head slightly in my direction before replying,

"No, I think you're stuck with me" We all stopped at the car and I looked up,

"What changed your mind?" Dean asked, smiling. Even if you were blind, you could see Dean was so happy about this.

"Well a little pain in my ass" Sam started. I rolled my eyes, "knocked some sense into me". Dean got in the car and opened my door but Sam slammed it shut. I huffed and turned around to face him

"What?"

"I'm sorry", there was a pause before Sam continued, "You were right. Jess, Mum, they're both gone. And Dad is God knows where. It's just us, you, me and Dean",

At that moment, Dean beeped his car horn, signalling for us to hurry up.

"We're all that's left. And if we're going to do it, we should do it together" I smiled and grabbed his shoulder

"Hold me Sammy, that was beautiful" I replied, pretending to choke up.

"Shut up," He laughed flinging my arm off, "You're still a major pain in my ass though"

"And I still have homicidal tendencies towards you" I smiled back, getting in the car.

I was happy for the first time in a long time. I mean sure, we practically just sentenced a whole town to an eternity of misery but Sam had finally saw sense. We weren't closer to finding Dad but we were still together and I was ok with that.


	21. Cause you gotta have Faith

**I know I know I know its been 12 years I'm sorry **  
><strong>Here's another chapter for you though!<strong>  
><strong>I swear I'll try to upload more! Its like my new years resolution to finish this!<strong>  
><strong>xx<strong>

We pulled up to the abandoned house and jumped out. I opened the trunk and go out the tasers.

"What have we got those amped up to?" Sam asked me as I handed him a taser

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean smiled, looking a little too proud of himself.

I whistled out loud, "Damn"

"Yeah. I want this raw head extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count". I went in to grab another taser but couldn't find the third,

"Wait where's mine?" I asked,

"You're not getting one" Dean replied, already walking to the house.

"EXCUSE ME? Why not?" I asked, slamming the trunk closed

"Because I said so," He replied, running into the house before I could argue back. I let out a frustrated groan and ran in after them, with my gun drawn seeing as I had no other adequate weapon to protect myself with. I made a mental note to fry his thick head 'extra frickin crispy' once we got out of this. We made our way downstairs to the basement and heard a massive thud. I pointed to an old closed cupboard and Dean signalled me to step behind him. We silently counted to three and Sam yanked the cupboard open. Inside were two young children, crying and trembling with fear.

"Sophia- get them out of here" Dean told me and I rushed to them gently helping them out

"Come on lets get you safe", I grabbed their hands and ran up the stairs but I felt a hand grab me, pulling me down. I let go of the children and tried to get myself free. Within a flash a bolt of electricity headed my way and I ducked just in time as it hit the wall. Whoever- or whatever was holding me back let me go and I turned my head wildly to see which idiotic brother nearly killed me and Sam sheepishly looked at me. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the kids running out of the house. As soon as they were safe I heard a

"DEAN!" Ring out and I sprinted back in praying to God we weren't one Winchester down. As I came to the basement, I saw Sam hovered over an unconscious Dean in a puddle of water. He was limp with the taser still in his hand and I put two and two together realising what had happened.

"No no no no no no no" I ran to him and slapped his face gently as if to wake him up. Sam checked and found a pulse whilst I called an ambulance. We carried Dean out and all the while all I could think of was "Not today, not on my birthday".

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I offered to get in the ambulance while Sam sped the impala to the hospital. With every passing minute I could see Dean getting paler and paler and I started to panic. I grabbed his hand and held onto it as tight as I could "Not today, please"

They took Dean away as soon as we got there and the police were interviewing me whilst Sam took care of the insurance matters. I wasn't going to lose Dean. I mean come on, he's (Dean). He can fight anything and live to tell the tale. And I've haven't even had enough time to play the annoying, dutiful sister. No he wasn't going to die, not on my watch.

"Look, we can finish this up later" The police guy said, snapping me back to reality.

"No, no its okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighbourhood. And um, the windows were rolled down and we heard screaming. We drove past the house and we stopped to run in." I meekly stated, lying straight through my teeth.

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yes"

"Well thank God you did" They replied and went to say something else but I spotted the Doctor walking through the doors and both Sam and I rushed over.

"Hey Doc. Is he-"

"Doc, what's happening-"

The doctor raised his hands and smiled, silencing us

"He's resting"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and sighed (He's alive)

"And?" Sam asked. The doctor looked at us gravely and hesitated, (uh oh)

"What…" I asked urgently, "What?!"

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack" He started and I stared at him like he was frickin Jesus resurrected, (HEART ATTACK, 26 YEAR OLD DEAN!?)

"We can try to keep him comfortable at this point. But I'd give him a couple of weeks, at most, maybe a month" The doc finished saying

"A month" Sam breathed. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't too sure whether I would start verbally abusing this guy or burst into tears

"No, no- there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment" Sam pleaded

"We can't work miracles" He said,

"Oh the hell you can't, if you can't save lives what's the point being a doctor?!" I shouted at him. He simply looked at me, like he was dealing with a child and said,

"Not miracles like this, I'm so sorry. You can see him now". We nodded and walked towards the room. I grabbed Sam's hand too scared to see Dean to be honest. Sam walked in and I hesitated before following. Dean was lying there, pale, tired, so….fragile.

"Have you actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible" Dean started, breaking the awkward silence. I stayed by the door to keep away as if coming closer would mean he could shatter into 100 pieces.

"I talked to your doctor" Sam sighed,

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" Dean responded. (Classic Dean, if he wasn't lightening up a situation, he was ignoring it.)

"Dean" Sam said, causing my older brother to sigh, turning off the TV. (Yeah no way of getting out of this one).

"Yeah. Alright well, looks like you two are going to leave town without me." He replied, shrugging.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to leave you here?" Sam replied, with an incredulous look.

"You better take car of that car or I swear I will haunt you" I shook my head at his pathetic jokes. Sam was about to start crying, I could tell.

"That's not funny"

"Oh come, on its a little bit funny" He replied. There was silence between us all for a second before Dean continued, "Look Sammy, what can I say? Man its a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story.

"Don't talk like that alright? We still have options" Sam jumped in raising his voice a little.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And i know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die and you can't stop it" Dean shrugged in a matter-of-fact voice. I just scoffed and he turned his head to me. That was literally the only noise I had made for the past 10 minutes.

"Watch me," Sam said, walking towards the door.

"What are you and Miss Mute over there gonna do huh?" Dean asked and Sam just walked out not saying a word. I stayed where I was as Dean turned on the Tv and pretended to watch.

"You know I don't have the plague right?" He said casually. I smiled

"Yeah but I'd rather stay away just so I don't clock you one for being such an idiot" I replied and slowly began to walk over to where Sam stood. He gave me a smile.

"Idiot? Pretty sure I saved everyone's bacon back there" He replied, carelessly flicking through the channels,

"Yeah and managed to burn your own" I responded looking straight at him. I was scary to see him so weak.

"Hey you heard what I said before, hunting is a dangerous life-."

"I don't care Dean. Why didn't you give me a taser? If we had one more hand at work, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh come on soph, I was trying to protect you" He replied

"PROTECT ME?" I raised my voice, "That's bull." I threw my hands in the air and opened my mouth to argue that I wasn't a kid but Dean stopped me,

"Do we really have to do this now? I mean I'm practically on my death bed" He said turning off the tv.

"The doctor told me you have at most 1 month left Dean," I continued. "A month, thats 4 weeks, 30 days, 730 hours. Do you know what this means?!"

"That you're freakishly good at maths?" He joked

"Dean!" I let out a frustrated growl and just stared at him. (Either he wasn't getting or he didn't want to). I couldn't hold it in any more, I let one tear roll down the side of my cheek. Dean sighed and slowly moved over, patting the bed. Walked over and sat down on the side, facing him wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry your birthday turned out crappy" He said, playing with a blonde curl that fell over my shoulder.

"Crappy? This is far from crappy Dean. This is the worst present anyone could have wished for." I gave him a small smile.

"Look we're going to figure this out, you're not dying. Not anytime soon at least" Dean kept focusing on twirling my blonde curl as if to ignore me but I grabbed his hand to get his attention,

"Dean-"

"What are you going to do huh? What do you have that could possibly save me?" He asked staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I stopped for a second and thought, coming up with nothing and no one, nothing I could possibly do besides contacting the one person I vowed I would never to see, ever. I swore I would cut off my arm before I spoke to him again but this was my brother and I was willing to do whatever it took to save him.

I sighed and replied,

"A plan".

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I left the hospital after getting into a heated argument with Dean over asking the nurses if he could fix his tv channel to the Casa Erotica network and made my way back to the motel room. Sam was on the bed, books spread out in all directions, his eyes trained on his computer screen. I handed him a coffee that picked up on my way here and he gratefully accepted it. Man this was taking its toll on both of us for sure.

"I'm just gonna have a shower," I said and walked the bathroom taking no clothes or anything. Sam looked at me weirdly but shrugged it off and continued to read. I turned on the shower and sat on the toilet seat, pulling out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for and hesitantly pressed 'call'. The phone rang twice before someone answered,

"Well Well Well, I really didn't expected to hear from you any time soon" He said, with a snarky laugh.

"Yeah well believe me Nick, I would have rather killed myself before having to do this" I replied, sighing closing my eyes.

"So what's stopping you? Need a weapon to finish the job?" He replied,

"Shut up, I'm here on business, more of a favour actually" I replied, reluctantly.

"A favour, now tell me pretty lady, why would I grant you a favour" He asked. I pinched the bridges of my nose as flashes of my previous encounter with Nick came to my mind

…..

(I hurried down the dark alleyway, clutching onto my gun, walking faster with every step. "Just get it and go, that's all. You'll be home before Elena gets back. Don't sweat it" I replied, reassuring myself that all is going well.

I had met Nick at a local bar, having got in with my fake id cause I was only 17 at the time. We talked and told me that he could grant anyone wishes, kinda like a 'new age genie', he put it. I was so naive at the time, all I could think of was seeing my brothers and father again. Once I made sure, he wasn't anything supernatural, I made a deal with him, a favour for a favour cause that's how he works. He gives me the location of my family and do him a favour in return. He had held up his end of the bargain and it was the best moment of my life, just to see my family after so long, even if it was across the street, hidden in a bush. Yeah, he had held up his end of the bargain, but now it was time to hold up mine. Nick had given me instructions, to infiltrate this group of people, and steal back this knife, a real expensive one so he could sell it. I reluctantly agreed having realised that I was practically tricked into doing his dirty work and went on my way.

I heard a noise behind me, snapping my head back into reality and swiftly turned around to see no one there. Call me crazy but I was sure someone was following me. Trying to calm my nerves, I casually kept walking, until I found the building in question and sneakily went in. I creeped around silently, trying to find the room Nick had told me about without getting caught. I found it and went in only to be ambushed by a guy, knocking me unconscious with the butt of his gun.

I woke up tied to a chair, bloody, gasping for breath.

"Where am I? What's happening?" I asked, looking around frantically. To say things weren't going according to plan was a major understatement.

"Somewhere safe" The guy replied, and I heard, two other voices laugh behind me. I tugged at my ropes but they only cut deeper into my skins

"What do you want from me?" I asked, as fiercely as I could.

"A location"

"Of what?"

"A certain hunter,"

"Who?"

"Richard Grace" I inwardly gasped, it was Elena's husband. I cleared my throat and gasped.

"And what makes you think I could tell you?" I asked back, raising my eyebrow

"Well, we've had insider information, Sarah Jacobs. The name Nick sound familiar?" I narrowed my eyes, "I went to him to find this hunter and he pointed me to you",

"Well he sure needs to improve his sense of direction cause I couldn't tell you, you're looking at the wrong girl buddy", he bitch-slapped me and I spat out some blood.

"No I really don't think I am, see Nick told me about you. I know he's your carer, I know everything about you Sarah." I laughed (Yeah not everything mate).

"Oh really, so wait, tell me what did Nick want in return, we both know he doesn't do anything for free?" I replied, trying to change the topic whilst I tried to figure out my next move.

"A knife. Was important to him. I don't know, I don't really care" I started and my eyes widened once I realised what just happened. Nick sold me out,

"That son of a bitch". )

…..

I opened my eyes and looked around the bathroom, realising that Nick was still on the other line,

"Because it's important," I snapped.

"And you know the costs right?" He replied,

"Yes I damn well know the costs. I sure as hell wasn't sold out for nothing back then" I replied, clenching the phone in my hand,

"Oh come on, we still pissed about that? I said sorry, it was business after all"

"Shut up you son of a bitch before I rip your throat out" I snapped, silencing him. "I need to find a healer" I continued, "someone who can work miracles I don't care who. Just someone who can cure the sick"

"And who might this be for?" He asked,

"You've got 24 hours," I ignored him and hung up, clutching my head. I may have just sold my soul to the single most disgusting person in the entire universe but I had no choice. I had to save Dean.

I got about 2 hours of sleep that night, Sam and I taking turns to get some shut eye. He looked like death warmed up so I offered to take the longer shift, not really researching much cause I trusted in Nick but come morning, I regretted it almost immediately. I took a shower to wake myself up and walked out just in time to hear Sam hang up the phone,

"Don't worry, we'll find a way, just wanted to let you know dad."

I pretended not to hear and went to my things, looking through for nothing in particular. Sam turned around and froze when he saw me before sighing,

"You heard me didn't you?" He asked,

"Not if you didn't want me to" I smiled back. He sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him staring out the window waiting for him to talk. His efforts were failing him, and he was one second away to bursting into tears and crying a river nile.

"I'm scared we aren't going to find something to help Dean" He started, I didn't say anything, I just listened.

"I mean, this is an almost impossible task. I don't even know where to start. I checked with all of Dad's contacts. I practically know his journal word for word by now. I've looked everywhere. What if we can't find something? Anything? I mean we deal with the supernatural but it comes to us, there are no answers" He shook his head in his hands.

"We'll find a way Sammy. I promise." I replied., knowing full well that Nick would pull through. He always does.

"How can you promise something like that?" He asked, pessimistically.

"Because I know we will." I reassured him, patting him on his back, "You need sleep," he tried to argue but I silenced him, "No seriously, you're gonna end up killing yourself, and there is no way in hell I'm going to have to save both my brothers". He smiled weakly and went over to his, bed getting some shut eye.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I pretended to do research for the rest of the day. Sam got up not after less than an hour of sleep and started again. Sam didn't seem to stop for one second. He was like a robot- if he wasn't getting coffee, he was on his computer, if he wasn't on his computer, he was stuck in a book. Watching him was making me uncomfortable so I offered to go see Dean, sneaking in a double bacon cheese burger cause I'm just an awesome sister. Almost half a day had gone before I received a text from him.

"Meet me at 212 Cavel, Illinois tomorrow at 10." That was a state over. Dammit.

I knew this was it. I let out a sigh and went on my business, keeping up appearances, just waiting for the time to tick. I waited till Sam feel asleep at his desk by like 4 am and bolted, I needed to drive, fast, to get there in time. I hot-wired a car, knowing if I took the impala I would be dead meat and drove south, turning my phone off so that Sam wouldn't call me or try to find me. I thought it would be kind of peaceful, being by myself, driving on a long stretch of road. But all I could think of were my brothers.

I got there with just enough time to spare. I was at a park, there were children running around, noise everywhere. (Really not in the mood for this) I huffed. I could see him sitting on a bench watching the little children, (Oh sure cause that's not creepy in anyway,). As I walked over to him, I remembered that my phone was turned off and I turned it on for a split second to check my messages.

28 Missed Calls- Sammy

20 Voice Mails- Sammy

13 Text Messages- Sammy

(Whoops), I made a mental note to come up with a freaking amazing explanation for all this. I shut my phone off immediately and sat down next to Nick,

"Way to be inconspicious Nick, didn't think creepy pedophile was one of your aliases"

"Well Sophie, haven't you learnt the hard way never fully trust in your impressions of a person?" He smiled, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and considered shooting him dead right here but I couldn't cause I needed him… and plus there were kids, everywhere. He was smart, choosing a public place as a safety precaution, cause lord knows what I would have done to him on a empty deserted road.

"You have what I need?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"How are your brothers? I heard you're on the road with them again, reunited" He asked, ignoring my question.

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes, panicking on the inside. If word got round, then yellow eyes would know instantly.

"It's my job to know hunny" He taunted.

"Do you have what I need" I repeated, more forcefully.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and I immediately placed my hand on my gun as a precaution. He pulled out a slip of paper and stood up. I cautiously stood up with him and he turned to hug me out of the blue. I froze and curled my hands into a fist to punch him but he slipped something in my jacket pocket and let go before walking away,

"I'll collect one day Miss, " He turned around and called back. I watched him walk away

"Here's hoping you're dead before then" I murmured to myself, walking away. Something felt off. (Why so secretive? I mean to any stranger, it could have seemed a regular goodbye but it wasn't. Why go to those lengths, unless…..) I place my hand on the door of the car,

"Unless we were being watched," I said out loud, looking around me. I quickly got into the car and drove off, making a mental to note to deal with that later. I had to get back to Sam.

I made it in record time, jumping out of the car and running into the motel. He had given me a name, a faith healer and I was sure we could save Dean. Nick wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't know it could work. He was good like that, in a twisted, estranged way.

I knocked on the motel room door and Sam yanked me in,

"Where the hell have you been? Do you even know how to answer a frickin phone call? I called you like 50 times Sophia!" Sam yelled, I just blinked at him

"I went out," I blatantly replied

"YOU WENT OUT"

"Oh come on, Sammy its only been like. " I check the time, "14 hours…" I trailed off, "Ok I'm sorry, I just needed- " I walked past him, and saw Dean sitting up on the bed, glaring at me.- paler and weaker than I last saw him. Hell, he was barely sitting up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded,

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, his voice croaky

"He checked himself out," Sam explained. I was speechless for a second trying to form words staring at Dean,

"What are you insane? Do you want to die sooner? You need to rest!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" Dean shrugged.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it" Sam argued.

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you two even slept?" Sam and I exchanged a side-ward glance, "You look worse than me"

"We've been scouring the internet for the last few days, calling every contact in Dad's journal" Sam explained. He was a little more calmer than before, a little.

"For what?" Dean cocked his head,

"A way to help you dumbass," I rolled my eyes, "And I found someone,"

Sam's head snapped in my direction, "You what? Is that where you've been this whole time?"

"Yes..well no", I sat down, rummaging in my pocket for the piece of paper Nick gave me, handing it to Sam.

"There's a guy in Nebraska, a specialist. He's meant to be the real deal,"

"How do you know?" Sam quizzed me. He was seriously getting on my nerves and when I'm tired, I get kinda bitchy

"I just do," I replied, not sure what to say without telling them about Nick.

"That's weak, we don't know for sure and I don't to take Dean across the whole country to have us walk back empty handed-"

"Sam!" I stopped him, resisting the urge to punch him, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure. Just because Mr. Scholastic" I started, waving my hand in his direction, "wasn't the one who came up with the solution, doesn't mean that this isn't going to work" I snapped back.

"You guys aren't going to let me die in peace are you?" Dean sighed, we both turned to him and scoffed,

"We're not going to let you die, period." Sam replied,

"We're going"

We left almost immediately and made our way to Nebraska. We pulled up outside a large white tent. There were people, everyone, the sick and dying hobbling over to the tent. Sam got out and went over to help Dean whilst I scanned the place. There was a sign, "The Church of Roy LeGrange, Faith Healer. Witness the miracle".

('Come on, please let this work')

"Man, you are a lying idiot. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor," Dean irritably commented. He looked like he was in pain.

"No, I said specialist. There's a difference. Look he's meant to be the real deal." I replied, letting Dean grab my arm for support,

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent" Dean murmured,

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man" A random lady called out,

"Yeah that's nice" Dean snarkily replied.

We walked past a man protesting, urging people to walk away.

"Take it he's not part of the flock" I commented.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy", Sam asserted

"I mean, come on guys, a faith healer?" Dean whined.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean" Sam rationalised.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on" Dean huffed.

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?" I asked, shaking my head

"Exactly we see them, we know they're real" Dean furthered his argument, a pathetic one really.

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam questioned.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people," Dean replied

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways" A lady replied. We turned around and saw a woman smiling back at Dean.

"Well maybe he does," Dean smiled back. "I think you just turned me around on the subject".

I rolled my eyes at his sad pick up line. (Really Dean, really?)

"Oh yeah, I'm sure"

Dean let go of me and extended his hand, "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Sophia"

"Layla", she replied, taking it, "So if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and sister here believes enough for the three of us" He smiled back. Layla went to reply but she was interrupted by a lady, telling her to come inside.

"Well I bet you can work in mysterious ways" Dean slyly commented after as Sam let out a small laugh.

"Oh my god Dean, we're here so you can get cured, not so you can hook in" I rolled my eyes pulling him in. The first thing we noticed as we walked in was the security camera on the wall.

"Yeah peace, love and trust all over" Dean scoffed. Sam and I began to pull Dean up the front, spotting some seats.

"No, lets sit here"

"Dean, don't make me push you" Sam warned.

"Oh come on man," he grudgingly agreed.

"How did you even find this?" Sam asked me, changing the subject as we sat down. Dean insisted in taking the aisle seat so I sat next to him to make sure he wouldn't bolt at any moment.

"From a…..contact," I answered, not too sure what to say. Dean stopped fidgeting and raised his eyebrows,

"You're being really shady about this, what aren't you telling us?" I just smiled at him and winked, turning my attention to the man walking on stage. The chattering and laughter in the room disappeared and the room was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann reads me the new. Never seems good, does it?" The whole crowd agreed with him, "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good and He punishes the corrupt. Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts"

"Yeah or into their wallets," Dean said quietly to us. I suppressed a laughter but froze when the Reverend spoke again,

"You think so, young man?" He asked, the church went silent and Dean looked to us in panic.

"Sorry" He spoke out,

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears" The crowd laughed and the guy waited until they fell silent before speaking again, "What's your name son?"

"Dean," he replied hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

"Dean. I wan- I want you to come up here with me," The reverend extended his arm. The crowd started to clap and cheer and I started to smile. (He was going to be healed.)

"No, that's ok" He replied as his wife came down from the stage to bring Dean up.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed. (I looked at him wildly, this was his only chance, our only chance).

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy asked,

"Well, yeah but-" the crowd began to cheer again, "No maybe you should just pick someone else" Dean tried to say but the crowd started clapping louder.

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you Dean. The Lord did", Roy replied. People in the crowd started to cheer and encouraged Dean to go up there. He gave us an uneasy look before he stood up, walking over slowly with the help of Sue Ann. I let out a massive breath. (Ok, ok this is good).

"You ready?", Roy asked him.

Dean looked uncomfortable before replying, "Look no disrespect but I'm not exactly a believer,"

"You will be son, you will be. Pray with me friends"

The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands. I moved closer to Sam and clung onto his hands with both of my own and we both squeezed them tight. Roy lifted his hands and placed one on Dean's shoulder. I held my breath, waiting. I could see Dean's eyes glaze over.

"Alright now, Alright" Roy whispered. Dean began to weaken, eventually falling to his knees after swaying from dizziness. All of a sudden, the room started to cheer and clap again and we jumped out of our seats and rushed over,

"Dean," Sam began to shake him and Dean awoke, gasping for air.

"Say something," I urged looking at him, searching for anything. He just starred into space before looking at us, shocked.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked for the 5th time again. We were at a hospital, getting Dean checked out. We had to make sure that he was healed.

"Yes Sam, I feel fine" Dean answered, rolling his eyes. Just then a nurse came into the room and flipping through some papers.

"Well according to your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man of your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen" I breathed a sigh of relief. It worked, he was ok. But Dean just looked confused.

"What do you mean strange?" Dean inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack", She replied. I looked to Dean and saw his look of concern.

"Thank, Doc" I replied,

"No problem" she smiled and walked out.

"Well that's odd" Dean stated.

"Coincidence? People's hearts give out all the time man," Sam contended, reassuring Dean.

"No they don't" He argued back.

"Look Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? why can't we just be thankful, that the guy saved your life and move on?" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't let this go.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, thats why" He attested.

"What feeling?", Sam questioned.

"When I was healed. I just- I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone. This uh, this old man. And I'm telling you Sam, it was a spirit" Dean told us. I got of the table I was sitting on and walked over,

"Spirit?" I confirmed. He nodded at me

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think i would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately." Sam shrugged.

"Well excuse me psychic wonder" Dean snapped, I restrained myself from smiling. "But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this" Dean continued, looking from Sam to me desperately. I could see this was seriously bugging him.

"Ok, ok, " I reassured him, "Well check it out"

"So what do you want to do" Sam asked, a little more reluctantly than me.

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'll visit the reverend with Soph" Sam and I both nodded and we went out separate ways.

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened", Dean replied with a smile. We were seated in the Reverend's living room, sipping on iced tea. I hate iced tea.

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy" Sue Ann replied, grinning lovingly at Roy.

"When did they start? The miracles?" Dean continued.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctor's figured out I had cancer. Told me maybe a month. So uh, we prayed for a miracle. Now I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, "You just keep right on praying." I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone" He finished.

I raised my eyebrows, "Just like that?"

"Just like that. If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it" I smiled back at him and nodded….and then remembered he couldn't see (awkward.) Something was off. No one can just wake up like that and start healing people.

"And suddenly you could heal people?" Dean questioned, almost as if to read my mind. He bit his lip slightly, a tell tale sign that he was confused.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways" Roy stated proudly.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning" Sue Ann added.

We stood up and said our goodbyes but Dean turned around at the door.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can son," Roy replied,

"Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?" He hesitantly asked. Roy simply smiled at him

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just stood out from the rest" I looked at Roy in surprise, confused out of my brain (now how could do you do that if you were blind?)

"What did you see in my heart?", Dean went on.

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do and it isn't finished" He replied and Dean and I exchanged a glance before saying goodbye and walking away.

"Well then that was uh," He started, but couldn't find the right word,

"Insightful?" I looked up smiling. Just then we saw Layla and her mother walk up to us.

"Dean, sophia, hey" Layla smiled

"Hey,"

"How you feeling?" She asked

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?" Dean replied, worry starting to show on his face.

"You know, my mum, she wanted to talk to the reverend" Before Dean replied, Sue Ann walked outside to greet Layla.

"Layla?"

"Yes I'm here again" Layla greeted, her smile faltering just a little.

"Well I'm sorry, but Roy is rest and he won't be seeing anyone else right now"

Layla's mother walked up further, "Sue Ann please", she pleaded, "this is our sixth time, he's got to see us"

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs Rouke" Sue Ann replied before walking back inside. She looked upset, no distraught.

"Why you two still here? You got what you wanted" She sneered at Dean. I widened my eyes at her.

"Mum, stop" Layla tried to cut in.

"No, Layla this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just, I can't pray any harder" She exclaimed, wiping away her tears.

"Layla, whats wrong" Dean asked her. She hesitated before replying

"I have this thing-"

"Its a brain tumour," Her mother cut in, "It's inoperable. In six months the doctors say…" Layla tried to comfort her mother, placing a hand on her shoulder but she walked away. She gave us an apologetic look, tears threatening to flow from her eyes before following. I looked to Dean who seemed seriously upset and pulled him to the car.

We drove back to the motel in silence. I could tell Dean was lost in his thoughts and I thought twice about comforting him, keeping my mouth shut, not wanting to distract him. He was clearly upset and once his mind is made up about something, it was rarely unmade.

Dean shot passed me, walking into the motel room hoping Sam was there to either confirm or deny his fears. I walked in after and was met with Sammy's puppy dog sad eyes and I knew something was up.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17", Sam began.

"The exact time I was healed", Dean replied, stunned.

Sam nodded before continuing, "Yeah. So I put a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local orbits", Sam explained, handing the pile of research to my already outstretched hand but Dean ripped it out of my urgently before I had the chance to register the black ink on the pages.

(Alright, I get this guy could have died for you, but no need to get sassy with me brother).

I walked over to Dean and snatched the papers back, ignoring his deathly glares.

"So someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?", I confirmed, reading off the page.

"Somehow, Le Grange- he's trading a life for another" Sam theorised,

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked, worry forming in his eyes as he read off the page behind my shoulder. Sam and I looked to each other, trying to find the words

"I don't think-"

"Look, maybe-"

We both started but stopped when Dean sat down on the bed, shaking his head in his hands.

"Dean, the guy would've died anyway. And someone else would have been healed." Sam shrugged. There really was nothing else left to say. I kinda was the truth. Dean got up and pointed his finger at me,

"YOU should not have brought me here,"

"I was trying to save your life Dean," I retorted, a little pissed off

"Sophia, some guy is dead now because of me" Dean replied, defeated.

I tried to find something to say, any justification to make things better for him, but I could only come up with

"I didn't know", I said softly.

"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?", Sam thought aloud.

Dean shook his head and began to pace. "Oh he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him"

I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

"The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew it", He mumbled back.

"Knew what? Dean what are you talking about?", Sam stood up walking over.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that," I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before it hit me.

"Reaper," Dean and I chorused. He looked at me continuing,

"We're dealing with a reaper."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

"Wait do you mean (the) Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?", Sam asked, confused as hell.

"No no no, Not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper lore on pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of 'em" Dean replied, scratching his head.

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit…" Sam shook his head

"Well, what do you think he should've been working the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" Dean held up a piece of paper with a reaper on it.

"Reapers stop time" I continued, recalling on my knowledge, " and you can only see 'em when they're coming at you"

"Yeah which is why I could see it and you two couldn't" Dean finished, tying all the pieces together.

"Maybe," Sam replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"There's nothing else it could be, Sam. The question is how's Roy controlling the damn thing?" Dean scratched his head.

"Yeah for a blind guy he sure has a few tricks up his sleeve", I huffed.

"The cross." Sam stopped

"What?", Dean and I chorused.

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tend, I knew I had seen it before" Sam picked up a pack of tarot cards and picked one depicting a skeleton with a crown on its head. I walked over to him to take a closer look and noticed a cross in the corner of the picture.

"Here," Sam gave it to Dean

"A tarot card?" Dean looked at us confused

"It makes sense. I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it", Sam explained.

"So, Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?" I asked, skeptically, "I mean..how? He's blind for gods sake."

"I don't know. But if he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White" Sam replied. There was silence amongst us as we began to think before Dean spoke,

"Ok then we have to stop Roy".

"How?"

"You know how," Dean replied, whipping out his gun like his was fricking Arnold or something.

"Um no", I piped up, folding my arms, "I'm sorry our job description did not involve killing blind men"

"Yeah what the hell are you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy" Sam, agreed.

"Guys, he's playing God. He's deciding who lives and who dies, thats a monster in my book" Dean replied, ruffly.

"Hey if you go and off some human, you're playing God too mate. Thats hypocrisy at its finest" I snapped back, raising my voice a little. Seriously the guy had the nerve….

"Ok FINE. So we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, wonder woman?" Dean replied, pissed off.

"Well if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've gotta figure out what it is. And how to break it", Sam cut in, thinking. We all agreed to drive back to the tent and work out our next move on the way

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We were outside Roy's tent, still no plan formed.

"If Roy is using a spell, there might be a spell book?" Sam figured out.

"See if you can find it" Dean replied, checking his watch, "and hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy"

We heard a man call out, "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer"

"Amen brother," Dean replied

"You keep up the good word", Sam patted him on his back before both going their separate ways.

Dean ran in one direction and Sam ran in the other before I had a minute to register what just happened. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I looked desperately in both directions before huffing and following Sam. He needed my help the most and seriously, what trouble could Dean get into ….in a public place?

I caught up to Sam and we broke into their library.

"Ok so what are we looking for?", I whispered.

"An old book, something that looks about a couple hundred years old. Possibly made of leather." Sam replied, already scanning. My eyes trailed up the four shelved tall bookcase, full of dusty, old, leathery looking books.

"Oh well, that- that's descriptive enough" I huffed. As I glanced over the books quickly, I noticed something really odd. It was a leather book, super old but not dusty. That only meant one thing.

"Sam," I called him over, pulling the book out. I flipped through the book until we both saw a picture of a reaper on one page.

"Keep going, " Sam urged and I kept scanning the whole book before landing on another picture of the tarot cross. Inside were newspaper clippings, one on an openly gay teacher, one on an abortion rights speaker and another on the parking lot protester..

"I think I know what's happening here," I realised but Sam was already dialling Dean's number, one step ahead of me.

"What do you got?", I heard Dean ask

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?", Sam replied, already on his way out the door.

"The guy in the parking lot?", Dean recalled.

"Yeah yeah, we'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone alright?" Sam replied hanging up the phone as we darted out of the house. We ran around like headless chooks trying to find the guy

"Come on you spend your time getting in people's faces yet when we need you, you're nowhere to be found, wheres the logic in that?!" I mumbled. Sam and I heard a yell and darted out heads in that direction. We saw David, the protestor running towards us in fear.

"Please you gotta help me, please help me!", We heard him scream

"Where is it?", Sam asked, steadying the panicked guy.

"It's right there!", He starred fearfully in front of him and Sam and I looked to each other not knowing what to do.

"Come on," I dragged David and we all began to run in the opposite direction. Just then I heard my phone ring,

"I did it, I stopped Roy", Dean spoke and we stopped running. I let out a breath,

(finally something went our way). Suddenly, David began to gasp, choking out a 'NO'.

But oh no, how could I forget, NOTHING goes our way.

"Dean It didn't work, the reaper's still coming", I looked to Sam who was on the ground with David.

"What?"

"Dean I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be controlling this thing!", I frantically replied. There was no way we could help David. He was literally dying in front of our eyes.

"Well then who the hell is it then?", Dean responded.

"Ok lets think, someone who has access to Roy…." It was like a light bulb flicked on in both of our brains at the same time.

"Sue-Ann", We simultaneously spoke. Dean hung up knowing what to do and I ran over to David and Sam looking around helplessly. After a couple of seconds, David began to gasp for air, his breathing pattern returning to normalcy. Dean must have stopped Sue-Ann.

"It's ok, I got ya", Sam cooed the guy and both let out a sigh of relief.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We were back in the motel room, figuring out our next move.

"So Roy really believes?", Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife' doing." Dean continued.

"Well we found this hidden in their library," I handed Dean the book., "It's ancient. Like serious stuff. It was written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper",

"Must be a hell of a spell," Dean commented

"Well yeah, I mean if you're playing puppets with a reaper", I replied.

"You've got to build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross the line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder. Evil", Sam continued.

"Or desperate," I replied "I mean her husband was dying, she'd have done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death, literally", Sam commented.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?" Dean asked,

"Right, to force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral", Sam replied, handing him the newspaper cut outs

"Man, may God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work," Dean muttered. I let out a small laugh.

"We've gotta break that binding spell, Dean," Sam concluded.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off." Dean closed his eyes, recalling the details.

"So, you think we've gotta find the cross and destroy the altar?", I asked pointing to the cross in the picture.

"Maybe both?" Sam replied. I sighed dramatically. That's a lot of work that I'm not ready to do.

"Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight," Dean replied, looking at me.

"Dammit, I really liked her," I sighed sadly. She deserved to be healed. But Dean was right. No one can play God

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It was night time and we pulled up to Roy's house, noticing a car already parked in front.

"That must be Layla's. She's already here.", Sam pointed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed half-heartedly.

"Dean," Sam started, knowing full well what he was thinking

"You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now", Dean huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah but he didn't," I said

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months," Dean continued.

I opened my mouth to argue back but Sam cut in,

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God."

Dean said nothing and we walked up to the tent. Roy was inside but Sue Ann was no where to be found.

"House," I answered the question we were all thinking.

"Come on," Dean pulled me as Sam ran to find Sue Ann.

"Hey you're gonna put the fear of God in me?" Dean called out loud to the officers. They began to chase us as we ran

"Really Dean?!" I panted in annoyance. We ran into the parking lot and hid behind different vehicles.

"Stay quiet," Dean said.

I could see the officers running towards Dean's trailer and I began to panic.

"Hey boys," I called out, stupidly drawing attention towards me as I saw Dean shoot me an angry look and I motioned him to jump on top the trailer and I began to run. I could hear the officers running after me but I threw them off, running through random cars before I made it back to the same trailer. I jumped on a tire and grabbed the window, hoisting myself on top of the trailer next to Dean.

"I told you to stay quiet," Dean angrily whispered.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," I rolled my eyes back, watching the officers walk away, scratching their heads.

We waited until the coast was clear before walking back to the parking lot.

"You know, we should take a small break," I began to ponder out loud,

"Break huh," Dean let out a short laugh, "do you know this job? you only take a break when you're dead."

"Well there's a first time for-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I saw Dean collapse on the floor gasping for breath, his skin getting paler by the second..

"DEAN," I called out, crouching next to him as he grabbed my shirt. He was dying, again.

"Where," I asked and he pointed ahead of him into nothing. I whipped out my phone and dialled Sam's number. Dean began to groan in pain looking up in fear. I had no idea what to do but hold onto to him. After a few more seconds which felt like an eternity for me, Dean suddenly gasped for air, slumping onto me, heaving like he was discovering the art of breathing for the first time.

I let out a long breath I was holding too. I carelessly patted his back, too overwhelmed to say anything and still catching my breath whilst Dean pulled himself of me and steadied himself.

"Are you ok?" Dean looked around for the reaper, ignoring my question and smiled when he could see nothing.

"Yeah, come on lets go find Sammy," he replied, pulling me up.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We found Sam at the impala and headed back to the motel. You know all this dying and running, really gets a girl tired. We got back and I watched the boys down a couple of drinks whilst I started packing, getting ready to leave. Sam and I could tell Dean was still upset over the whole thing with Layla so we took the liberty of calling and asking her to swing by before we left.

"What's the matter?," Sam asked Dean, eyeing him suspiciously

"Nothing," he mumbled back. I raised my eyebrows and sat on the bed,

"Dean", I warned him.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" he asked us, uneasily

"Yeah of course we did," Sam replied back.

"Doesn't feel like it," he sighed, taking another swig of his drink,

Almost on cue, I heard a knock. We all exchanged a glance, and I opened the door.

"Layla, hi," I smiled. I saw Dean jump up and walk over as I let Layla in.

"Hey how'd you know we were here?" Dean asked.

"They called me, told me you wanted to say goodbye," She replied pointing to Sam and I. We both smiled sheepishly. There was silence as we stood around. It took me a couple of seconds to realise the awkward looks Dean was giving us, trying to tell us to 'Get the hell out of here'.

"Oh..OHH", I piped up, finally understand what Dean was saying, "Um yeah, Sam lets ah go get…... a drink," I said, trying to come up with an excuse without realising there was a drink in his hand already.

"But I just had one," He replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well then lets go stare at some trees," I snapped, placing his drink down and pulling his hand out the door. Boys, honestly.

We stook outside near the impala, Sam kicking some rocks whilst I stared at the sky. It was such a beautiful day today. I wish we could just one time, do something that didn't involve guns or monsters. Like go to the beach, watch the waves. Anything I didn't care as long as it wasn't hunting.

"Sam," I nudged him. He looked up at me. "I understand,"

"What?"

"Why you left", I replied, looking back at the blue sky again,

"You do?" I heard him stop kicking the rocks and look up again,

"Yeah, I do. Living without a sense of security, or outside the law for that matter. Wanting a better life that didn't mean you woke up wondering what you were going to kill today. I understand why you left. Everyone needs normality, you were just smart enough to realise that early."

I saw him smile at me before going back to kicking rocks,

"Wait, sophia are you thinking of leaving this?" He asked him abruptly. I blinked a few times, not sure of what to say and even more concerned that the answer didn't just come to me. But before I could answer, I heard my phone ring.

(Saved by the bell).

"Winchester," I picked it up not looking at the caller id.

"Hey there baby," I rolled my eyes at the sound of Nick's voice. I glanced up at Sam who was trying not to eye me curiously before walking away until I was out of his earshot.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking in with my resident bad ass, how did it go," He asked,

"Splendid," I replied blatantly with no tone. I heard him laugh

"Always full of life you are. Well you know what happens now,"

"I ask for a favour, you collect," I recited

"Exactly," He went to hang up but I stopped him remembering something suddenly,

"Wait, I don't understand, back at the park, why were you so discrete? Something was off" . He said nothing for a moment,

"There's been talk about you and your brothers, so naturally it isn't hard for anyone to pick up a trail and follow you around", I froze and stopped breathing., "Watch out for yourself,"

He said before I could asking him anything else. I starred at my phone in shock, freaking out inside and slowly walked back to Sam who was now standing with Dean.

"Who was that?" Sam nodded at my phone. I didn't say anything at first, still trying to register what had just happened.

"Lets go," I replied, ignoring his question and just hopped into the impala looking away from my brothers' worried glances. I was being followed and I was willing to bet the impala that it was by our yellow star of this gruesome show.


End file.
